


Treatment

by prloverforever



Category: Glee
Genre: Age Play Little Blaine Anderson, BDSM, Depressed Blaine Anderson, Dom Daddy Kurt Hummel, M/M, Professor Kurt Hummel, Student Blaine Anderson, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underweight Blaine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 59,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22645573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prloverforever/pseuds/prloverforever
Summary: Every Sunday, Blaine has to go through treatment. Find out why and how it has changed his whole life.*I suck at summaries.*
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I want to point out that I have never been in a BDSM relationship but do know people who have. I watched a video online with one of my friends and came up with this story.

Daddy calls it my treatment. It’s supposed to calm my sexual desires down and keep me concentrated on my schoolwork for the week. To be honest, it does help. A lot. So, every Sunday that lands before a school week, at six pm sharp, I am tied down to a gyno chair to receive my treatment. My legs are put in the stirrups and tied down with three straps, one on my ankle, the other around my calf, and the last one around my hip bones to keep me on the table. Next came my arms, they are placed on the armrest that stretches my arms out to the side and is tied down with three more straps at my wrist, elbow, and bicep. I am then blindfolded, and dental gagged. A collar/ strap is tied around my neck, and nipple clamps were stringed around the D-ring for support. Clothespins are placed on my earlobes, nose, and tongue. I can still breathe since my mouth is wide open, but it makes it difficult. The vibrators are tied down with rope around my stomach, aiming at the head of my cock, on my thigh pointing at one ball sack and the same with the other leg. The last thing was a dildo inserted into my anus connected to a fucking machine. The dildo is an exact replica of Daddy’s penis but made of silicon. It’s the dildo I wear in chastity for the week, so Kurt is always with and inside of me. 

I can be tied to the chair for as long as Daddy deems worthy. Sometimes my treatment is only thirty minutes long, but one time it went on for an hour and fifteen minutes. With the way, my school schedule is set up this semester, and it is midterms week, I highly doubt my treatment will be a short one. I am taking six classes for a total of eighteen credits. Why so many, you ask? Well, I didn’t have enough money to pay for summer courses, so I’m trying to make up those courses now. Daddy had offered to pay for the semester, but I refused. He has already done so much for me that I can’t take anything else from him, especially money. Daddy has bought me clothes, shoes, BDSM toys, video games, food, groceries, and even paid my rent behind my back once after I told him I would be short. 

“Okay, my baby, everything is set up and ready to go. Remember, you can moan, groan, and scream as loud as you want. This treatment is going to be a long one. You may also call out ‘mercy,’ and I will give you a few minutes rest. Understand?” 

I lift one finger on my right hand. Meaning yes, I understood. The hand signal is my way of communicating while gagged. One finger means yes, and two means no. Simple, which is why both love it. 

“I have to go and finish grading some papers for my classes. The cameras are on, and I will have my earbuds in so I can hear you. Are you ready?” 

One finger on my right-hand goes up again. A kiss is then placed on my forehead, and I hear the door close. Daddy has a soundproof room in his townhouse, which is where my treatments take place. He had it installed as his BDSM room since he had other submissives before me, who apparently got too loud and got noise complaints from neighbors. 

The control panel for the vibrators and fucking machines are all on Daddy’s computers. He rarely stays for my treatments but has cameras with audio, so I can tap out if needed. I’ve never needed too, but with Daddy warning of a long session with screaming involved, this might be the first time. 

I feel the fucking machine, and one vibrator turns on. Both devices are at a lower level, then the treatment usually starts with, but if I’m here for long, better start slow. The speed lasts a few minutes before it is sped up, and the two other vibrators turn on at a low rate. A few more minutes pass before the second set of vibrators are turned up to match the first one. I start to moan; it feels nice, even after the five orgasms I had throughout the weekend. 

There’s a fire starting in my stomach, and I know I will have the first orgasm of my treatment soon. I move my hips as far up as I can with the rope tied to me and the restraints on my hip bones. I am attempting to grind the vibrator on the head of my cock. I can’t get much friction from it, but it does help get me closer to my orgasm. The speed on all the machines is once again turned up. It doesn’t take long for my first orgasm to come while I’m moaning. None of my treatment tools are lowered or turned off. Instead, they went up in speed substantially. I gasp and start to groan from the sensitivity that was beginning. You would think I am used to oversensitivity since I go through it every Sunday. Still, it never gets easier to go through. In fact, I believe it gets hard since I know exactly what I am about to feel, but don’t stop it. I continue with my treatment and reach my second, third, and fourth orgasm of the night, and at this point, everything hurts. 

“Daa-y mer-y,” I shout as my dick starts to burn just a little. The appliances are turned off, and I attempt to catch my breath. 

“You have five minutes, baby. You’re doing good. Always such a good boy for me.” Daddy tells me over the speakers. 

“Ho mu-h lon-er, Daa-y?” 

“You know I never let you know how much time is left.” I let out a pitiful groan. From experience alone, I estimate that I am at least an hour in, but I can’t be sure since I’m blindfolded. Even if I was able to so see, there are no clocks in the playroom, so I wouldn’t be able to tell time anyway. 

I lay on the chair quietly, and just as I was starting to feel better, the gadgets are turned on again at the speed they were at before I asked for mercy. I let out a loud scream when the pain starts up again. I begin to shift around as much as I can in my bondage, but it doesn’t help much. I even tried to lift my hips high enough to move the vibrators off my penis head, but Daddy had tied it firmly in place. I was stuck until Daddy decided my treatment was over, and I’m not sure I can last much longer. The feeling of another orgasm coming my way is starting, and I start to whine about it. I don’t even think sperm will come out at this point, but the machines push me towards orgasm, and I can’t do anything to stop it. My fifth orgasm of the night is thrust out of me with sperm coming out to my surprise. But I can no longer hold in my screams of pain as I arch my back as much as I can from the force of the orgasm.

“Mer-y Daaaaa-y MER-Y. Ahhhhhh. It hur-sssssssss. Ple-se -top it, Daaaa-y.” 

I beg, and when the machines are turned off, I let my back fall harshly onto the chair. 

“You know I can’t stop it, Baby. This week ahead of you is a hard one. You need to get through this treatment to make it through the week.” I whine and convulse as much as I can with the restraints on. 

“Bu- it hur-s.” I complain. 

“I know it does, but I also know you are a good boy, and you will get through this. Five minutes and I’m turning them back on.” I whine loudly, but I know Daddy is right. Ever since that fateful Sunday during my second semester of college, where Daddy fucked me and I was able to concentrate the next day, the treatment has been performed. And ever since that Sunday, I’ve been able to get through any stressful week school or work has thrown at me. My dick and prostate are so tired from the treatment that my mind won't even think about making me horny enough to want an orgasm again. No wants for orgasms equal more time studying or working. The chastity I wear is just a reminder that I need to be good for Daddy not, so I won’t pleasure myself. Hence why Daddy hands over the keys to me every Monday before I leave. I sometimes do want to have sex with Daddy during the week, but more so he can be close to me, not so I can climax. Having Daddy’s replicate dildo inside of me during my chastity helps with that. 

“NOOOOOOO. God, Ple-se. Nooooooo -ore. Daaaaaaaa-y, noooooo -ore ple-seeeeeee. Daaaa-yyyyyy” 

“You can do it, Baby. I know you can.” I hear Daddy tell me over the speakers. I violently shake my head side to side. No, I can’t. 

“You know what to do if you want it to stop.” Safeword. Using my safeword is the only thing I can say that will get everything to stop immediately. I shake my head ‘No’ once again. I don’t want to safeword, I’ve never done it with Daddy. There was one time I needed too but didn’t and received a punishment. This doesn’t feel the same way, though. Yes, I am in pain, but it’s not unbearable or something I really don’t want to do. 

“Then relax and let it happen.” I nod my head and attempt to keep calm, but it still hurts. I renew my screaming, but I’m not thrashing around anymore. Yet another orgasm is ripped from my body, the sixth of the night, and I scream. This orgasm is one of the most painful things I have ever felt, and it was a dry one. The instruments of torture tied to me keep going, but I need a break. 

“MER-Y DAA-Y MERC-Y.” I whine and shift around in my bondage, but I need to know if I’m close to finishing. 

“Ho mu-h lon-er, Da-dy?” I ask, knowing I probably won't get the answer I want. 

“I'm not supposed to tell you, but you’re struggling a lot, so I’ll let you have this one. A little while, but not too long.” I whine and attempt to release my arms from the restraints when that doesn’t work, I slump back into them. My mouth is parched from all my screaming, and I want the gag off. It is stretching my mouth, and it’s starting to ache even if not open all the way. 

“Ca- t-e ga- co-e off?” 

“You know that none of the gear is ever taken off,” I whine loudly as it’s about the only thing I can do. I accept that I will continue to be tortured, so I just lay there waiting for the inevitable. Of course, it doesn’t take long for the machines to be turned on again, but this time they are all at full speed. I wasn’t expecting them to go any higher than they were before, so I start screaming at the top of my lungs. 

“Pllllleee-sssseee. Lo-eeeeeeeerrr theeeeeeee-“ I beg. It’s too much; they are hurting me behind any pain I have felt before, but it's still not unbearable either. 

“I won’t do that,” I scream at that and start sobbing alongside my screams. Tears are running down the side of my eyes and down to my ears. I am thrashing around, and I feel the restraints biting into my skin. I scream, sob, gasp for air, and for a couple of moments at a time, I stay completely silent as I go through waves of pain that made me feel like I was on fire. And yet my body decided to have another orgasm, the seventh of the night. It was another dry one that felt like sandpaper being pushed through my piss hole even though nothing came out. The machines still don’t stop their assault on my exhausted body, and I’m not sure how much longer I can take it, so I continue with my convulsions. 

“OWWW. Pleeeeeee-sssseee. Ple-se. Ple-se. Ple-se. OWWWWWWWWW.” 

“Daaaaaaa-dddddyyyyyyy. Pleeeeee-sssssseee.” 

“NOOOOOO -ooooooreeee. Noooooo -orrrreeee.” 

“Owwwieeeee. Lo-eeeeer th-mmmmmmm.” 

“S-oooooooooooooopppppppp.” 

“OWWWWIEEE. OWWWWWW. AHHHHHH.” These few sayings and sounds are the only things I can let out of my mouth that is not a wailing sob. 

I wait and wait what feels like an eternity, but finally, the machines are turned off without my prompting. I continue to scream and sob as I still feel pain going through me like a knife. Once the pain subsides a little, I stop screaming but keep crying my life out. At that point, I hear the door open and close. 

“Good job, Baby. Good job. I am so proud of you.” Daddy goes on speaking sweet nothings to me, but I barely understand them. I am too preoccupied with feeling him remove the clothespins with my ear lobes, nose, and tongue. The gag comes off next, and finally, I can see Daddy’s face as he removes the blindfold. I immediately look into his eyes and start to sob hard again. I could see that Daddy was proud of me for going through my treatment in full without safe wording, but I could also see the worry he had about it being too much. 

“I am going to take the nipple clamps off. Deep breath, Baby.” I breathe in as deep as I can with my stuffed nose and scream loudly again as the clamps come off and leave a stabbing pain in my nipples. The collar is removed, and I could finally breathe normally again if I wasn’t crying, that is. The ropes holding the vibrators are taken off next, with my stomach being first and my left thigh being last. My arms are untied next, and I immediately bring my hands to my face to hide it. 

“Another deep breath, sweet one. I need to take out the dildo.” I nod and take a few seconds to catch my breath before I breathe in deeply. It doesn’t hurt me as much as the clamps did, but I still whine as it had been pounding me, and now my asshole was sore. My legs are the last thing to be released, and Daddy takes them off the stirrups and puts in the space between them. I hear him walk away as I remain hiding my face in my hands. A drawer is opened, something crinkly is pulled out, and clicks open and close again. Daddy walks back over to me and goes in between my legs. I feel something cold touch my dick, and I immediately shoot myself upright. 

“NO. NO MORE! NO.” I shout as I swat Daddy’s hand away. 

“It’s just a baby wipe, sweetie. I’m sorry. I should’ve warned you first. Can I please clean you up?” I look at Daddy’s hand and realize that he is only holding a baby wipe. I nod my head yes to his question and lie back down again. I feel the coolness touches my junk again, but I only flinch this time. It is wiped all over my balls, penis, and stomach clearing away all the cum that came out of me. Daddy walks away again to throw the baby wipe in the trash can before returning to his spot between my legs. He starts rubbing his hands all over my body in a soothing motion. Very light touches and wiping away of tears help me calm down enough to sit up and hug him. I soon as I feel his warm, strong arms embrace me, I renew my bawling. 

“Oh, my Baby. It’s over now. It’s okay. I’m right here for you. I will always be here for you.” I put my head on his shoulder and stick my face in the space between his neck and shoulder. 

“Baby, wrap your legs around my hips and wrap your arms around my neck.” I do as I am told and feel Daddy place his right arm under my thighs and wrap his left around just under my armpits. I am lifted off the chair, and Daddy takes on my full weight before heading for the door. 

He opens the door, walks out and down the hallway to his bedroom, where I sleep with him during the weekends. We come into the room, and Daddy makes a straight line to the bed where he lays me down on my back and sits with his back touching the headboard. Once he is settled, I swing my leg over his hips and hide my face in his shoulder again. 

“Shhhhhh, Baby. No more crying, please. You’ll make yourself sick. It’s okay now, it’s all over.” Daddy starts to rock me side to side while rubbing my back up and down three times before patting my bare butt three times. He stays telling me how good I was, how it’s over, and asking me to stop crying. The soothing routine he has created calmed me down quickly, and I stop crying completely. I get to the sniffling stage before I lift my head off his shoulders and look at him. He immediately smiles at me and places a kiss on the tip of my nose. 

“How long, daddy?” 

“Two hours, Baby. Thirty minutes for each day of the week you have exams for and the day you go to class and work.” 

“It really hurt.” 

“I know it did, which leads me to my question. Do you want to put a maximum time on your treatment? I noticed that when we did an hour and fifteen minutes a few weeks ago, you didn’t struggle as much. So, you can maximize your treatment time to one hour and fifteen, one hour and thirty, one hour and forty-five minutes, two hours, or keep trying for more time. It’s up to you, my precious one” Daddy is still rocking me when I start to think about my options. I’m pretty sure I started to freak out around one hour and thirty minutes, but I can’t be sure. The whole two hours were difficult to go through, but I made it, and I never felt the need to safeword. I was close, though, in the last minutes, I felt like the pain was becoming too much, and I would have to tap out soon. I really don’t think I could make it any more than two hours without tapping out quickly. 

“Two hours. Maximum two hours. I don’t think I can handle more time without safe wording quickly.” 

“Thank You for being honest. It seems like Daddy has six rules to follow now. Huh?” 

“Yeah. Maybe I should make more.” 

“Oh, there’s the cheeky baby that I love so much. I was so worried that I had gone too far.” 

“No. It was just right. Like Daddy always is.” Daddy chuckles. 

“Why, Thank You, Baby.” 

We sit in silence for some minutes before my stomach growls loudly. 

“What time is it?” 

“Obviously, dinner time for my little boy, but the real-time is nine pm sharp.” Three hours exactly have passed since the start of my treatment. The three most prolonged hours of my life. 

“Do you want me to carry you downstairs, or do you want to walk?” Daddy asks me 

“Carry.” I really don’t want him to let me go just yet. He leans forward, and I wrap my legs around his waist again and tighten my arms around his neck. Daddy gets up from the bed and walks out of the room and down the stairs. The curtains are always closed with Velcro to the wall to keep them from opening accidentally, so I don’t mind being naked in the common areas. As we come closer to the kitchen, I can start to smell…garlic bread. 

“Garlic Bread!” I lift my head off his shoulder and look towards the kitchen. Daddy laughs at me but keeps walking forward. 

“I knew you would like your favorite food after such rough treatment. Even if I believe that it’s technically not a food but a side dish,” We make it to the dining room/kitchen area where Daddy places me on one of the dining table chairs. He kisses my forehead again and goes to his cabinets to remove to plates for us. The garlic bread was in the oven, and when I looked at Daddy’s recycling bin, I noticed there were two smaller frozen garlic bread boxes with a frozen dinner pizza box. 

“Daddy, did you make a pizza as well?” 

“You’re very observant, little one. Yes, I did. I want you to eat an entrée and a side dish tonight. You need to regain your strength. I know you would love to eat just bread, but you need more than that for energy.” 

“Bread has a lot of carbs for energy-giving.” 

“True, but I still want you to have some pizza.” 

“Okay, Daddy. I will have some pizza.” Daddy has placed two slices of pizza and two slices of garlic bread on each plate. He grabs a plate in each hand and brings them to the table. 

“Thank You for being such a good boy, Baby.” 

One plate is placed in front of me and the other in front of the chair next to me. Daddy goes back to the kitchen side and opens the fridge. He grabs one water bottle and one bottle of Coca-Cola. I really hope the soda is mine but no such luck. The water bottle is placed next to my plate, and Daddy sits down next to me. 

“Okay, Baby. I want you to eat, then pack your stuff up so you can go home tomorrow and then shower and get into bed. If that can all be done before ten pm, that would be great.” 

“Why so early?” 

“So, you can rest up for all your midterms. You’re going to need your rest this week.” 

“I’ll try my best, Daddy.” 

“That’s all I can ask for.” We both start eating, and I eat both pieces of garlic bread and one pizza slice. I don’t want the second slice, though. I want another piece of bread. 

“Daddy, can I have another piece of garlic bread instead of the pizza slice?” Daddy looks at my plate and sighs softly. 

“Can you eat the slice minus the crust for another bread?” I shake my head ‘No’ softly. I get full very quickly, which has led to me being underweight my whole life. 

“How about half the slice?” I shrug my shoulders. 

“Can you try?” I nod my head and take a big bite from the slice. I eat what I think is half of the slice and turn to Daddy for approval. 

“You get to have another slice of garlic bread.” He gets up and grabs another slice out of the oven with a pair of tongs. It’s placed on my plate, and I instantly pick it up and bite into it. I finish that piece and finish off the water bottle. 

“Do I go pack my stuff now?” 

“Yes, Baby. Just put your plate in the sink first.” I put the pate in the sink, wash my hands, and grab my textbooks from the other end of the dining table. I put them in my bookbag based on height so I can see everything. Then I place my pencils, pens, highlighters, and whiteout inside of my pencil pouch and put that in the front pocket. I grab the sweater from the back of the chair and head upstairs to put my clothes in my duffel bag with my backpack in tow. I usually don’t take out all my clothes from the duffel, so I don’t forget anything since I won’t be able to get it back until next weekend. Sadly, I can only stay with Daddy during the weekends since he was at one point, my professor and a relationship between the two of us is prohibited. I need him, though; I need my Daddy, and he says he knew I needed him from the moment I walked in through his classroom door. I don’t know how true that is, but he’s told me that story enough times to believe him. The last thing I need to do is put everything in my toiletry bag and put it in my duffel. I will do that in the morning after I have taken my shower so I can leave. With my duffel and bookbag complete, all I need to do to go to bed is a shower. 

“Daddy, I’m finished packing. Do I get into the shower?” I shout from the top of the stairs. 

“Yes, Baby. I will be up in a few minutes to check on you. I just need to clear up the kitchen.” 

“Okay, Daddy.” Daddy’s townhouse has two bathrooms, but neither of them is in the master suite. The bathroom on the second floor is at the end of the hall, the master bedroom is at the beginning. There are three bedrooms in between the two rooms on either side of the hallway. One of the rooms is the playroom while another is Daddy’s office, and the final room is supposed to be where Daddy’s bottoms sleep, but he says I am a good boy, so I get to sleep with him. There are another two rooms and a bathroom on the first floor behind the stairs, but I only ever go into the bathroom if we are hanging out downstairs. 

I make it to the second-floor bathroom and close the door behind me, but don’t lock it. Daddy has asked me not to because he is afraid, I will fall deep into little or subspace and injure myself with him unable to get to me. I can decide to lock it if I want complete privacy, but right now, I am feeling littler than usual, so I think it’s best to keep it unlocked. When the water is warm enough, I get into the bathtub and stand under the spray. I let the warm water soothe my aching muscles and close my eyes to relish in the beautiful feeling. 

“BABY!” I jump a little and open my eyes wide while looking around until I spot Daddy’s head peeking in around the curtain. 

“I’ve been calling your name. Why didn’t you respond?” Daddy shouts at me. 

“Sowwy, Daddy. I no hear you.” Daddy sighs. 

“Do you want to put the plugin and let me bathe you instead?” 

“No. I shower now.” 

“Okay, but I am staying inside of the bathroom to make sure nothing happens.”

“Yes, Daddy.” Daddy closes the curtain, and I hear him close the toilet lid and sit down. I grab the shampoo bottle and pour some onto my hand before rubbing them together and running my hands through my hair to wash it. Once I had lathered up the shampoo enough, I let the water run over my head and get rid of the shampoo. I rinse my hands of the leftovers, and then I do the same process with the conditioner. I finish my hair, and I grab my loofah off the hook that it’s kept on from the wall. I pour some body wash onto it and let some water get onto it to get it warm, and then I rub it onto my chest. I pass it over my nipples to harshly, and it makes me gasp loudly. 

“What’s wrong?” Daddy is back at the side of the tub, peeking his head in. 

“Trying to clean myself but hurts.” 

“Want me to do it?” I nod my head. Daddy grabs the showerhead and detaches it from its base. He puts it down, so the spray is still inside the tub, but so he won’t get wet when he is bathing me. I walk closer to him as he rolls up his sleeves to his elbows and buttons them, so they won’t slide down. Daddy extends his arm out, and I hand him the loofah before turning my body to face him. He grabs my left arm and passes the loofah over it and my armpit. The process is repeated with my right arm, and then he passes the loofah over my stomach and neck arm. The only part left was my chest, and I whine. 

“It’s okay, Baby. I will do it as softly as I can.” Daddy puts his finger in one of the parts of the loofah, so just a small part touches my nipples. He rubs them as softly as he can on both nipples then passes the whole loofah in between them and on either side. The showerhead is passed over my upper body, and then Daddy moves onto my legs. My legs are soaped up, and Daddy asks me to put my hands on the wall so he can scrub my feet. Then he asks me to squat a little so he can pass the loofah in the space between my balls and butthole. Once again, the part that hurts the most is the only part left. However, Daddy takes hold of my penis and gently passes the loofah over it. He also does my balls and my inner thighs. I am rinsed off again and asked to turn around. 

My back is more comfortable as only my asshole hurts, but it needs to be revealed to get cleaned. The loofah is quickly passed all over, and then I am told to bend over. I feel Daddy spread my ass cheeks open with his thumb and index finger of his left arm and use his index finger of his right hand to pass the loofah over my sore hole. He then places the loofah at the small of my back and squeezes the loofah, so soap runs down the crack of my ass. Daddy lets go off my butt, grabs the shower head and rinses my butt then opens my crack again to let the soap leave. I then stand up, and I am entirely rinsed off before the water is turned off. The showerhead is put back into its place, and the curtain opened so I can step out. Daddy holds out his hands, so I take them and let him guide me out, so I won’t fall. He grabs my purple towel off the drying rack and starts by shaking my hair dry and then passing the towel all over my body. I start looking around the bathroom since I am bored and notice that my chastity set minus the replica dildo is already on the empty shelve of the storage unit. They are waiting for me to put them on tomorrow morning. Daddy stops when he notices I became very still and was staring at something. He looks in the same direction and sees what I am transfixed on. 

“Just like always, Baby. I know it’s hard for you to not have me at all times during the week, but this helps you remember I will always be here if you need me.” I nod my head, and Daddy kisses my cheek. 

“Let’s brush your teeth” Daddy grabs my toothbrush from the holder and puts some toothpaste on it. He moves me in front of the sink with my back to it and gently squeezes my cheeks two times for me to open my mouth. Once I do, Daddy sticks my toothbrush in and starts brushing my teeth for me. He does the front of my teeth then leans down so he can see better and does the back of them. Then he tells me to put them together to pass the brush all over them, and my tongue is stuck out so he can move the brush over it. I am turned around and told to rinse after Daddy turned the faucet on. I clean my mouth out quickly while Daddy puts my toothbrush back in the holder, and I am now ready for bed. 

“Alright, come on, let’s get you to bed.” 

“Carry?” Daddy chuckles at me again. 

“Your very little right now, huh?” I nod, and Daddy lifts me up high enough to wrap my legs around his hips. Everyone always tells me that I am too underweight, and it's terrible for me, but it lets Daddy carry me with ease, so I think it’s a good tradeoff. We make it back to the bedroom, and Daddy moves the comforter down the bed before laying me down on the left side. He then closes the door and dims down the lights. 

“Want to watch a movie, or do you want me to massage you?” 

“Mmmmmm, both?” 

“Both?” 

“Listen to the movie and watch Daddy massage me” Daddy contemplates my compromise for a few seconds. 

“That sounds, okay. Is there any movie you want to listen to?” 

“Winnie?” 

“Ah. A cuddly bear just like my baby.” I smile, and Daddy goes to the small two shelf bookcase he has in the corner of the bedroom full of DVDs. The first time I came, all the movies were PG-13 and higher, only taking up the first shelf. Then I came back a few weeks later, and the lower shelf had been filled with kids' movies. Daddy says he had gone downstairs to his basement, noticed the box full of DVDs, and decided to put them on the bookshelf. I think he did it for me to be able to watch any kids movie I wanted with him. He pulls out The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh from the lineup and pops the disk into the DVD player. Then he grabs the remote, turns the TV on, changes the input to DVD Play, and the main menu pops up. Daddy presses play and then grabs both a face cream and a body lotion from his dresser before straddling me. The theme song to Winnie The Pooh is playing from the TV, but I am too busy staring at Daddy to pay attention. 

“I’m going to do your face first, then I'll do your body, then I’ll turn you around and do your back.” I nod my head, and Daddy playfully sticks out his tongue at me while shaking his head. It makes me smile and giggle, which in turn makes Daddy smile. He pours a small dollop of the face cream onto his left hand, close the face cream cap and rubs his hands together. He rubs the cream onto my cheeks first then passes it over my forehead and eyebrows. He then takes his index and middle finger on each hand and moves them under my eyes and on my nose, being careful on my nose. The same two fingers but only from his right hand pass the cream just under my nose to right over my top lip and from just under my bottom lip to my chin. He then takes his thumb, index, and middle finger on each hand and rubs my ears, paying particular attention to my earlobes. Once he’s done with my face, he wipes his hands on a rag I hadn’t noticed he brought until they are clear of the face cream. The body lotion is uncapped, and a more significant amount is poured onto his hands, rubbed together, and he starts massaging my neck. Moving down, he does my shoulders and chest, lightly on my nipples, and then my stomach. More lotion is poured, and then my arms and hands are massaged until they fell like Jell-O. I close my eyes and just let myself fell how good the massage is. 

I open my eyes when I feel Daddy starts to get off me and feel that my legs and my feet feel like Jell-O as well. I look to the side of the bed and notice Daddy is wiping his hands. 

“Daaaaaaddy, do my back, please?” 

“Oh, I thought you were sleeping already.” 

“Uh-uh.” 

“Turn onto your stomach then.” I push myself to the side and then onto my stomach. I put my arms beside me, and I feel Daddy straddle me again. He again starts at my shoulders and works his way down my back right before my butt. I close my eyes again, but Daddy does both of my arms and then starts gently massaging my asscheeks. 

Blaine fell asleep before I finished with his butt, but I decided to do his legs, so all his muscles are massaged. He deserves it after pushing himself through his most intense treatment, yet. I once again finish with his feet and get off from the bed. This time he really is asleep, and I wipe my hands clean before pulling the comforter from the ottoman at the end of the bed up until it meets his shoulders. I tuck him in a little and kiss his forehead. The TV is a bit loud now that he is asleep, so I lower the volume and restart the movie, so it’s not so quiet in the room when I’m gone. I plug in his phone, that stayed on the dresser during the night, and check if he has any important messages. No message or phone call had come through, so I turn on his six am alarm and put the phone down. I turn the lights off and walk out of the bedroom but leave the door slightly ajar so I can hear him if he calls me. 

I go into the playroom and decide to clean up now since its only ten forty-two, and I don’t have to be in bed until midnight. I sigh when I see everything that I have on the instruments table because it’s a lot. It hurt me to listen to my Baby scream, cry, and beg for me to stop, but I couldn’t. At least, I think I couldn’t. The time he gets for his treatments is based on his school and work schedule for the week. Weekend shifts are not counted because Blaine comes stays with me, so I make sure he gets up and out my front door early enough to get there on time. If he works, I give him fifteen minutes, if he goes to class, I give him fifteen minutes, if he goes to an exam, I give him thirty minutes. This week Blaine has two midterms every day Monday through Wednesday and school and work on Thursday. Hence, the two-hour-long treatment. I hope that I know him well enough to have made the right decision. He told me I had, but he’s in little space, so I don’t know how much I can believe him. 

I move the instruments table into its corner and grab the nipple clamps and clothing pins from it. I walk to the lockable metal cabinet I have and put both in the Nipple/Clips drawer. The vibrators are placed in the Vibrators/ Butt plugs drawer and the blindfold and gag in the Gags/Blindfolds drawer. Ropes are looped, tied up, and put in the Cuffs/Restraints drawer. I grab some paper towels and the disinfectant bottle from the Other drawer and wipe down the medical chair. Blaine is the only one who is using it right now, but I want to make sure it's clean, so he doesn’t get any infection by accident. I also wipe down the restraints, so they are clear from his sweat. I throw the paper towels in the trash bin and put the disinfectant back in its drawer before closing and locking it. The only drawer that was not in use tonight was the Spanking/Whipping drawer, which I rarely use nowadays. The key to the drawers is then taped to the back of it, but only I know that. I grab the replica dildo, grab the trash bag out of the bin, put a new one, and turn off the lights before walking out and locking the playroom door. That key is on my keyring, but I’m the only one who knows which key unlocks what door. 

I go into the bathroom and put the dildo in the sink. I then pick up Blaine’s discarded purple towel back on the drying rack and put the loofah back on its hook. Then I close the shower curtain and clean the dildo with soap and lukewarm water before placing it with the rest of Blaine’s chastity set. I grab the trash bag and replace it before I turn off the lights and walking out of the bathroom, closing its door. 

I put the bathroom trash bag next to the playroom's trash bag that is next to my office door. I walk into my office and pick up my paperwork from my desk until its clear. I put the papers into my bag and turn off my laptop before closing its lid. I had already saved all my work and plugged it in before Blaine’s treatment finished, but I thought he would fall asleep faster so I would have time to do more work. No such luck, though, but it's alright since my Baby is cared for. I put my pens and markers into my bag as well and close it up. I then grab the trash bag, replace it with a new one, turn off the lights, and walk out of my office, closing the door behind me. 

After grabbing all three trash bags, I walked downstairs and put them into my bigger trash can so that I only take out one big bin every week. I had already cleaned the kitchen and wiped off the dining table, so I just check if my front door and basement/garage door are locked. Once I know they are locked, I turn off all the lights and walk back up the stairs. I take my shoes off at the top, so I don’t walk into the bedroom with them and make a noise. I walk in and notice Blaine hasn’t moved an inch since he fell asleep. I put my shoes on my shoe rack that’s in my closet, and I use the light the TV is giving off to change from my casual clothes into my pajamas. I put my dirty clothes into my clothes bin, and then take the DVD out of the player, put it back in its case and back onto the bookshelf. I then get in bed with Blaine. 

As soon as I am settled, Blaine moves from where he was to lay on top of my chest. He puts his face in my neck and his arms on either side of me. I wrap my right arm around his back and use my left hand to grab the TV remote to change the input to my cable box. I decide to watch Untold Stories of the ER but put my TV on sleep mode with a countdown of two hours in case I fall asleep without turning it off. I put the remote back on my dresser and wrap my left arm around Blaine as well. I watch the show for about half an hour before I start to feel drowsy and eventually fall asleep with my arms wrapped around my Baby.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone. I hope you're doing well in these hard and weird times and that you are staying home to lower the curve. If you are in the medical field, thank you for being on the front lines. Hopefully, this chapter provides everyone with a distraction.

I hear my phone alarm go off, and I lift my head off Daddy’s chest to turn the alarm off. Daddy is usually able to sleep through my buzzer, but I don’t want it to ring long enough for him to wake up. I turn around and notice; Daddy is still sleeping, so I gently press a kiss to his cheek and get up from bed to go to the bathroom. I pull the sheets back up the bed on my side, so Daddy’s right arm doesn’t get cold. I then grab my phone from the nightstand, my toiletry bag from on top of my duffel bag, and the clothes Daddy had laid out for me. It was a pair of red jeans with a navy-blue shirt, blue and red plaid bowtie, and navy-blue oxfords. I grab everything I need and start going to the bathroom, but not before closing the door slowly, so I don’t wake Daddy up with the noise I make or any light I use. 

I make it to the bathroom, turn on the light, put my thing down on one of the shelves, and close the door. I squat down in front of the under-sink cabinet and pull out a bottle of the ready to use enema from the pharmacies. Daddy used to give me enemas after my treatment but before bed, but I always ended up crying from being tired and wanting to go to sleep that he now lets me do them in the morning before I leave. Pre-made enemas are easy to administer to oneself, so why should I be kept up any longer than necessary on Sundays? I rip the safety seal off it and pull off the protective shield before I get on my knees on the bathmat and lean forward until my face is on the floor. I stick the tip and start squeezing the bottle gently but firmly to get as much liquid out as possible. I press the bottle a few times and get most of the saline laxative inside of me. I pull out the tip and get up from the floor. I used to need a small butt plug to keep the solution in, but I’ve gotten used to holding it while I shower. I get off the floor and start the water. I used to only shower in the morning, but Daddy asked me to shower twice a day because I encounter many people throughout the day, and Daddy doesn’t want me sick. I don’t get sick quickly, but I also don’t have medical insurance, so I see where he’s coming from.

Grabbing the shower cap from the hook on the back of the door, I smooth my hair back as much as I can with just my hand and put it on. I get in once the water is at the hot temperature. I like it and stand under the water. I wash my hair Sunday, Wednesday, and Friday nights since I don’t want to wash my hair often because of the gel. I shower quickly as it was just my body, but I make sure to scrub my nipples, penis, balls, and asshole thoroughly to avoid any type of infection from our toys or equipment. I turn off the water, dry off completely, put the shower cap and towel back in their place before sitting down on the toilet to expel my enema. 

I gratefully only need to have an enema once a week to keep my bowels clean for the plug as long as possible. Once I have a bowel movement, I need to go to the bathroom as quickly as I can so, I don’t get constipated. Sure, I can hold it if I need to, but I usually go to the bathroom as soon as I get the feeling, I need to poop, so that doesn’t happen. It hasn’t happened to me since we started this treatment thing, and I don’t want it to happen any time in the future. At this point, I think my enema has come out and that I can get up. I clench and push out my anus a few more times to make sure there’s no saline solution left, and when nothing comes out, I get up from the bowl, grab some toilet paper and start to wipe. It takes a few toilet paper folds to get the job done, but I get there and flush the toilet. I go to the shelves where Daddy placed my chastity set and grabbed the cock cage first. I put the ring around the base of my cock and put the pins and spacers before sliding the enclosure on and locking it shut with small brinks lock. I lube up the dildo with the lube Daddy had left on the shelf and gently push it in. I am so used to having the replica dildo inside of me that I don’t need any preparation. Once the dildo is in, I grab the harness and step into it before sliding it up, placing my caged cock through the hole, and making sure the back strap will keep the plug-in. I then lock the harness with another small brink lock.  


The keys to the locks are on the same shelf, but I leave them there for now while I get dressed. I put on my boxer briefs that Daddy likes me to wear instead of boxers since they make my butt look more prominent and then my socks before putting on my jeans. I look at the shirt and the bowtie with some reluctance. This is the type of clothing that I usually wear, but today I’m not feeling the preppy boy outfits, I want to be able to move around more and not have anything too tight fitting. I think I’ll go with a t-shirt and some causal sneakers instead of the oxfords. I grab my deodorant off the shelf and put some on before putting it in my toiletry bag, and then I go the same with my vitamins, hair gel, toothbrush, and hand lotion. The last thing that I have out is my cologne, but I need to pick a new shirt first. I open the bathroom door and shiver a little since I had gotten so used to being in the shower's heat. It’s not too cold out since it is March, but the temperature is usually chilly inside of Daddy’s house because he doesn’t like to get sweaty. 

I open the bedroom door again, walk in and put the shirt back on a hanger and the shoes back in its box. I have my side of the closet now since Daddy has bought me too much clothing and shoes than can fit in my loft space. I like keeping my shoes in their boxes while Daddy likes putting his on a shoe rack. I can tell which shoe is which by looking at the name on the boxes since most shoes have different names for specific colors and styles. I gently pull out a square blue box with three white stripes on the lid that has the name Superstar Originals in bold letter and BLACK/WHITE/GOLD under it on the front of the box. I pull the shoes out and slip them on before tying them up. I put the box back, and I stand up while reaching up for a black t-shirt. I get an idea. Smirking, I turn around and walk as lightly as I can to Daddy’s dresser, where he keeps his T-shirts and more casual clothes. I pull open the second drawer and pull out a Calvin Klein black long-sleeved sweatshirt that I was able to spot since Daddy organizes his drawers Marie Kondo style. I pull the shirt on and close the dresser drawer making as little noise as possible. 

I turn around and notice Daddy had rolled onto his right side, facing my side of the bed with his hand pressed down onto my pillow. I guess he misses me just as much as I miss him when I’m gone. I bend down and press another kiss to his cheek and whisper, “I love you, Daddy. Thanks for a great weekend, like always. See you on campus” into his ear. He whimpers and nods slightly but doesn’t wake up completely to say goodbye. He usually never wakes up, but I know he loves me dearly. Daddy tells me every chance he gets. Daddy is lucky because he doesn’t have to get up so early since he’s not a morning person it works out better for him. He can sleep at midnight and wake up at eight to be out of the door by nine and on-campus by ten. We both take the subway, but I leave earlier to make it seem like we don’t live together. Most people know I spend the weekend at someone’s house, but I tell them it’s a side job housesitting for an elderly couple who like to take weekend trips. I don’t know how most people believe me because there are plot holes everywhere in that story. I guess we are all tired from school, work, extracurricular activities, and everything else that comes with being a college student to notice.  


I grab my duffel and my bookbag and place them outside of the door. I close the door slowly to not make any more noise in the room and go back to the bathroom. I pick up my bottle of cologne, but before I spray it, I see Daddy’s cologne and put mine in my toiletry bag. I spray Daddy’s cologne on me instead. I take a deep breath, and I realize I smell like Daddy does, but I don’t think any of my friends have been close enough to Daddy to know how he smells. I can just tell them I’m trying out a new scent. The clock on my phone tells me it’s 6:47, and I must hurry out of the door to make it onto the seven am bus that will take me to the closet subway station. Then I will ride the subway to the 8th street station where campus and my shared loft is. Luckily, I was able to score one/third of a loft that is five minutes from school, so I don’t have to walk much to drop my duffel off and go to class. I don’t see my two roommates since they are always out, so it works well for me, even if it is tiny. I finish getting ready and put the chastity keys in the toiletry bag, turning off the light and closing the door behind me. I shove my essentials bag into my duffel and zip it before picking up my messenger and putting it on my left shoulder and across my body and doing the same with my duffel onto my right shoulder. I go down the stairs and grab my homemade fruit cup and Chobani yogurt smoothie from the fridge and unlock the front door. I walk out and pull the spare key from its hiding place in a hollow candle on a light fixture. I close the door and lock it before putting the key back and walking down the street to the bus stop. 

I don’t have to wait at all since I got to the stop as the bus was pulling up, and I took a seat after swiping my NYC transit card. Daddy pays for my transit card because he feels terrible about living so far from campus and not being able to take me home since we can’t be seen together as more than just a professor and his student. I eat my fruit and drink the smoothie while on the bus to help pass the time. It takes about fifteen minutes to get to the Utica Avenue station, where I walk to the subway and throw my trash in the trash bin. I get on the four train and stay on for another fifteen minutes. I then switch from the four train to the B train, where I spend 10 minutes on and off at the Broadway-Lafayette St Station. I walk the five minutes to my loft and go up the stairs to the door and unlock it with my key. The loft is above some shops, so it’s a little noisy during the day, but nothing those noise-canceling headphones Daddy bought me can’t fix. I step inside and slide open the curtain to my section and place my duffel down onto my bed and slide the curtain close. I head back outside, lock the door, go back down the stairs and walk the final five minutes of my morning commute, where I finally get to my class. I get here at 7:50 exactly today, but I usually get here from 7:45-7:58 on any given Monday morning, which is great since my class starts at 8 am. I sit down in the back row since I don’t like being called on in class. I am too shy to answer questions the professor makes, but Daddy is trying to help me with that by making me talk to people when we go out together. At restaurants I must order my food, when we are trying on shoes, I got to ask for my size and so forth. I also need to be looking at the person I am talking to. It has been helping since I can now look up at people when they address me instead of looking at the floor. 

Today should be easy, though, because I’m taking an exam in two out of three of my classes. I am taking Personality, Developmental Psychology, and the lab for Developmental Psychology today and Wednesday. I take Music Theory II class for my music minor tomorrow and Thursday at Tisch and then come to the main campus for my Human Memory and Spanish II classes. Fridays I use as a rest day, and I go to Daddy’s at night to spend the weekends. I told my boss I needed that day off because my family is very religious about family dinners, and I have to be there. Thankfully, he took the bait. Not without comment about how all the college students who work for him ask for Fridays off with a good enough excuse and conveniently come drunk or drugged on Saturday. I was never going to do that, but I nervously chuckled and went on with the interview. 

This week I have my Personality and Developmental Psychology exams today, my Music Theory II and Human Memory exams tomorrow, and finally my lab exam in class and my Spanish II exam at home since it’s online on Wednesday. It’s on a day that I don’t have that class because our professor doesn’t want to take class time for the exam, so we are doing it online, so what she lectures on Tuesday will be on it Thursday she can teach about the next topic.  


My Personality class starts at precisely 8 am when Professor Alexander Rivera walks in through the door. He’s a tall, muscly man that looks like he should be on the cover of Men’s Health magazine with dark brown hair and eyes. He wears eye contact most of the time but has come to class with glasses on when he was running late once. His clothes are usually tight around his body to show off his muscles, and his shoes are always a pair of black dress shoes that are sparkling clean. On the first day of class, he walked in, and most of the guys seemed intimated by him while most of the girls stared with wide eyes and slightly opened mouths. 

“Hello, Everyone. I am Professor Alexander Rivera. You may address me only as Professor Rivera. I am not your friend, and I am not your equal. I am here to teach, and you are here to learn. That’s it. Does everyone understand?” He had said in a firm and raised voice.  


No one dared move when he said this, but he did look at me and squint his eyes at me for just a few seconds. I knew what those squinted eyes meant. I didn’t have to listen to his little spiel about being friends or equals. I am his friend, and he is my equal because he’s Daddy’s best friend, and he must treat me as right as Daddy treats his submissive. Both of us are respected, but Emma is mostly on her knees, licking Alex's shoes clean or with her face in his crotch while I am always sitting on Daddy’s lap cuddled. We play different roles for our partners, but we are never thought of as less than for needing someone to take care of us. 

Today he just starts his class with a “Good Morning everyone. I hope you did the chapter readings for the midterm today.” Most of the students attempt to avoid eye contact and look down at their laptops. Daddy prefers that I use an old-fashioned notebook and pen to take my notes, so I don’t have anything to distract me, like the internet. I had done the reading, though, unlike some of my classmates. 

“Okay. It seems like most of you didn’t read it. So, I’m going to call out someone’s name and ask a question about the chapters. If you answer it correctly, you get five extra credit points, and you are done with the exam giving you an A-plus. If you answer incorrectly, you don’t get any points, and you must keep going until you get an answer correct, but you are losing half a grade with every question. That’s going to be how this exam is going to go as it gives you five tries to get a passing grade. Also, it’s better for both of us as I don’t have to grade papers, and you don’t have to answer fifty questions.” He grabs his attendance list; we all must sign before leaving class to get an attendance point and looks it over. I know what’s coming, he’s going to call my name out first. 

“Is…Blaine Anderson here?” Called it. I tense up a little and feel my heart rate start to speed up.  


“Yes,” I respond but in a low and meek voice. 

“Great. I’m going to ask you a question first, but I need you to answer in a louder voice. Understood?” 

“Yes,” I say louder this time. I know Alex is telling me to speak louder because Daddy asked him to help me with my shyness by getting me to talk more in class. He hasn’t done it this semester, and I thought he forgot, but I guess he has been waiting for the right moment.  


“How prevalent are anxiety disorders in the U.S?” 

“About 18% percent of the population has one. Making it about 40 million people over the age of 18 at any given time in a year.” I state loud and clear. 

“That’s correct. Five points and an A+.” I exhale a breath I didn’t know I was holding and relax into my seat. I was getting better at public speaking, but it was still scary, primarily when my midterm grade depended on it. The rest of the class is spent the same way with Alex asking students questions and explaining the correct answer if the student got it wrong before asking them another question. An untraditional way to give a midterm exam, but it still works. I wrote down all the questions and answers for my notes for the day. Most of the students were able to get a correct answer in the first four questions giving most of the class a B minus or better. There was one girl that needed six tries to get an answer right, giving her a C minus, and another boy needed nine times, which means he got an F plus. Nineteen of us were able to do it on the first try. Once every student had answered correctly, we were at the end of class time. Alex said we could now go down to sign the attendance sheet, so we all get up and moved to the front of the class. I get to the front and sign my name before handing the pen over to the person behind me.

“Good Job today, Mr. Anderson.” Why must he make me talk in front of these people again? 

Can’t it just be a one and done every class. I know I hopelessly wish for that since Alex is a dominate and will make me talk as many times as he wants because he has Daddy’s approval for that. 

“Thank You, Professor Rivera,” I said just as loud and clear to get him off my back. I know they are doing it for my benefit, but sometimes it’s a little too much too soon. 

I walk to the building where my next class is and go up the stairs since the elevator is broken today, but I have thirty minutes in between classes, so it’s okay. I take a seat at the back of the classroom and wait for Professor John Bobby to come to start his class. He’s a colleague of Daddy’s, but he doesn’t know what is going on between us. Only Alex and Giavanna Rossi are aware of what’s going on because they are both in the BDSM community. Giavanna is a “Pet Owner” where her boyfriend, Hunter, likes to act like a dog, but they sometimes act like a D/s couple. I don’t understand why acting like a dog would be pleasurable, but most people wouldn’t want to call someone Mommy or Daddy when they are thirteen or older. I honestly don’t mind what Hunter is into since I play with him when we’re at the club or one of the tops houses. By that time, I am in Little space and like him about ten times more since he can sometimes be mean as a submissive. I especially like him when I give him belly rubs, and we cuddle together like an actual kid with his dog. I only see Giavanna in the hallways or when at the club with Hunter since I already took her Introduction to Psychology and Social Psychology classes. 

Professor Bobby walks into the class a few minutes late and immediately puts his stuff down to start looking for our exams he has misplaced. He’s an older man who has been teaching psychology at NYU for close to thirty years. Alex is hoping he retires soon since he will take over the department once that happens. The psychology department is filled with people who are in their thirties, but John Bobby has refused to give up teaching to live out his “golden years.” He says that he still feels like teaching, so why should he retire and stay at home where he will be bored out of his mind. I mean, I wouldn’t want to stay home if I was only there to make other people happy instead of myself, but I can see why Alex wants to take over already. He has been on the road to department chair since his research study was published in multiple peer-review journals. To wait any longer because someone who hasn’t done any research in many years doesn’t want to give up the spot seems frustrating. After the professor had gotten his bearings and stuff together, he finally gave out the exam booklet, thirty minutes behind schedule. I spent the next hour quickly trying to finish the one hundred question exam with limited time; he created for us. I do finish on time but with only two minutes to spare. 

After my Developmental psychology class, I have an hour and a half for lunch, and then my lab for Developmental Psychology, which is gratefully taught by a teacher’s assistant instead of Professor Bobby. I go down the stairs and to the cafeteria where I make the line to get food at the buffet and grab a chicken sandwich with French fries and a cup to fill with soda at the machine, which I fill with Coke. I sit down at a table that is close to a wall and a window so many people won’t walk by, but that is still close to the soda machine in case I want more. I pull my bag off my shoulder and put it on the floor. Then I pull out my headphones and put my Spotify on shuffle from my phone before putting the headphones on and listening to music. I pour ketchup over the chicken patty and one part of my plate for the fries from a bottle that every table has and start eating. I take my time eating, but I finish the burger and most of the french fries with the whole cup of soda. I don’t think I will eat or drink anything else for lunch, but I still have forty-five minutes in my break. I grab my bag from the floor and pull out my pleasure reading book. It's “The Shining” by Stephen King. Daddy was nervous that I would get scared and have nightmares while away for the week when we were buying some books at Barnes & Noble. I told him I would call him to calm me down if that happened, but I am in the last one hundred pages, and I haven’t gotten too scared reading it. I read until I have fifty-eight pages to go and fifteen minutes to get to my next class. I put my book and headphones back in my bag and put my phone in my pocket. I then throw away the extra fries before putting my plate and the cup in the bins for the staff to wash. 

I walk to the building next to the one I was in and go up the elevator. I feel the need to pee when I see the stick figure signs on the bathroom doors and pull the handle down to go inside. I go into one of the three stalls because I am too shy to pee in front of people, and I’m already peeing before I hear the door open again. I hear two sets of footsteps come in, and one goes to the stall next to me while another goes to a urinal. I shake my penis to get the last few droplets out of my cage, which has a large opening for me to pee from since it’s not used for restriction purposes. I look down to grab my pants from around my waist and notice some familiar shiny shoes. I pull my pants up and button them up again. I then flush the toilet, but don’t open the door to the stall because I think Alex wants to talk to me, so I make it seem like I am digging through my bag for something. We both hear the urinal flush; I know because he flushes a few seconds later, and whoever was at the urinal walked out of the bathroom without washing his hands. Gross. We both open the stall doors and walk to the sinks. 

“How has your day been, kid?” Alex likes to call me ‘kid’ because I’m a little, but not his little, and I don’t mind it like I did squirt. 

“Good, Alex. I had a big lunch and read from my book,” I reply as we both wash our hands.  


“I know. I was in the cafeteria while you were there. I watched you for a while.” I grab some paper towels and dry my hands off before turning my head to look at Alex. 

“I didn’t notice you at all.” 

“Yeah, because your nose was stuck in a book. I did take a picture of you, though, and send it to Kurt. He told me to give you this while we were texting.” I know there’s nothing in his hands since he just finished drying them. He throws the paper towels away, and without me noticing, he swings his hand back. Alex smacks my butt hard in the center, pushing the dildo further into me. I yelp and reach my hands back to protect my butt. 

“What was that for?” I turn to face him so he can’t smack me again without me noticing he was moving his arm for a strike.  


“Kurt said it was for taking his shirt without asking. He also said that you look adorable and cuddly but that he would like you to ask before taking something of his. He’s not angry about it just a little upset that you took something without permission. He made sure to tell me that multiple times.” 

I nod my head sadly. I just wanted to have something of Daddy with me this week. I didn’t mean to upset him in any way. Alex notices that I am sad and rubs my back gently. 

“He was proud of you for getting an A-plus on your exam, and I mentioned how you talked three times and that twice your voice was firm. I especially mentioned how the last time you talked, it was in an authoritative voice without being prompted. You should’ve heard how he spoke when he said, ‘I can’t be any prouder of him today.’ It was like he had never been proud of anyone ever before.” 

I nod my head again, and Alex pulls me into his arms for a quick hug. Even though it was a short hug, so we didn’t get caught hugging, it made me feel better. 

“Thanks, Alex. Can you tell him that I just wanted something of his with me this week? I didn’t mean to take anything without permission or make him upset.” I could text Daddy to tell him, but Alex was probably going to see him before my class is over. 

“I’ll let him know. You're done with your tests for, today right?”  


“Yeah.” All the tops knew a tentative schedule of all the bottoms because they talk to each other so much. They weren’t allowed to touch or discipline us without our dominates consent, but if they had permission and didn’t like it, we could protest. That was an unwritten rule amongst our friend group. 

“Ok, but you still need to get to class on time, so go.” I nod and grab my bag off the floor before walking out and to my lab that is only an hour-long, where I sit in the back. We are supposed to be doing an independent research study on any topic involving experimental or observational techniques that study kids. I have already done my two presentations of a literature review and a proposed experimental design since I took the easy way out. I asked a day-care where a kid I used to babysit goes now because I got a more stable job, letting me sit in with the kids and watch. I wrote down what I observed while I played, sang, and did anything else the kids wanted me to do. All I have left to do is my report and turn it in. That means that I come to this class to listen to other people’s presentations, but I don’t like missing any classes in case the TA says anything that might help with my study. Yes, I know, I’m only coming because of my Fear of Missing Out. Our exams, if you can call them that, are us just writing out our opinions on who has the best project so far, but it’s counting for 10 percent of our grade because it has to seem like the TA is doing something. I mean an easy 10 percent for showing up and writing an opinion, yes, please. 

Class ends quickly enough as it’s only an hour-long, and I head out of the building and get off campus to my 420ft studio I share with two other guys. How do we fit three guys in such a small space? Well, we each only have a twin-sized bed and a dresser. Connor and Ryan had figured out a way to split the loft in three with curtains, and when I came to check it out for the first time, the bed and dresser were already here. They told me that they needed a third guy because the original flaked on them, even though they had already bought the furniture. I could move in that day, and all I needed was my clothes, bedsheets, and cooking/cleaning supplies, so I just went for it. They had given me one cabinet up top and one drawer to store my cooking/eating stuff in, and they promised not to touch. Which surprisingly, they haven’t. Our kitchenette has a two-burner stove/oven and a dishwasher with some countertop space for cooking. Across the kitchenette are a two-person table and the bathroom entrance. We all share the bathroom medicine cabinet where everyday essentials go on one shelf per guy and the under-sink cupboard, which is where the cleaning supplies are. It’s super crowded, but the guys are usually out, so I’m alone most of the time. I eat at the table and study there if the guys are not home. If they return, I go to my room and put my headphones on and study on my bed. Daddy doesn’t like that I got to review on my bed because he says it makes sleeping harder. I haven’t noticed a change, but Daddy is better at seeing things about me than I am. 

I pull out my laptop, textbooks, and notebooks from my duffel and book bag and sit down at the table to study for my exams tomorrow. I keep my noise-canceling headphones handy, but it doesn’t get noisy enough for me to use them. Although, I did hear a woman scream for three minutes straight about not liking the service she was getting. I study for another three hours, putting me at five-thirtyish in the afternoon, and I’m hungry at this point. Neither of my roommates had come back, and I never really know where they have gone, but I’m glad I get the apartment to myself most of the time. I put my schoolwork on my bed and decide to make some boxed Kraft mac and cheese because they are about to expire. I can’t be letting any food waste because it’s a waste of the little money I have. I pour the six cups of water in the pot and let it boil before pouring the noodles in and stirring them for seven minutes. I drain the noodles from the water and put them back into the pot. Then I put the one-fourth cup of milk, the four teaspoons of butter, and the cheese packet. I stir them until everything is mixed and pour it out into a soup bowl I have. I eat the whole bowl of mac and cheese and drink my bottle of Minute Maid Apple Juice. I put my dishes into the washer, put a cleaning pod in, and start it. I’ll get the plates once I’m out of the shower. 

While my dishes washed, I put my duffel on my bed and unpacked my clothes. I put the dirty clothes into my hamper and my clean clothes back into my drawers. I usually take more clothes than I need in case I get dirty playing or need an outfit change. I don’t need to do this since I have most of my clothes at Daddy’s house but better to be safe than sorry. The shoes are placed in a line on the floor, and I slide off the ones I have on now, making it four pairs of shoes I have in my loft. I have two pairs of sneakers, including the Adidas, one dressy pair, and a pair of black oxfords. I put my grooming stuff back onto my shelf in the medicine cabinet and put the bag inside my duffel before folding it up and sliding it under my bed. I place the chastity keys in my bottom dresser drawer under my heavier winter clothes alongside my complete chastity. I put my schoolbooks that I will need tomorrow into my bag and the rest on top of my dresser. Now that everything is where it needs to be in my room, I think a shower is in order so I can sleep. 

I grab my chastity keys, a pair of basketball shorts, boxer-briefs, socks, an old high school t-shirt, and the shower caddy. The caddy has anything I will need in the shower, so I don’t leave anything that my roommates can use. They probably won’t as they are good with only touching their stuff, which surprises me. 

I turn the bathroom light on and close the door behind me. In the loft, I make sure to lock the entrance to the bathroom because I am not comfortable with my roommates inside at the same time as I am with Daddy. I turn on the water, and I get undressed, so I can shower, put my stuff together for tomorrow and go to bed. I’m more tired than I thought I would be today, and I still have two days to go with exams. I unlock the harness and slide it off, then I pull the plug out of me and place it in the sink then relock the harness. I open the cock cage and take it off, then I put the pieces back together and lock it again. I run the dildo under warm water and use some hand soap to sanitize it before drying it off and wrapping the chastity set in my dirty clothes. That way, the set is hidden, and my roommates don’t find out what my relationship with Daddy truly is. I put the keys in my shower caddy, so I don’t accidentally leave it in the bathroom or drop them. I pee before getting in, put my shower cap on, and get in under the hot water. After standing under the water for a few minutes, I hear the door open and close, so I know either Connor or Ryan have come home. I hurry myself up and shower as quickly as I can while still cleaning every part of my body. I towel to dry off and hang them both the towel and shower cap on the hook that’s on the back of the door. I get dressed quickly and brush my teeth before opening the door. I pick up my clothes as carefully as I can and grab the caddy before walking out. 

“Hey, Blaine,” Connor says from his chair at the table. 

“HI, Connor. What have you been up to?” I respond while still walking to my side of the loft. 

“Oh, you know. Hanging out with the girls and studying.” The way he said studying makes me believe he has the girls do his work, but I just chuckle and put my stuff down on my bed.  


“Well, I wouldn’t know about the girls, but I do know a lot about studying,” I respond while leaning on the kitchen countertop. 

“Oh, yeah. You told Ryan and me that you had six classes. How’s that going for you? I would be dying with that amount of work.” 

‘You would die with any amount of work you put in yourself,’ I think to myself but respond with “It’s a lot, but thankfully we are juniors now so it should slow down soon.” 

“That’s true. So why didn’t you put the extra classes next semester or take them last summer semester?” 

My fall schedule didn’t have the extra classes because there was still time for me to catch up in spring, where I would have Daddy more often as he promised to sign up to teach fewer classes. I couldn’t let Connor know that, though. 

“Uhhh, I didn’t have enough money to pay for summer, and I didn’t want to drown myself during the first semester of being an upperclassman.” I make up the upperclassmen part off the top of my head.  


“Oh, damn, that sucks, but at least you are getting them over with now, so your senior year is chill.” That was my plan all along. Take as many classes as I can, so I only have to take only the Research Experience class during my last semester. That gives me more time to work and be with Daddy. 

“Yeah. Kind of my point. Then I have more time to work my last semester, so I am ahead of the game.” We both hear the dishwasher beep, and I remember I had put my stuff in. I walk to the machine and open it up as Connor keeps talking. 

“Do you ever think about anything other than school or work, dude? Like come on, you have a boyfriend, don’t you guys ever want to have a night out in the city or something? We live in New York City, the capital of the world, and the city that never sleeps. There has to be something you guys want to do.” 

I put my dishes away as Connor is talking, and I’m almost done by the time he is finished. Of course, there’s stuff I want to do with Daddy, but if anyone finds out that Daddy and I are in a relationship, he could be fired, and he loves his job. I CAN’T be the reason that is taken away from him. 

” Yeah, there is stuff we want to do, but we can’t. We’re…both broke and…not really into going out with crowds much.” It was harder to pull out of the hat, but I managed and finished putting my dishes away. 

“He’s a student?” 

“At NYU, no. At parsons, yes.” Daddy had gone to Parsons for a semester before transferring to NYU. I know there is more to that story, but I haven’t found out yet. 

“That’s literally like two blocks away, so why you don’t get to see him more during the week?”  


“He works a lot to pay for his classes. He works an office job, so he only does the paperwork on the weekends.” A half-truth, but it works. 

“Damn, that sucks. At least you have someone, though.” 

“I thought you had ‘the girls, ’” I say nervously. I don’t want to offend him or anything.

“I do, but they're not loyal like you and your guy. These girls will give me up as soon as they see someone hotter.” 

“Well, that sucks. I hope you find someone, but Ummm, I’m drained, and I still need to get my stuff ready for tomorrow.” 

“Yeah. Yeah, don’t worry about it. I’m waiting on Ryan to come and get me because we are going to country night at a bar tonight. So, you’ll probably have the apartment to yourself, but if we come back, I’ll make sure we stay as quiet as possible.” 

“Thanks for that, Connor.” 

“Your Welcome, dude.” 

I smile at him and slide my curtain closed. I decide to get my clothes ready for tomorrow, and I raid my drawers for stuff to wear. I pick a pair of light wash jeans with a grey t-shirt and a grey zip-up sweater I have. Then I grab a pair of boxer-briefs and socks and put everything on the dresser with the pair of black Adidas next to them. I grab my dirty clothes from the floor and place them on my bed. The bottom drawer is still opened from when I was picking out my clothes, so I carefully unwrap my clothes and hurriedly put all three chastity pieces inside. I pile the clothes on top and close the drawer, so it doesn’t look weird when I already have an outfit picked out. The dirty clothes I place into my hamper, I then grab my book bag and put it next to my dresser. That way everything, I need for tomorrow is in one spot. I take one more look around and see that everything is ready and where it should be, so I get into bed. I decide to text Daddy, so I open up my messages app and click on his contact. 

“See you around, Blaine,” Connor yells from the living area as he walks to the door. 

“See you. Have a good night.” 

“Thanks. You too.” I hear the door open and close again, and this time I am left alone. Just the way I like it.  


‘Hi, Daddy. Sorry, I haven’t texted you all day, but I came home and studied. Then I made dinner, showered, and got ready for tomorrow. How was your day?’ I send the text and go to Instagram to scroll through my feed as entertainment until he texts back. 

‘Hi, Baby. It’s okay that you didn’t text me because you were studying like a good boy. I’ve had a busy day too, so that’s why I didn’t text you. Are you in bed yet or still studying?’ 

‘I’m in bed, Daddy. Oh, by the way, I’m sorry I made you angry by taking your shirt without asking. I just wanted to have something of yours with me this week.’ I text and wait for two minutes, but there is no response. I go back to scrolling through Instagram but only get in thirty seconds or so before my call screen comes up. I pick up the call and put the phone to my ear. 

“Daddy, why are you calling me?” 

“Because I need to make myself clear with you, but first, are you alone?”

“Yeah, Connor and Ryan went out to a bar and might stay out for the night.” 

Okay, then. Let me explain to you that I am not angry at you, I am upset, though.” 

My only experience with parental role models before Kurt was my parents telling me that they are angry at me and that I deserved punishment. That usually meant beatings, so I don’t know how upset is different than anger. Isn’t upset just a more delicate way of saying angry?  


“Angry is a strong feeling that some call mad that sometimes makes you want to hurt someone or something, and upset is a milder feeling that makes you sad. You disappointed me, which makes me upset, but I never got to the point of being angry. You know Daddy takes excellent care of his stuff and likes his things in a certain way. If you would’ve asked Baby, I would’ve said yes, especially if you would’ve told me it was because you wanted something of mine to hold you steady this week. Instead, you sunk around and took it without permission, which made Daddy sad, NOT mad. Now have I ever let you take something without permission?” 

“No, Daddy. I always have to ask before I take anything you haven’t already said I could use.” I say with my voice starting to break. I get why he’s disappointed; he’s taught me better than that. It’s why asking for permission to take something is not one of my official rules. 

“That’s right. Now I want you to apologize to me for taking my shirt without permission and promise not to do it again.” I am sniffling at this point, but I nod my head before realizing he can’t see me. 

“I am sorry, Daddy. I don’t…..want to make….you sad. I just…..needed something of yours this week,…..but I should’ve asked first. I promise……not to do it ever again….and on Friday I’ll give it back……Washed, dried, ironed……. and anything else. I’m sorry.” I start sobbing almost as soon as I start talking, but keep my voice as clear as I can because Daddy doesn’t like it when I talk incoherently. He says I am a college student, so I should be able to speak clearly, and if crying is making that difficult that I should cry first and talk second. I love Daddy, and I never want to make him anything but happy. I hear my phone ring again, and when I look at it, I notice Daddy had hung up and faced timed me. I click answer once again and see Daddy’s concerned face.

“Baby, I need you to breath, okay?” I nod my head but still take in shallow breathes. 

“Come on, Baby, do it with me. In 1,2,3,4,5 and out 1,2,3,4,5. Again, 1,2,3,4,5, out, 1,2,3,4,5.” 

They keep going for a few minutes, and soon I start feeling more relaxed and stop crying. 

“Sorry for everything.” 

“Hey, you apologized, and I forgave. Have you taken your Zoloft yet?” 

I shake my head no because I usually take it right after I decide to sleep since it tends to make me tired. 

“Take it now, sweetheart. You need to calm down and go to bed.” Daddy usually calls me Baby to remind me that I supposed to act younger than I am since I had a lot of trouble with that at the beginning. Now and then, he calls a pet name to let me know I can be as big or little as I want. I realize it’s barely ten o’clock, why should I be put to sleep? 

“I don’t want to go to sleep yet, Daddy.”  


“I know, but you’ve been crying, and that wears a person out. With your exams tomorrow, I will feel better if you fall asleep now and get more rest than usual.” I nod my head and put my phone down on the bed, but before I get up, I hear Daddy talk again. “Baby, please put your phone, so I can see you take it.” I pick up the phone, but I point it at my face instead of putting it down.  


“Daddy, you know I always take it.” 

“I know, Baby, I do, but it will make me feel better. Please, for me.” I nod my head and put my phone on my dresser propped up against my books. I grab my pill bottles out of my bookbag and show them to Daddy. Tonight, I only have to take Zoloft, but I sometimes need my Xanax throughout the day when things become too much. That usually only happens at work since I work as a barista, and some people think that they are allowed to treat me with disrespect because “The customer is always right.”. I shake one Zoloft pill out of the bottle and put both back bottles into my bookbag. I like to keep both bottles together, so I don’t misplace either of them. 

“I need a bottle of water from the fridge. Be right back.” I put the pill down and walk to the fridge to get a water bottle. As I walk back, I twist open the bottle cap and take a swing to make my mouth wetter, which makes it easier to swallow a pill. 

“Take a deep breath and swallow, Baby. I know you can do it.” I have trouble swallowing pills, so much so that somedays I start to cry about it. Daddy usually helps me by calming me down by rubbing my back and reminding me that it will all be okay someday. I pick up the pill from my dresser, take a deep breath, put the tablet in my mouth, and take some huge gulps of water to swallow. Once I am confident the pill went down, I brought the bottle down and put the top on it. I usually keep a bottle of water on my dresser during the night anyway, in case I get thirsty, so I just put it on the furniture and pick up my phone to lay down.

“Good job, Baby. Thank You for letting me watch. I’m just worried, especially since we both forgot your pill last night.” As Daddy talks, I get back in bed and get comfortable under my sheets. 

“Yeah, I hadn’t remembered until I was studying, so I just waited for tonight. Hopefully, I don’t have side-effects.” I reached to my left-hand side where my dresser is so I can grab the six-foot phone charger that Daddy bought me and plug it in. 

“Well, if you do, you can call me if it's during the night or text me if it's during the day, and I will text you back as soon as possible.” I finally manage to grab the charger and plug in my phone. 

“Okay, Daddy.” 

“Anyway, how was your day?” 

“It was going good, but then you sent Alex to me. After that, I kind of felt like…. blah. If that makes sense.”  


“Yes, it does. It made you feel uncomfortable and down. I’m sorry about that, Baby. I never meant to make you feel like that.” 

“I know. I think if I had taken my pill last night, I would’ve been fine. But I was already feeling off before that.” 

“We have to be more careful with your pills. You need to take them every night.” 

“Well, this is the first time we forget.”

“I know, but I am supposed to remind you, and I didn’t.” 

“I mean, we both are humans, so we are allowed to forget.” 

“Yes, but we need to vigilant about something as serious as your medication. Especially me since I am the Daddy, but Thank You for trying to make me feel better.” 

“Your Welcome,” I yawn through my sentence and start having trouble keeping my eyes open. 

“Sleepy?” I nod my head and burrow myself deeper into my sheets. 

“Exactly how you………wanted me.” I yawn again, and Daddy chuckles at me. 

“Is your phone plugged in?” I nod, yes. 

“Your alarm should be on since I activated it last night. So, I think you are ready for bed.” 

“I am.” I start to sound sluggish, and it’s getting harder to hold my phone up, which Daddy chuckles at me for. 

“Put your phone down, but don’t hang up.” I nod my head and do as I am told. Putting my phone on the dresser meant moving onto my left side and getting comfy to sleep that way. I usually sleep on my stomach, but I want to see Daddy’s face as long as possible. 

“Have a good night, Baby. I’ll stay on the line until I am going to bed so I can be here in case you have a nightmare.” Nightmares are a side-effect of Zoloft, and while I usually don’t get them, I might tonight since I forgot to take my dose yesterday. 

“Mmmmm, ok-ay, Dad-dy.” 

“Shhh, sleep.” I faintly nod my head but fall asleep as soon as I stop moving. 

I chuckle at Blaine’s attempt to respond to me. Zoloft makes him fall asleep fast, and I know he wouldn't fail to respond to me if he had anything to say about it. I watch him sleep for a few minutes before going back to work, grading my classes midterms. Unlike Alex, I had given my class an exam instead of asking most of them one question and calling it a midterm. I know that was because he had procrastinated and didn’t finish typing up his exam in time, so he made it seem like the students were to blame for the change. He’s good at making people think it’s their fault when it’s not, but he never uses his “gift” to make people feel bad. He only uses it when it benefits everyone involved, like making his midterm exam only ten questions max. I finish grading all the exams, readied my bag and clothes for tomorrow, hoped in and out of the shower, and got into bed before Blaine had trouble. I could hear him whimpering, but I waited it out to make sure I didn’t wake him if he could sleep through it. However, when he starts shifting around and talking about, “please, don’t,” while still whimpering, I knew it was a nightmare. 

“Baby, it’s Daddy. Come back to me. I’m right here waiting for you, just follow my voice, Baby. You’re not stuck in that bad place, just walk back towards me. I love you and need you to tell me you’re okay.” Blaine opens his eyes and smiles gently at me. He fixes his pillow, so he is hugging it, but his head is still under it and closes his eyes to go back to sleep. I wait a little while longer to make sure Blaine doesn’t wake up again, and when he doesn’t, I decide to sleep myself. 

‘If you wake up from another nightmare, call me. I’ll leave my ringer on, so I wake up. I love you, Baby. Have a good day tomorrow with your exams, and if you need me at any time, call me. I am always here for you and to love you.” I send the text, plug my phone in, and settle down to go to sleep. It doesn’t take long for me to drop-off in a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the week went the same as Monday. Go to school, take my tests, come home and study, make and eat dinner, shower, and go to bed. Of course, I had spent some time with friends and watching TV to relax but now that all my midterms are done and I am done with school for the day, I just need to get through my work shift. Then I can go home and sleep and go to Daddy’s tomorrow for a full ten days since it’s spring break next week. However, it seems like life does not want to make anything easy for me.

While I’ve had this job for a while, I’ve been keeping something from everyone. My boss is a homophobic prick. He finds flaws in everything I do, and he always finds a way to make me feel inferior to him and my coworkers because I’m gay. He once told me I couldn’t go on break with them because “the boys were going to lunch.” Like, I have a dick so I’m a boy and just because I like guys doesn’t mean I’m any less of a man.

Today, he has been up my butt since the second I came in. I was right on time and by the time I had put my stuff in my locker, I was clocking in one minute late. The contract I said when I was hired said that I had a five-minute grace period to clock in or out, but he scolded me in front of my coworkers. The worst part about it is that I didn’t say anything back, I just nodded my head and got to work on my cash register. Not staying away from someone who doesn’t show me respect is against Daddy’s rules for me, so not telling him that my boss is rude to me. I just hope Daddy doesn’t find out about it, ever. I went about my business and rung up costumers as fast as I could and when my coworker, Drake, got tired of making drinks, I made them as fast as I could while he rung people up. We had a nice rhythm going today, I was on the register for an hour then he was, and we went on like that for five hours. Just one left in my shift and my boss decided it was time to bother me since the store was empty for the first time since I got here earlier.

“Blaine.”

“Yes, Steven.” Steven hasn’t earned my respect, so I won’t call him Sir. My parents would be mortified if they heard me calling an elder by their given name. I might have even earned me a beating once I got home but I am no longer living with them, so I don’t care what they think.

“You were late today, and you’ve been slow the whole time. What’s wrong with you boy? Not feeling up to working with your lazy self.” Lazy. LAZY. I’ve been working since I was sixteen years old to get enough money to move to NYC without my parents' help and I did it while earning a 3.8 GPA. I am anything but lazy.

“Steven, I’ve been working since I was sixteen, graduated with a 3.8 GPA, was a lead vocalist in my high school choir, worked summers, got enough money to come to NYC without my parents' help and I was able to get a full ride to NYU. I am not lazy and last time I checked no one has complained about their drinks today so how about you get OFF MY BACK.” I am not sure where the confidence in myself to hold my ground came from, but I am glad I have it.

“Get off your back?”

“Yeah, get off my back. You are always saying rude things to me and about me and frankly I am sick and tired of your name-calling.”

“Well you know what I can call you?”

“What? What more could you possibly call me? You’ve called me a fairy, twinkie, flamer, you’ve questioned my manhood and my mental health multiple times. So, what, what can you call me now?”

“Fired.”

“That works for me.” I turn to face Drake, who stood silent like he always had. “Hope you have a great time on your own during the evening rush that is about to come in.”

I walk past Steven and to the locker room where I grab my stuff from my locker, slam the door and walk out of the café’ just as a large group of NYU students was walking in. Now, Steven can see what it’s like to take orders and make drinks for dozens of impatient, overworked, stressed-out college students. I keep walking and sitting aimlessly for a while and by the time I looked up to check where I was, I was in front of Daddy’s house.

How that happened, I’m not sure. He won’t be home for another hour or so, so I let myself in and lock the door behind me. I walk up the stairs and go to the door of the room where Daddy makes his submissives sleep. I know what’s waiting for me behind that door, but I deserve it. I am a liar and don’t follow Daddy’s rules, so I deserve to sleep in this room instead of with Daddy in his bed. Some way somehow, the door opens, and I walk into it. It’s a nursery. Sir had bought all the furniture and accessories after we had been together for a few months. He wanted me to have a space of my own if I wanted it, but I never did. Certainly, my punishment will be to spend time as a toddler so I might as well get used to it now. The furniture, which is all white, was set up like a U with the changing table and nightstand on the left side, the crib in the certain with navy blue curtains behind it to block the view from the window and a dresser, highchair, and rocking chair with a thick pad on it on the right. The exceedingly small closet is across the crib and the door is next to the closet.

I drop my drawstring work bag, take off my shoes, and climb onto my changing table so I can climb into the crib since it was tall enough where I needed to be lifted into it. I crawl to the edge of the changing table, carefully get onto my nightstand, and put my foot into the crib. I then shift my body into the crib and land on my right side. I turn around, so my head is facing the changing table since that is where Daddy had put the pillow. I lay down and close my eyes since, at this point, I don’t want to do anything but sleep.

“Baby. Baby what are you doing here?”

I wake up to Daddy petting my head and gently shaking me. As soon as I see him, I start to sob and jump into his arms.

“Baby, you’re scaring me. What’s wrong? Hmm. Tell me what’s wrong.” I shake my head and continue crying. Daddy rocks me side to side for a while. When he gets tired of rocking me himself, he sits down in the rocking chair and rocks me there.

I cry for what seems like hours, but I finally manage to calm down. Daddy just keeps rocking me until I am no longer sniffling or hiccupping.

“Daddy can I have some water?”

“Of course, but you are going to tell me what happened. Okay?” I nod my head and Daddy gets up from the rocking chair. We make it downstairs, go to the kitchen, and Daddy gets me a bottle of water from the fridge. I am sat down on the countertop while Daddy unscrews the cap and then handed the bottle. I drink half of it in one go, then I hand it back to Daddy. Daddy picks me up from the counter and walks us back to the rocking chair in the nursery where he starts to rock me again.

“I lied to you,” I say after Daddy had me straddle him.

“About?”

“My job and the manager, Steven.”

“Okay so what happened today to cause you to have a breakdown?”

“Ummm. Steven has always been rude to me and today he thought it would be okay to call me…lazy.” I hang my head, so Daddy doesn’t see my face when I tell him how long I’ve been lying to him. “He’s…. He’s always…. He’s been rude to me since he started working there a year ago. The name-calling started almost immediately.”

“What names did you call you?” I shake my head no. I can’t make myself say those words again. “I need to know what he called you, Baby.”

I start to tear up again. “He…uhhh…He called me…ummm…fairy, flamer, faggot, twinkie, Nancy boy, and others. He’s also...” I start to shed tears and shake a little.

“He’s also questioned my….my mental health, especially since he saw take my Xanax after a customer yelled at me and made me anxious. He said I wasn’t man enough to deal with my problems, so I need pills.” I take a few seconds to compose myself before continuing.

“Other times he questioned if I was a real guy. He once asked me if I had a penis or not and another time, he told me I would have my break after him and a coworker since the boys were going to lunch, the girls had to stay behind.”

I hear Daddy sigh and I know he’s upset with me. “Baby. You know I have to punish you for letting this happen to begin with and not telling me about it so I could help you, don’t you?”

I nod my head, yes. I knew Daddy would punish me for letting Steven say such rude things to me. It was apart of my rules to stray away from people who disrespected me, but I didn’t leave. I needed the job and I didn’t think the situation would get so bad. So, in turn, I lied to Daddy that everything at work was ‘Fine” and now I had to pay the price.

“I’m sorry.” Daddy nods his head in understanding but I know he is disappointed in me.

“You are going to get a spanking for lying to me about it and for letting it go on for so long I am going to use a paddle. Then for not leaving that job when you figured out that Steven was being disrespectful, you will spend Spring break as a toddler. That includes Tuesday when we go to those doctor appointments.”

I start crying lightly. I just lost my fun spring break time with Daddy because Steven was a dick. To make matters worse, I now had to go to stupid doctors' appointments as a toddler. Daddy had booked appointments for the eye doctor, a physician, and a dentist. Thankfully, Daddy knew two out of the three doctors so he could act as a buffer for me at those. I could deal with the eye doctor since they didn’t physically or emotionally poke and prod.

Daddy pulls me into him and puts his arms in a position to pick me up with him. I know we are going to the playroom so I can have my spanking and just the thought of the pain makes me clutch at Daddy. We walk across the hall where Daddy pulls his keys out of his pocket and unlocks the playroom door. We go inside and the door is immediately closed behind us so no one hears my screams. I am then placed on my feet and Daddy points at the spanking bench that is in the left-back corner of the room. I walk to the bench and stand there facing it as Daddy moves around behind me. I usually have corner time before and after my spanking. Technically, it isn’t cornered time since there is no empty corner, but I need to stand in front of the piece of furniture I am going to be on and stare at it.

“Okay, Baby. Let’s get you undressed and onto the bench so we can get the spanking over with. After your spanking, we are going to get you redressed and I am going to drive you to your apartment so you can get your things.”

I gasp at Sir's statement. One, he had never driven me home and two I will probably be made to go to the apartment in a pullup. That meant I had to be careful in case Connor and/or Ryan were home. Daddy spun me around when I didn’t move and untied the bow, I made at the back of my full-length brown apron. I hadn’t noticed it was still on me honestly. Reaching up to touch my head, Daddy pulls my hand back down.

“Your hat is still in the crib.”

I nod as he unbuckles my belt and slides it out of my pant loops. Then he helps me get my shoes, socks, blue jeans, underwear, and white polo off. Daddy folded them as he went to make it easier to dress me later. Daddy then had to unlock my chastity set but couldn’t since the keys were in my bag.

“Do you have the keys to your chastity?”

“Yes, Daddy. They are in my work bag.”

“Wait here while I get them.”

“Yes, Daddy.”

Daddy leaves the room and goes back to the nursery to get the keys from my bag. Once he finds them in my bag he comes back into the room, closes the door, and starts unlocking the set. After he takes all three pieces off, he points at the spanking bench again.

“Get on, Baby.”

I put my right knee on the knee pad and push myself onto the bench. I put my other knee on the other knee pad and put my arms on their own set of pads. The bench was thankfully long enough for me to be able to lay my head and torso on it. I wait patiently as Daddy straps my arms, legs, and torso down to the bench. I don’t want to rush him anyway since I only get closer to pain as he goes on strapping me down. Once I am strapped down tightly, Daddy stands behind me for a while to make me tense.

“I am going to go up to a high number so there is no need to count them. You can still safe words if you need to. Understand?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

“Then let’s begin.”

Daddy swings the paddle back and lands it in the middle of my butt. This was going to be a long and hard spanking. Daddy keeps going for some time and I start to bawl again. It was hurting but I knew Daddy was trying to make a statement. I was wrong in letting Steven say so many rude things about me and keeping it from Daddy. I am worth more than what Steven made it seem like and I should’ve walked away at the beginning.

“Owwwww. Daaaaddddyy, please. I’mmmmm Sooooorrryyy. Pleeeeaseee I’m sorryyyyy.”

“Dadddddyyyyy, stooooop ittttt, Iiiiii’m Ssssooooorrryyy. pleeeeasssee. Please.”

“Daddddyyyy. Itttt huuuuurrtttssss.”

“Owwwwiiiiieeee, Daaaadddyyyy, pllllleeeassee sttttoooopppp. Plllleeaaasseeee.”

“I’mmmmm sssorryy.”

At one point I stop begging and just let myself sob and holler since I know I am in the wrong and need correction. After a while, I notice Daddy isn’t spanking me anymore and is instead rubbing my back.

“Shhh, Baby. You did well. Daddy is done spanking. You did well. Shhhh.”

Another period passes, and I am calm downed enough to stop crying. Daddy brings a box of tissues and wipes away my tears with one before pulling out another and asking me to blow my nose. I get as much of the mucus I can out and then Daddy wipes my face again with another tissue. I hear when Daddy goes to the cabinet he has and begins going through the drawers. I am left alone for a bit to have my second corner time and then I feel Daddy behind me again.

“I am going to put some aloe vera on your butt then I am going to unstrap you and we can cuddle for some time before we go to your apartment.”

I nod my head in understanding but I don’t want to verbally answer. My throat hurts and I want more water. I’ll ask for it as soon as I am back in the rocking chair. The coldness of the lotion shocks me and I flinch as much as I can in the restraints. Daddy is careful when rubbing it into my bruised skin and makes sure it covers my entire butt before stopping his movements. Daddy goes back to the cabinet and puts the lotion into the drawer before coming to unstrap me.

As soon as I can get off the bench, I come down and hug Daddy tightly. “Sorry, Daddy, I no mean to be a bad baby.”

Daddy grabs my chin and forced me to look up at him. “You are not a bad baby, you made bad decisions. That does not make you a bad baby.”

I nod and hug him tighter, then he picks me up. While making sure that his arm doesn’t touch my butt we go back to the nursery. Daddy sits back down on the rocking chair and has me straddle him again, but I arch my back, so my butt doesn’t touch his thighs.

“Daddy can I have some water?”

“Definitely.” Daddy hands me the bottle of water we had left behind, and I finish it off, but I still want more.

“We get more, please?”

“Yeah, come one, Baby.” Daddy picks me back up again and I wrap my arms around his neck. We go downstairs and Daddy takes another bottle out of the fridge. This time, however, he puts me on my feet to uncap the bottle instead of the counter. Daddy takes out of my Nuk 10 oz Pooh and Tigger sippy cup from the cabinets. He then fills it to the top before handing it to me.

“Thank You, Daddy.” I bring the sippy up to my mouth and drink as fast as I can, but Daddy pulls it away from my mouth.

“Slow down, Baby. We don’t want you to get a stomachache.” I nod and the bottle is handed back to me. Drinking at a slower pace now, I manage to drink the whole bottle and Daddy refills it for me.

After Daddy picks me back up and we make our way back to the nursey again. I don’t drink any more water since I don’t want any but in case, I need it I have it. The bottle is put on the floor and Daddy rocks me for a while.

“Okay, Baby. Let’s get you dressed so we can go to your apartment.” Aww. I was comfy.

Daddy lays me down on my stomach on the changing table so he can look for my pullups in the closet. This closet only has my baby clothes with the bigger closet in Daddy’s room has my big boy clothes. Toddler Time, as Daddy calls it sometimes, involves me being in pull-ups, wearing toddler clothes, using bottles, sippy cups, plastic eatery, pacifiers, and whatever else Daddy says.

I stare as he brings out a packet of Depend Fit-Flex Pull-Up Underwear for Men, Maximum, and [a white polo onesie](https://i.etsystatic.com/12029293/r/il/2bfeab/1619864339/il_794xN.1619864339_oa1x.jpg) from the closet. I guess the onesie is, so no one questions why my shirt changed while still reminding me that I am on toddler restrictions. He brings the pull-ups to the changing table and helps me get down from the table.

“I don’t want your butt to get hurt while you get into the pull-up so put your hands on my shoulders and step into it.” I nod and step into the pull up when it’s opened, and Daddy pulls it up to my hips. I don’t like pull-ups, but these aren’t so bad either they honestly feel a lot like my boxer briefs.

“Step in” I put my legs in the holes of the onesie and Daddy pulls it up my body, and then I put my arms in the holes before Daddy buttons it. Daddy kisses my cheek and then walks back to the playroom to get the clothes that we had left behind. After he comes back, my jeans are put on, buttoned, and belted. Daddy then sits me on the rocking chair to put on my socks and shoes without my butt is on a hard surface. Now that I'm dressed, I’m ready to go.

“Daddy, what if Ryan or Connor is home?”

“Why would that be a problem?”

“My shift ended hours ago. What if they noticed I haven’t come back?”

“Tell them we went to a late lunch together and now you’ve decided to come to stay with me for the break. I think it’s time to give the old couple housesitting story a rest.”

“Okay, Daddy.”

“Please, remember to tell them as little as possible. We don’t want to get caught when we only have a year until you graduate.”

I nod and hug Daddy tightly. I can’t lose him when we are getting close to the finish line. Daddy chuckles and kisses me on the cheek again.

“Come on, Baby. Let’s go get your stuff, we will stop by someplace to get dinner before coming back and then we can watch a movie before sleeping. Sound good?”

“Sounds, great, Daddy.”

“Let’s go then”

Daddy takes my hand and we go down the stairs and to the garage/basement. Daddy only has space for one car but it's all he needs. He drives a black 2016 BMW X3 with a black interior that has leather seats and accents. To make sure that no one could look at his back seat and see his submissives, Daddy has his windows tinted at 5% on his back-side windows, rear window, and top 6 inches of his windshield. The front side window and the rest of the windshield are tinted at 70%. The tints didn’t let anyone from the outside see who was in the backseat, so it made it easy for Daddy to have his subs naked, tied up, or anyway he wanted. They could see that Daddy was driving but they would never know if someone was in the backseat or not.

Daddy escorts me to the driver's side back door and opens it for me. I get in and sit in the middle seat like I am supposed to when I am in toddler mode. Daddy grabs the seat belt safety buckle from the pocket in the back of the driver's chair and puts it on the seatbelt to the left of me. He then clicks the seat belt with the safety buckle into the plug on the right of me and locks it with the key. He pulls it right against my chest and tightens it as much as he can without me being uncomfortable. After he’s done, he gets out, closes the door, and gets into his seat. Using the clicker, he has, he opens the garage door and turns on the car. When the door is open, Daddy puts the car in reverse and uses the rear-view camera the car has to back up onto the street and turn to start driving to my apartment.

The car ride is spent listening to a psychology podcast called “The Psych Files.” I find them interesting, but I’d rather listen to music while driving. I stay quietly in the back seat as to not disturb Daddy but I’m getting cold since I am sitting in the middle and the air fans are facing the back seat. I don’t want to disturb Daddy, so I’ll just deal with it. I also spend some of my time shifting in my seat since I am sitting on a sore ass. It doesn’t hurt per se since Daddy put aloe as soon as he was done spanking me, but it still ached. We keep driving for another twenty-five minutes, putting us five minutes away from my apartment. At this point I’ve gotten so cold that I’ve put my hands under my thighs to keep them warm. Daddy looks back at me for the first time during the drive at a red light and notices what I am doing.

“Are you cold, Baby?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

Daddy turns the air vents on either side of him, towards him and the ones facing the passenger seat, he closes off completely.

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Didn’t want to bother you.”

“First and foremost, you could never bother Daddy. Secondly,…”

We hear a loud, long car beep behind us. The driver is upset that Daddy has the green light but hasn’t taken off. Daddy looks in the rear-view mirror irritated but does take off.

“Secondly, you need to Daddy when you need something, right?”

“Yes.”

“Then next time do it promptly.”

“Okay.”

“I think we need to go over your rules. We will do that tomorrow since I can tell you're too tired to do so today.”

I nod my head and then stare at the floor. I can’t seem to do anything right today. I just want to cuddle with Daddy again, but I don’t know if I will get to since I have to sleep in the crib. I continue to sit quietly in the car while staring at the floor as we get closer to my block. The closer we get; the more items of clothing Daddy puts on. He put on a black zip-up jacket with its hoodie on, a pair of sunglasses and a scarf covering his mouth. It’s going to look suspicious to other people, but we can’t let anyone see me get into Daddy’s car. We get a block away from my apartment and Daddy parallel parks his car in a surprisingly empty spot.

“Baby, I want you to go get anything you will need from now until next Monday. I’m talking about clothes, shoes, medicines, toiletries, school supplies, anything. I want you back with everything in twenty minutes. Here’s your phone, you are not allowed to use it unless you're contacting me, it’s just so you can make it seem like your catching an uber when you come back so no one around thinks anything of you getting into my car. Understand?”

“Yes, Daddy. I understand.”

“Then here’s the key to unlocking your seatbelt, your phone, and the keys to your apartment.”

I take all three items into my hand but place my phone and apartment keys on the chair next to me. I use the small gold key to unlock the seat belt safety buckle then I click open the belt itself. I hand Daddy the key back and grab my stuff from the chair before exiting the vehicle. I close the car door behind me, and I walk the block to my apartment. I go up the stairs and hear some sort of a commotion going on inside. I unlock the door and see Ryan and some blonde girl arguing. They both stop shouting at each other when they notice me and just stare at me.

“Sorry. I just need to pack up my things to leave for spring break.”

“It’s alright, Blaine. Chastity and I are just disagreeing. We’ll WAIT until you leave to continue our conversation.”

“Seriously, you want to cheat on me and make me wait to have the conversation?” Chastity responds with while I close the door behind me and walk past them hoping neither of them could tell I had a pull-up on.

“Yes, because he has nothing to do with it. Let him pack his stuff and leave. THEN we can keep discussing this.”

I grab my duffel bags from under my bed and open them up. I grab every single pair of sweatpants and stay at home t-shirts that I have in case I want to wear those. Although, I have a feeling Daddy is going to have me in baby clothes until the very end. Then I grab all of my underwear, again don’t think I’ll get to wear those and socks. I put the Adidas sneakers from Monday in the duffel alongside my grey zip-up sweater. I grab my toiletry bag and go to the bathroom to put my stuff in. Since Chastity was out in the living area, I shoved everything I needed into the bag, my toothbrush into its holder, and all but run back to my room. I put the toiletry bag into the right side outside pocket and zip everything up. I now use the other duffel to put all my school textbooks, notebooks, writing utensils, and stationery into it. I put my satchel back on the floor after emptying it and put my laptop, the charger, and my phone charger into the duffel. My medications are in my work bag as is my wallet. My chastity set, its keys, and my no longer needed uniform were at Daddy’s house so I think I am ready to go.

I look around my room to check if I am forgetting something, but I don’t think I am. I look at my bed and see my pillow, should I take that? I mean Daddy has a pillow in the crib, but I don’t like it as much as I like my own. Would Daddy want me to sleep with the pillow he bought or let me have my own? It’s better if I just text him to ask since I don’t want to get into any more trouble. I take my phone out of my pocket and see that I have been here for twelve minutes. I am running out of time to get back to Daddy. I open up my message app and click on Daddy’s name.

‘Should I take my pillow with me?’ I watch as my phone tells me Daddy has read my message and watch the three bubbles as they move when Daddy is responding.

‘If you want it, bring it.’

‘Okay, almost leaving.’

I send the text, lock my phone, and put it back in my pocket. I shove the pillow and my light blue and white fleece blanket into the second duffel. I then zip up the bag and put both on a shoulder and across my body. I grab the keys to my apartment and exit my room. I close my curtain and walk to the front door.

“I’m leaving, Ryan.”

“Bye, Blaine. Have a good time on your spring break” Ryan shouts from his room.

“Thanks. See you next week.”

I slam the front door behind me and run down the stairs for two reasons. One, I have four minutes to get back to Daddy, so I walk a little faster than usual, and two they were awkward as hell to be around. I make it to the corner and use my phone to make it seem like I am looking for my uber car. I look at Daddy’s and nod my head once. I open the back door and shove my bags in once I take them off my shoulders. I get in and close the door behind me.

“You cut it close at eighteen minutes, Baby.”

“I know, sorry Daddy. It’s that Ryan and a girl named Chastity were arguing.”

I look at the middle seat in the back and notice that there’s a chair cushion on it now. This cushion is the one I use after I get spanked at home and it adds an extra five inches in my height. That means that my feet will dangle now and make me feel more like a toddler. At least it will be comfier than the actual car chair which hurt my butt. I also see [a crotch buckle](https://i.pinimg.com/236x/5e/07/45/5e07455c7ea3439ed0ffa23e368cc051--seat-belts-unisex.jpg) around the seat belt. The strap is being held in place by the car seats since the strap can be widened enough to go around the middle chair and still have room for the straps to go around a person's waist. It is also long enough for the crotch strap to be put through the hole at the bottom of the chair and over the cushion. All Daddy has to do is bring the middle chair down place the strap around it, slide the crotch strap through the hole, and lock the chair back in place. The strap also makes it harder for the person strapped in to move forward since the strap is around the chair, making it just like a baby’s car seat. After giving me a minute or two to process what’s in front of me, Daddy speaks up.

“What were they arguing about, Baby?”

I look at him and see that he won’t take any arguments about the chair, so I sit down on the cushion. The cushion lets my feet hang to a point where I can swing them and them being unable to come close to the ground.

“They were arguing about him cheating on her.”

I clip the actual seat belt first, tighten it as much as I can and lock the safety buckle with the key before giving the key back to Daddy. Then, I grab the crotch strap, the strap on my left side, and clip it in. I do the same with the one on my right, locking myself into the makeshift car seat.

“What did their arguing about him cheating, have to do with you taking so long?”

“I didn’t want to make it seem like I was trying to get out of there quickly, so I took my time with the stuff in my room.”

“Okay, Baby. I just wanted to know why you took so long. But uh… did you know about him cheating?”

“No. Why?”

“Just wondering and was her name real Chastity?”

“Yes”

“Well maybe she should chastise herself. Don’t you think?”

Daddy laughs at his joke; he and his friends rarely have drama. The ones that are professors say that they hate listening to their students' dilemmas, but I know that they secretly love it since they tend to talk about it a lot.

“Before we take off, let me have your phone and apartment keys.”

Daddy reaches his hand to the back seat and I place both items in his hand. He puts them in his cup holder and then we take off.

I feel myself getting sleepy on the ride back to Daddy’s, so I decided to reach down to my duffel and pull out my pillow. It was a little uncomfortable to do with cushion being so high and the straps around my lower half, but I managed. I put the pillow between the seat belt strap and the chair. It leaves my head at an awkward angle but at least it's supported instead of just dangling down. I close my eyes but after a few seconds, I hear Daddy talk.

“You sleepy, Baby?”

I nod my head and lean it back on the pillow. I am super sleepy, and we still need to get dinner, get home, and eat it.

“Well we can skip the movie after dinner if you want to.”

I shrug my shoulders and close my eyes again which Daddy chuckles at.

“Blainey Bear. Blainey we're home.”

I moan a little and open my eyes again. I see the door leading inside of the house from the garage and I don’t know how we got here.

“Blaine”

I look to the left and see Daddy standing there, waiting for me to wake up. I don’t know why but I smile at him.

“Hi, Baby. You are a sleepy baby, aren’t you?”

I nod as Daddy gets into the car and Daddy starts to unclip the crotch straps. I wait patiently while Daddy releases me and let him help me out of the car. Daddy picks me up once we get out of the car and carries me to the dining table where he sits me down on one of the chairs. He goes back down to the garage to get my bags, pillow, and the cushion and makes a second trip to get the food. We had passed by a Panera Bread drive through without me noticing. Daddy pats my back and I get up from the chair so he can put the cushion on it. I sit back down and wait for Daddy to serve me my food. Daddy sits down in the seat next to mines and pulls my chair, so it faces him. He pulls out multiple half sandwiches and small side dishes from the bags alongside two bottles of lemonade.

“Okay, baby you have a choice of Grilled Cheese, Turkey Avocado BLT, or a Bacon Turkey Bravo sandwich.”

“Turkey Avocado BLT, please.”

“Good choice. Let me take out the tomatoes since I know you don’t like those.”

“But I like tomatoes.”

Daddy stopped touching the sandwich and looked at me with a shocked expression.

“Then, how come you don’t like tomato soup?”

“It no taste like tomatoes.”

“Okaaaaayyy. Weird but acceptable answer. Now do you want BBQ Mac and Cheese, Broccoli Cheddar Soup, or a Cesar Salad?”

“Mac and Cheese, please.”

“Such good manners, Baby.”

“Thank You, Daddy.”

Daddy uses the paper wrapper that the sandwich came in and the lid from the mac and cheese cup as plates while he feeds me, so food isn’t spilled all over the floor. He takes bites of his own Bacon Turkey Bravo and Cesar salad while I am chewing mine so that we both enjoy our dinner while it’s still hot. It takes us a little longer to finish because I have to wait for Daddy to feed me, but we get there. The problem is I’m still a little hungry since I didn’t get to have lunch at the cafe.

“Daddy.”

“Hmm.”

Daddy was on his phone, scrolling through his work emails, but I wanted more food, so I need to tell him.

“Can I have the grilled cheese sandwich? I’m still a little hungry.”

“Still hungry? You’re usually full by now.”

“I know but I…I didn’t… Since I left work before my shift was done, I didn’t get a chance to get my meal from them so I didn’t have lunch.”

“Then by all means, let’s get this grilled cheese in your tummy.”

Daddy brings the sandwich to my mouth and I take a big bite out of it and shake my head like a dog when the two pieces don’t separate. Daddy laughs at my antics.

“Want it warmed a little?”

“Yes, please.”

Daddy gets up and puts the bitten sandwich on a disposable plate and gives it thirty seconds in the microwave before bringing it back.

“Let’s try now.”

I take another bite of the sandwich and this time it’s easier to bite a piece off. Daddy feeds me the Grilled Cheese while still scrolling through his work email. I finish it and now I am full.

“Daddy, can I go to bed now?”

“Not yet, Baby. I want to bath you first.”

“Okay.”

“Let me finish this email and I take you upstairs for a bath and then bed.”

“Yes, Daddy.”

Daddy takes about five minutes to finish his email and I just stare at the table while he is doing it since I have nothing better to do.

“Alright, Baby, time for me to give you a bath.”

I jump off the chair cushion so Daddy can pick me up. When I am on toddler restrictions I am only allowed to move when and where Daddy tells me too. So, I can go to the bathroom, bedroom, playroom, or any room in the house if Daddy says I can go by myself. Since he already told me that he is going to bathe me I have to wait for him to come with me. Daddy picks me up and carries me to the second-floor bathroom. I am placed on my feet after we get in and the door is closed. My clothes are taken off by Daddy and I just stand patiently while Daddy gets the tub ready with warm water and to my delight, some bubbles.

“Daddy, I need to potty.”

“Pee or Poo?”

“Pee-pee.”

Daddy stands me in front of the toilet and holds my penis for me while I pee. It’s a little weird to have him aim it for me but I see why some would find it appealing to not even have to worry about aiming.

“Water’s ready, Baby. Let me help you get in.”

Daddy picks me up in a bridal style carry after I'm done peeing and gently sets me on my butt in the tub. The water is hot, almost too hot, just how I like it, and it has lavender scented bubbles. I take a deep breath in because it smells so good and I let myself relax a little. I don’t have to do anything else today except let Daddy take care of me. He starts by washing my hair. When the shampoo is lathered enough, he massages my scalp to release my hair of its gel prison. Daddy likes my naturally curly hair, so I probably won’t be able to put the gel on again until next Monday. I feel the gel come off completely and then Daddy rinses my hair out. The same thing happens with the conditioner and then Daddy moves onto my body with some body wash. The loofah is passed all over my body and then rinsed off. Daddy lets me play with the bubbles for a few minutes but then pulls the plug to let the water out and rinsed me off with the showerhead. I am helped out of the tub and dried off with my purple towel. I am then sat down on the toilet seat and my hair is blow-dried until it is completely dry. I’m then picked up and carried to the nursery, so I could be put to bed.

“Alright, let’s see what my Baby wants to wear tonight.”

Daddy lays me back down on the changing table, making sure that my still sore butt doesn’t touch the table. He looks through my baby closet and pulls out three options. An all-white onesie, an automobile themed romper, and an elephant themed pajama set that was tight at the wrist and ankles. I tend to sweat while I sleep and the comforter on the crib was thick, so I don’t want the pajama set. Onesies left my legs and arms bare but so would the romper and that one is cuter.

“Romper, please.”

“Romper, it is.”

Daddy pulls out a bottle of aloe vera from the storage area under the changing table and puts a generous amount on my butt. It has helped a little with the sting of the spanking, but the deep ache is still very much there since Daddy made me sit on my butt for the car rides and dinner. Daddy then puts the aloe back in its place and takes out a bottle of Jergens Ultra Healing lotion. He pours some on my back and rubs it in, my arms and legs are next and then Daddy turns me onto my back to do my front. When my butt touches the hard surface underneath, I flinch and hiss.

“Sorry, baby, I’ll try to be quick.”

Daddy rubs the lotion all over my front as quickly as he can and then he grabs a pull-up from the storage area. My legs are lifted into the air and Daddy slips on the pull-up, organic baby powder is sprinkled into the front of it and I am turned back onto my stomach so more powder could be sprinkled in the back. I am grateful to get off my sore butt. It hurts so much but I know I deserve it, so I try not to whine about it. Daddy puts my feet in the holes of the romper and pulls it up and helps me put my arms in. The clasp buttons are on the front, so I need to be turned back onto my back or get up for it to be buttoned. For now, Daddy put on a pair of [baby blue lockable booties and mittens](https://i.etsystatic.com/11763829/r/il/6209db/1490490363/il_794xN.1490490363_5m5i.jpg) and a small padlock is locked on each. I am then helped off the table and the buttons on the romper are secured. A box from the storage area is pulled out, my pacifier box, it holds every single one of my pacis, and the lid is opened so I can see all of them.

“Pick one to sleep with tonight.”

I look inside the box and see all of my favorites from a glow in the dark space-themed one, Spider-Man and Winnie the Pooh ones, to some with sayings like Daddy’s Baby. I would love to sleep with one of my favorites, but I know which one I have to choose. It's near the bottom but I can’t take my eyes off of it, even with all the others on top of it.

“Spoiled Brat”

After sighing Daddy asks, “Why the Spoiled Brat one?”

“Because I acted like a Spoiled Brat today.”

“No, you did not. You stood up for yourself against a man that should not say such heinous comments to his employees as the things he said to you. That’s not being a Spoiled Brat. Pick another one. Anyone except Mute Button, Spoiled Brat, and the gag one of course.”

I have no clue which one I want so I just look at Daddy and shrug my shoulders.

“Come on, Baby. You have some cute ones like Spider-man, Captain America, Batman, Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Eeyore, Blue’s Clue, I ❤Daddy, a galaxy one, the glow-in-the-dark space one, and dinosaurs. You can also choose the ones that say Daddy’s love, Daddy’s Baby, Daddy’s Prince, Blainey bear, Blaine’s a baby and Blaine.”

I had forgotten about some of those since I tend to use the same ones over and over again, but I still don’t know which one I want. I look at Daddy again and shrug.

“Is it too hard for you to pick, Baby?”

I nod my head slowly. That’s exactly what it is but I just couldn’t say it.

“Well I think you should you use the [I ❤Daddy one](https://i.etsystatic.com/15729140/r/il/90dcff/2274042971/il_794xN.2274042971_61ju.jpg).”

“Okay”

Daddy puts the pacifier in my mouth and clips it on to the romper with the blue clip with hearts that it brings.

“Baby, it’s ten o’clock. I wanted you to go to sleep at midnight. Do you think you can make it through a movie so we can get to midnight or do you want to sleep?”

I am really tired from all the emotions, crying and chastising today has brought but a movie meant more time with Daddy and since I can’t sleep with him for the next few days, I want all the time I can get.

“Movie, Daddy.”

“Movie it is but you still need one more thing from the closet.”

I don’t know what I could need. I have a pull-up, some clothes, a form of socks and gloves to keep me warm and a paci. What more could I need?

“Remember me, Blainey?”

It was my [Spider-Man build-a-bear.](https://i.etsystatic.com/17370169/r/il/fefe86/2238445031/il_794xN.2238445031_6fq2.jpg) Daddy took me to the store in the city during one of our first outings as Daddy and Baby. He said I could pick out any bear I wanted and the corresponding outfit and maybe I could make more than one if I was good during lunch before going. I had been good enough to warrant more than one bear but when I laid my eyes on Spider-Man, I didn’t want another. So, we left with only Spidey, as I named him, and his outfit. Daddy had said we would go back and get me my second bear, but we never did. Maybe I should remind him of that promise and get Spidey a friend.

“Want him?”

I nod my head and Daddy hands me the teddy bear. I hug him to my chest and Daddy smiles at me before kissing my cheek. Daddy then picks me and puts me on his hip. We walk to his bedroom and he gently places me back down on my feet in front of the bookshelf with movies.

“What movie, Baby?”

I look at the second row and I don’t want to watch anything that’s there. I look up to the first row and see a DVD of the 2002 Spider-Man movie. With Spidey in my arms, I want to cuddle and watch him at the same time. I pull the DVD of its spot and show it to Daddy.

“This one, please?”

“That’s a little high on the rating. Are you sure you can handle it?”

“Yes, Daddy. I handle it. Pleeeeeaseeee.”

“Fine but only if you promise to tell me if it becomes too scary.”

“I promise, Daddy. Promise.”

“Get on the bed then while I put it in.”

I hop onto the bed and crawl to the headboard. It was a little difficult to do with Spidey in my hands and the mittens on, but I managed. I lay down on my right hip and lay my head against the pillows.

“Daddy?”

“Yeah, baby?”

Daddy was changing the input on the TV so the DVD would show.

“When we go get Spidey, you said we would go back to get another one, but we never go. Could we go soon? I know I haven’t been a good… I haven’t made good decisions but..”

Daddy had the DVD on the Play Menu when he turned around to look at me. He climbs onto his bed and climbs up as I had. He lays in front of me and runs his hand through my hair.

“Of course, we can go. If your good in the next few days, we could go on Wednesday. How does that sound?”

“Sound Awesome.”

“Alright. Now let’s get comfy to watch the movie.”

Daddy sat down with pillows behind his back so that it wouldn’t get sore and then he moves me in between his legs. I lay my head on Daddy’s chest and tuck Spidey under my chin. Daddy presses play on the remote and the opening credits to the movie start.

As the movie goes on, I get sleepier and sleepier, but I don’t want Daddy to put me to bed yet. I want to keep cuddling as long as I can, so I force my eyes to stay open until the movie finished.

“Alright, time for your pill and then bed, Baby.”

My pill, I had forgotten all about that. We head back to the nursey and Daddy stands me in front of the crib. He goes through my work bag that he had placed in the closet and pulls out the bottle of Zoloft. He closes the closet door before shaking one pill out of the bottle and placing it on the nightstand before putting the bottle back into my work bag. He grabs my work hat from the crib and puts it in the work bag as well. The abandoned water bottle is picked from the floor and then Daddy looks at me.

“Don’t move. I’m going to go get you a bottle of water and make sure the doors are locked.”

I nod my head and Daddy walks out of the room. I hear him throw my work bag into his room and go down the stairs to the dining area. It takes about three minutes for him to come back to the room. He puts the baby bottle on the nightstand and hands me a regular bottle of water.

“Alright, Baby. Here are your bottle and your pill.”

Daddy hands me both after opening the bottle for me and I take a deep breath before putting the pill in my mouth. I gulp the water and finally manage to get the pill down, but I feel the need to gag. I cough a few times and Daddy pats my back to ease them.

“You okay, Baby?”

“Yeah. It’s hard to swallow them sometimes.”

“That’s okay. As long as you get it eventually, it doesn’t matter how many tries it takes.”

“Yeah.”

Daddy puts the extra water into the baby bottle and caps both of the bottles. I guess the baby bottle will stay in case I get thirsty at night.

“Alright, time for bed.”

“One more thing before bed.”

“What is it, Baby?”

“Can I change the paci I have?”

“You’ve been good tonight, so yes you can.”

Daddy pulls the box of pacifiers out from the storage area in the changing table and shows them to me again.

“I want the [Spider-Man one](https://i.etsystatic.com/15729140/r/il/2745d7/2323347973/il_794xN.2323347973_q79s.jpg), Daddy.”

“Okay then.”

Daddy pulls out the Spider-Man pacifier from the box and clips it onto my romper. He then releases the I ❤Daddy one and puts it back in the box before sliding the box back in its place.

“Ready for bed now?”

“Mmm-hmm” I nod.

Daddy chuckles at me and kisses both of my cheeks once. He then lifts me and puts me inside the crib.

“Alright, Baby. Can we try something different tonight?”

“What?”

“Well, I was ready that tummy sleepers, sleep best with no pillow under their head and a pillow under their pelvis. Are you willing to try this position?”

I have never slept without a pillow a day in my life. Well maybe when I was an infant but any day that I can remember, I have slept with a pillow. But if it’s the best position to sleep in, maybe I will like it? I guess it’s worth a try.

“I try.”

“Thank You, Baby.”

Daddy takes the pillow that was under my head and puts it under my pelvis. Since the pillow was thick it lifted me an inch or two and I felt more comfortable. I still felt weird not having a pillow under me, but I could get used to it.

“Give me a minute, okay, Baby?”

“Okay.”

Daddy walks out of the room and goes back down the stairs. I am unsure of what he could be looking for, but I just stay laying down and trying to get used to not having a pillow. Daddy comes back up the stairs but goes to his bedroom instead. I wonder what he could be grabbing that has to do with me.

“Here’s an extra pillow, Baby. I am going to put it by your hip so you can reach it if you want it and if you don’t want it, it won't bother you even if it falls.”

“Thank You, Daddy.”

“Would you like your blanket as well or is the comforter that’s here fine?”

“Comforter okay.”

The comforter was way thicker and fluffier than my blanket so I’d rather sleep with the comforter. Daddy pulls the comforter up from the bottom of the crib and lays it on my shoulders. Way comfier than my blanket.

“Few more things and I’m gone.”

“Okay, Daddy.”

Pulling the rocking chair from its place, he moves under the air vent. What could he possibly be doing? Daddy leans the chair against the wall and pulled the padding up before stepping on the chair to get closer to the vent. He opens up the vent so more air flows in and I could feel how that was making the room colder. Steeping down from the chair, he reaches a hand behind him to feel if the airflow was better. Satisfied with it, he slides the chair back in its place and fixes the padding on it. The diffusor on my nightstand is loaded with oil and Daddy clicks various buttons on it. It turns on with some LED lights but thankfully they are not too bright. Daddy clicks a few more buttons and the smell of lavender starts spreading around the room. I like it. It makes me sleepier.

“Last thing, Baby. I have to explain to you how your days as a toddler are going to work.”

I nod my head, but I look at Daddy’s stomach instead of his eyes. I don’t want to hear how my week is going to go because it’s not going to be a fun time, I thought it would be.

“Look at me, Baby.”

I sigh and lift my eyes to look at him. He’s smiling at me and once again runs his hand through my hair.

“How many hours a day to toddlers need to sleep?”

“Eleven through Fifteen hours, Daddy.”

“I think twelve is enough for you. Your bedtime is midnight and you will sleep until ten am. If you wake up before that, you are to lay here quietly. You have Spidey to keep you company. The only thing you can call me for is a diapey change. I will bring you a bottle of warm milk if you are awake in time if not you will wait for breakfast. I will come in at exactly ten am which is when I will change your diapey if I haven’t done so or if you wet again. We will go downstairs for breakfast and some TV time. From noon-three you will do schoolwork in your highchair while I do office work at the table. At two, we will have lunch while you wrap up your schoolwork and then you will take a nap from three-five on the couch. I will stay at the table in case you wake up early or if you need me. At five, I will wake you up and we will have two more hours of schoolwork. If you finish all of your spring break assignments, I will make up some assignments for you. At seven, we will have dinner and then we will have Daddy and Baby time. That means we will read, play board games, watch TV together, and anything else you might want to do. At ten, I will start getting you ready for bed at midnight and then I will make you a bottle of milk. Understand how this is going to go, Baby?”

“Yes, Daddy. I understand.”

“Then it’s time for bed.”

Daddy grabs the pacifier from where it laid on the mattress and pokes my closed lips with it. I open my mouth a little and Daddy slides it in until I grip it with my mouth. He tucks me in a little with the comforter and kisses my cheek before turning off the light and leaving me alone.

There are no clocks in the nursey so I can’t even tell if it is midnight or past. It doesn’t matter I guess, it’s weird not having something as simple as a clock at my disposal. I turn my head to the other side so I can look around the crib and I notice there’s a yellow light coming from somewhere. I look up the wall and see that there’s a baby monitor mounted on it and that it has a night light on the top which is giving off a yellow hue. It’s calming knowing Daddy can still see me at all times if he wants to and the light is making sleeping alone in the nursey less scary. I lay my head back down on the mattress and sigh. I was so sleepy before but now that Daddy has told me how my days are going to go, I am a bit anxious. I take a deep breath to calm myself and breathe in the smell of lavender in the room. It’s relaxing and I take a few more deep breaths as I try to calm myself enough to sleep. I let the Zoloft do its job in making me sleepy and let it make me fall asleep.

Watching Blaine move around the crib I suspect that he is a little uneasy sleeping alone. He only ever slept in that room four times across two weekends before I wanted him in my bed. I had even removed the baby monitor so he wouldn’t be uncomfortable. However, I knew he was safe in that crib because of the monitor. The baby monitor was a top of the line one which meant that it kept track of breathing rate, temperature, humidity, movement, sound, when the baby falls asleep and when he wakes up. It even alerts me through a notification on my phone if he wakes up or falls asleep. I’m not too sure if it could accurately keep track of all of that but it has seemed to work on my past submissives. I could watch them sleep or writhe around in the bondage I left them in with its nighttime vision. I could talk to them through the two-way talk, play them some music or sounds from the app or let them listen to a dirty video with its Wi-Fi connection. All in all, the Miku Smart Baby Monitor was a Godsend. The monitor alerted me that Blaine has fallen asleep and I go to live view to make sure he was. I could see him laying very still and breathing steadily so I think he is truly asleep.

I still have to go downstairs and clean the dining table, clean the playroom, clean the bathroom, put Blaine’s stuff away, and most importantly, email my students that I won’t be going to class. Most of them will be excited that they can start their spring break a day early, while others might have other classes to get through but at least there day won’t be as tiring or boring as some might call my class. I teach Statistical Reasoning for The Behavioral Sciences so in other words I teach them how to evaluate data from psychological studies. Most students find it boring but if you want to do research, you need to know how to evaluate your data. For now, I think I will leave all the cleaning for tomorrow morning and just send my students an email explaining that I won't be able to make it to class and attach the PowerPoint slides, handouts, and homework assignments. They will have to check the data from five different studies and confirm if they are viable or not. It’s pretty simple and shouldn’t take more than twenty minutes tops with all the reading. Most will like that fact too. I grab my laptop from my bag and open up my work Gmail to start the message for the students.

‘Dear students,

I will not be able to make it class, Statistical Reasoning for The Behavioral Sciences MWF 10-1050 am, on Friday March 11, 2016 due to some unforeseen circumstances. I have attached the PowerPoint slides for the day alongside the handouts and homework assignments. The handouts are just to help you get a visual of the topic while the homework is to be turned in at the end of our first class back after Spring Break in paper form. I hope you all have a great Spring Break and enjoy your time off. See you back in class on Monday, March 21, 2016, at 10 am.

Sincerely,

Professor Kurt Hummel

Psychology Department

New York University

I press send and then close my laptop. I put it on my nightstand and leave it there for now if I have to charge it tomorrow, I can do so at the table. I change into my pajamas, turn my TV on, turn my lights off and slide into bed which feels colder without Blaine in it. I need to be firm however, and since he broke the rules he has to deal with the consequences. Sadly, that means I do too. Before plugging my phone in, I check on Blaine through the app one more time to check if he is asleep. He is and the diffuser has turned off since I had put to run for an hour which I thought was enough time for his emotions and pill to catch up to him and put him to sleep. I was right, and I get off the app to turn my alarm on for eight am so I can clean the house and be ready at ten for Blaine to wake up. After my alarm is set, I plug in my phone, put my TV on a timer and get comfy. I kind of hate falling asleep to pure darkness and absolute silence so I leave the TV to help me fall asleep. I turn onto my side, facing where Blaine should be and put my hand on the pillow, he usually uses. I take a deep breath and close my eyes to sleep. It doesn’t take long for me to be asleep as well.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone! I am getting my wisdom teeth pulled out tomorrow so, I wrote this chapter in a hurry so it could be ready today. I am sorry for any grammar or spelling issues.

My blaring alarm wakes me up from my deep sleep and I immediately slap my hand on my phone to make it stop. I swipe my screen so the noise could finally stop and I contempt if I truly need to get up right now. I do need to clean the house up, but I could also be okay with a little mess in the morning and clean it while Blaine is napping. I mean it would only be a few hours of a messy home. What did it matter anyway how clean the house was if it meant a few more hours of sleep so I could be ready for a day with my baby? I have to make sure Blaine’s needs are met so I’ll check on him first. If Blaine is sleeping in, then I will sleep until I get the notification that he has woken up. If he’s awake I’ll get up so he can at least hear me walking about so he knows I’m there. I check the live feed on the app and smile when I see Blaine is still sleeping, cuddling Spidey to his chest, and with his mouth slightly open so that the pacifier is once again laying on the mattress. It seems like he didn’t move at all last night. Not that he moves around a lot anyway, but it seems like he did not move an inch. He was probably super worn out from the day and his medicine probably made it heavier with its sedating effects. Leaving the live feed, I put my alarm on for ten am, just in case Blaine slept until then and get comfortable to fall back asleep. 

Hearing a ding come from my phone roused me for the second time this morning. I check the clock and its now nine forty-three am and I have a notification that Blaine is awake. I go to the live feed to confirm that he is, and I see him sitting up in his crib, cuddling Spidey, and sucking on his paci. He must be trying to self-soothe since he is not allowed to call me if he doesn’t need a diaper change. I have never gone that far in punishment, but Blaine has never gone so far out of line. I need to be strict to make sure Blaine knows I will punish him for breaking the rules we made but I also need to make sure I reassure him enough that he knows I will always be there even if he breaks a rule or two. 

I get up from my bed and as a step in keeping my house clean, make it as well. I decide to tackle the nearest thing to me which is Blaine’s bags. I put both on my bed to check what’s inside. I leave the one with all his clothes alone except for taking his Adidas shoes and putting them back in their box, hanging his grey sweater on a hanger and putting his toiletry bag on the bed. I put the first bag by the closet and pick up the second bag. This one had all his school supplies so I leave everything in the bag except his blanket so Blaine can pick out what assignments he wants to do today while leaving all the other ones in the bag.

I check the clock and it’s now nine fifty exactly. Ten more minutes until I have to go get Blaine, so I decide to spend them organizing his stuff in the bathroom. I pass by Blaine’s nursery and hear him move around. The poor little guy probably thought that I was going to get him but only a few minutes left. I brush my teeth quickly first. Then, I put Blaine’s vitamin gummies, and deodorant on the shelf and leave his hair gel, hand lotion, and cologne inside the bag. I put his toothbrush in the holder by the sink and that made me realize I hadn’t brushed his teeth last night. I had done mine while he was playing in the tub, but I took him to the rooms without brushing his teeth because I knew he would watch a movie. I was then going to bring him back to brush his teeth, but I forgot. Oh, well, I’ll do it after I change his diaper. I hang up Blaine’s towel that I left on the toilet seat the night before, run the showerhead over the tub to make sure there’s no soap in it left, slide the shower curtain closed, and put the hairdryer back onto a lower shelf. Now the bathroom is clean and it’s time to get my baby. I walk quickly back to my room and put Blaine’s toiletry bag back into his duffel. Then I walk to the nursery’s door and knock on it, so Blaine knows I am coming in. 

Blaine shoots up in his crib as soon as I open the door so that he is on his knees grabbing the cribs rail.

“Hi, Daddy.” 

“Hi, Baby. Did you sleep well?” 

“Yes, Daddy. I sleep good.”

“Did not having a pillow for your head bother you?” 

“No, when I wake up, my neck no hurt.” 

“You have neck pain when you sleep with a pillow?” 

“Mm-hmm” 

“Then why haven’t you stopped using a pillow before now?”

“I no know that that was why.” 

“Well, now we know that you need to sleep with a pillow under your pelvis instead of your head, so you won’t have neck pains. Now, have you gone potty?” 

I stick my fingers into his pull-up and feel that it is still dry. 

“Why haven’t you gone potty?” 

Blaine shifts on his knees and looks down at the cribs mattress. I know that means he is holding it and I do not like that one bit. 

“Baby, I know it’s weird for you to go in your diaper, but I need you to go because it’s bad for you to hold it.” 

Blaine whimpers and shifts around on his knees. I know he is probably weirded out by having to use them, but this is part of his punishment. I sigh and know what I have to do but I don’t like it. I go to the closet and reach up the shelf on top and bring down a small black leather bag. I grab four double end clips and walk back to the crib with them in hand. I lay Blaine down on his back and when he sees what is in my hands, he immediately freaks out. 

“No, Daddy, please, noooo.” 

Blaine starts thrashing around in an attempt to stop me from securing him to the crib. 

“I’m sorry but if you are not going to go by yourself then I have to make you go.” 

I clip Blaine’s right mitten to a round U bolt that is screwed into every corner of the crib and struggle to catch his left hand as he tries to get away from me. 

“I go potty, Daddy. I go by myself, please.” 

“I’m sorry, Baby. That was option A this is option B.” 

I finally manage to catch Blaine’s left hand and clip the mitten into its round U bolt. I then do the same with both of Blaine’s legs then I start pushing on his bladder. 

“Come on, Baby. I know you have to go potty so just relax and let go.” 

“I can’t.” 

“Yes, you can, Baby. You’ve done it before. I know it’s weird for you, but I need you to go potty.” 

I keep pushing on Blaine’s bladder to get him to go but I could tell he was having trouble letting go. 

“Come on, Baby. Daddy is right here, plus I will change you as soon as you finish.” 

Blaine was getting sniffly plus he was pushing on his bladder but couldn’t get himself to go. 

“Want water, Baby?” 

I put his bottle to his lips, but Blaine turns his head away from the nipple. I put the bottle back on the nightstand and run my hand through his head instead. I am still pushing on his bladder to get him to go but I need him to relax for that to happen. 

“Here comes the sun, doo-dun-doo-doo. Here comes the sun, and I say, It's all right.” 

I keep singing the song until I feel Blaine go lax under my hand and hear his pee start to hit the pull-up. Thank God, that was over with. I want to get back to pampering my baby boy. I wait until he is done to unhook him from the crib and lift him into my arms. 

“It’s okay, Baby. It’s okay. I get that that was hard for you and that you were trying your hardest. Thank You for going potty, okay. I love you.” 

Blaine sniffles and wraps his arms tighter around my neck. 

“Love you, too.” 

“Okay, time to change your diapey and put you into a cute outfit.” 

Blaine was still sniffling a little but was starting to calm down the more I talked to him. I put him on his feet, unbutton his romper and pull it down so he can step out of it. I place him as gently as I can on the changing table, but he still flinches when his butt touches it. 

“I know, Baby. I’ll be quick.” 

I pull his pull-up down and slide it off his feet before dropping it into a step trash can, so the room doesn’t smell bad. I grab a pull-up from the closet and some baby wipes from underneath the changing table. I wipe every part of Blaine's private area with five different wipes to make sure I got every last drop of pee off of him and then throw them into the trash can. I do not want him to get a rash from me leaving some pee on him.

“Don’t want a rash, do we?” 

Blaine shakes his head and rubs his eyes, probably to get the tears out. 

I put his feet into the new pull-up and pull it up onto his hips. I grab the baby powder from the storage area and sprinkle some on the front and turn him onto his stomach to sprinkle some onto his backside. I unlock the botties and the mittens before placing them in the storage area, to make it easier for me to put them on at night. I want Blaine to wear those to bed so he couldn’t do anything to his pull-up, nor could he climb out of his crib. 

“Bet having those booties and mittens come off feels good, doesn’t it?” 

Blaine shrugs and lays his head down on the changing table. He’s probably still worn out from yesterday plus having to be forced to pee was undoubtedly emotionally tiring as well. 

I go to the closet and look around for a cute outfit. I had bought Blaine so many clothes that I had to put a soda can tab onto one hanger and place the other hanger into the second hole. It did make it easier for me to find outfits since they were both together, but it also made me realize I had to stop buying Blaine clothes. I grab a cute alphabet outfit and take them off of the hangers. It has a [D is for Daddy shirt](https://i.etsystatic.com/20546620/r/il/f52069/1973312217/il_794xN.1973312217_mv0k.jpg) and an [alphabet soup shorts with a bandana](https://i.etsystatic.com/22732561/r/il/40013d/2274027840/il_794xN.2274027840_kkba.jpg). 

“What do you think about this outfit?” 

Blaine once again shrugs as well as refuses to look at me directly. I sigh and bring the outfit over to the changing table after taking them off the hangers. I put the outfit on the table then grab white socks and a pair of [white indoor bootie slippers](https://www.amazon.com/Womens-Indoor-Slippers-Winter-Slipper/dp/B07H14VGGQ) out of the third of the four drawers of the dresser. I put both of them on Blaine’s feet and help him get down from the table. I help him step into the shorts and then I guide his arms and head into the shirt. I tie the bandana around his neck, so it hangs in the front and now he’s dressed. 

“Alright, let’s go brush your teeth since I forgot last night.” 

Blaine nods and I lead him to the bathroom by his hand. When we get there, I stand him in front of the sink and run his toothbrush underwater, before and after putting some toothpaste on. Once the brush is ready, I squeeze both his cheeks twice and he opens his mouth. I stick the brush in and pass the brush over all his teeth. Then I pass the brush all over the backside of his teeth and make him put them together so I can pass the brush again. 

“Rinse, Baby.” 

Blaine turns around and spits the paste into the sink before cupping water in his hand and rinsing his mouth out. He does that a few times before drying his hands and face on a towel and turning back to look at me. 

“Okay, what do you want for breakfast?” 

Blaine shrugs once more but I will not let him get away with it anymore. 

“Does Daddy speak shrug?” 

Blaine shakes his head no and looks down at the floor. 

“Let’s try that again, what do you want for breakfast?” 

“I don’t mind. Anything will be fine, Daddy.” 

“Come on, Baby. There has to be something you will be willing to eat.” 

“Eggs.” 

“Eggs, it is. How about I add some bacon, sausage, toast, and hash browns as well?”

“I don’t like hash browns.” 

“That’s fine. What about everything else?” 

“I’m okay with those.” 

“Then let me some deodorant on you and then you can go downstairs.” 

I grab his deodorant from the shelf and uncap it before lifting his shirt to apply a liberal amount under each underarm. I finish quickly and put the deodorant back on the shelf. 

“Okay, here’s my phone. I want you to go downstairs and stay on the couch while I clean up your room. You may only use my phone to watch any age-appropriate shows okay?” 

“Yes, Daddy.” 

“Then you're free to go down. Be careful on the stairs.” 

Blaine nods his head and leaves the room. I go back to his nursery and start cleaning by putting the romper in the hamper inside the closet. Then I clear the baby powder, baby wipes, and hangers from the changing table and put them back in their spots. I make Blaine’s crib and I’m done with his room. I grab his baby bottle so I could wash it, the plastic bottle I had left there last night so I can throw it away, the blanket that he brought with him from his apartment, and go downstairs. 

I see Blaine sitting in the corner of the [couch](https://secure.img1-fg.wfcdn.com/im/99958706/resize-h800-w800%5Ecompr-r85/1083/108338778/Frederick+Twin+76%2522+Split+Back+Convertible+Sofa.jpg) leaning his head back with his legs stretched out in front of him. I have a sleeper couch so it could be put down for him to be more comfortable, but I don’t think he knows about that. 

“Good job following directions, Baby. The couch becomes a bed if you want. That way your more comfortable. Want me to put it down?” 

“Please. While you do you that, can I go to my room to get Spidey? I forgot him.” 

“Yeah, Baby, go but come back right after.”

“Yes, Daddy.” 

I watch Blaine as he goes up the stairs and then pull both sides of the couch forward and when I hear a click, I push them down until they are flat. I leave the throw pillows there so Blaine can use them, and I drape his blanket on the right-side armrest. I go to the kitchen, throw the plastic bottle out, put the Nuk bottle in the sink, and pre-heat the oven so I can make bacon. Blaine is coming back down the stairs with Spidey wrapped in his right arm so both hands are holding my phone and his pacifier in his mouth when I looked to make sure he didn’t slip. I had forgotten to put his paci on his new outfit, and I forgot the highchair, but I’d rather get started on breakfast first so Blaine doesn’t eat so late.

I go back to the kitchen and start by putting 10 strips of bacon on a baking sheet and stick it into the oven at 400 degrees. Then I open a package of frozen sausages and put all twelve on a pan on one stovetop so they can start cooking. I grab the bread from the bread bin and put four slices into my toaster and pull the lever down. The eggs are the last thing I need, and I grab four of them from the fridge. I put another pan on another stovetop and crack all four eggs into it.

I quickly check in on Blaine who is laying down on the couch watching SpongeBob SquarePants on Amazon Prime Video. 

I go back to the kitchen and start stirring the sausage and eggs around. I like my eggs fluffy, so I put them on a lower heat and move them often. The sausages on the other hand need to be moved around every few minutes since each side has to cook because I took them out of the freezer. Once the eggs are done, I put the pan on a wooden hot pan placer that’s on the counter and put the lid on it, so they stay warm. The sausages are the next thing I finish by turning them to make sure all the sides have been cooked and when I approve of them I take them off the heat and put them on another pan placer with its lid. The toast slices pop up from the toaster while I am pulling the baking sheet out of the oven. I place the sheet on the countertop so it can cool down while I plate the other food. 

I grab the toast first and butter them before placing two slices on [Blaine’s blue plastic plate](https://www.target.com/p/re-play-dinnerware-set/-/A-76540874?preselect=76506457#) and two on [my dinner plate](https://www.target.com/p/16pc-stoneware-solid-stone-dinnerware-set-gray-elama/-/A-79653851#). I plate the eggs and sausages next on my plate and on Blaine’s I put one on each smaller section with only four sausages. The bacon has cooled down at this point, so I put five on each plate making sure that the toast on Blaine’s plate doesn’t touch the bacon even though they are sharing the big section. Blaine hates when his food touched each other because he says the flavors mix and makes everything taste weird. I put both plates on the table and walk to the living area. 

“Baby, do me a favor and clear the table from last night’s dinner. Just throw everything into the trash can, push the chairs in, and pull out the chair at the head of the table that is closest to the kitchen. Understand?” 

“Yes, but there’s still uneaten food on the table.” 

“I know but it’s probably gone bad since I left them outside so just toss them out.”

“Okay.” 

Blaine gets up from the couch and I walk up the stairs. I need to bring [Blaine’s highchair](https://i.etsystatic.com/14540540/r/il/da1865/1234981380/il_794xN.1234981380_lfw5.jpg) down since I told him he would be doing schoolwork there, but he will also be having his meals there. He knows that every time he is on Toddler Time he will eat in his highchair. I grab the highchair from his room and carefully climb down the stairs with the chair to the side so I can see in front of me. I make it down and see Blaine standing next to the pushed-out chair still watching SpongeBob on my phone. I put the highchair as close to the table as possible. That way both of our chairs our facing the living room, so when I give Blaine his work, I can see what he is doing just by looking to the side. 

“Alright, Baby. Time for breakfast. You can keep my phone so you can continue to watch TV but when it’s time for homework I will take it back, okay?” 

“Yes, Daddy.” 

I unlock the tray from his chair, put a throw pillow from the couch on the seat, and pat the pillow. He comes over, climbs up, and sits down without a hiss or a flinch. I lock the tray back on and put Blaine’s plate in front of him. I grab the plastic fork along with a fork for myself from the utensils drawer, give him his then put mine down next to my plate. 

“Most of it please.” 

“Yes, Daddy.” 

While Blaine starts eating, I grab a cup and [a matching sippy cup](https://www.target.com/p/re-play-portable-drinkware-cup-set/-/A-76540875?preselect=76506461#) from my cabinet and fill both of them with orange juice. I put Blaine’s sippy cup on his tray and sit down in my chair to start eating. We eat in relative silence, but that’s because Blaine is busy with eating and watching SpongeBob. I’m not surprised about it since it is his favorite show both as a little and an adult. I let him keep indulging in his show as long as I see him continually eating. Shortly, I see Blaine slow down with his eating. He must be getting full. I finish with my plate which had way more food than Blaine’s because I was so hungry. I decide not to say anything to him and just enjoy watching him. 

“I’m done, Daddy.”

Blaine turns around in his chair as much as he can so he could look at me when he spoke. I get up from my chair to check on his plate and he had eaten three bacon stripes, three sausages, all of his eggs, and toast. He had also drunk all of his orange juice. I was extremely surprised that he had eaten so much but it has been fourteen hours since he last ate anything. 

“Great job, Blainey-Bear. I’m so proud of you for eating so much. Let me clear the table and I’ll let you out so we can cuddle a little before we get to work.” 

“Work…..Daddy, it’s Friday you’re supposed to be at work right now and you’re here because of me. I’m so sorry. Your students are going to be so mad when you don’t show up and they got out of bed. You should go now, I’ll be fine, I promise. I’ll take care of myself for a few hours. You won’t have to worry about me at all. I’ll figure everything out. Hurry before they get mad at you. I don’t want them to get mad and say mean things about you.” 

Blaine had managed to say all that in one breathe and seemed to be getting a little too worked up for my liking. 

“Baby, breathe, okay. I sent an email to my students last night to warn them that I was not going to show up. If they do not read the email in time, that is their fault because as students they need to check their emails every day to make sure nothing is changing. Above all, I would never, ever, leave you alone when you need me. Not for anything in the world and that includes my job. Right now, you need me so I’m staying.” 

“Okay.” 

“I love you, Baby.” 

“Love you too, Daddy.” 

“Let me clear the table and we can go cuddle.” 

“Okay.” 

I grab all of Blaine’s eating utensils and put them in the sink after throwing away the leftovers since they won’t taste the same reheated. I put my plate, cup, all of the pans, cooking utensils, and the baking sheet into the sink as well. I can wipe the table off and clean the dishes after lunch.

I release Blaine from his chair and carry him back to the couch. We get comfy with the throw pillows still left on the couch as well as the blanket and start cuddling each other while Blaine is also cuddling Spidey. Blaine had put the phone on the armrest with the pop socket out so neither of us had to hold it. We watch two full episodes of SpongeBob then I check the analog clock on my wall to make sure it still isn’t noon. It was two minutes to noon, so I have to break the news to Blaine. 

“It’s time for work, Blainey.” 

“Awwww, do we have to?” 

“Yes, we both have work to get done so we both need to get to work.” 

“Awww, okaaaay.” 

“Let’s go get our work stuff from my bedroom and get started.” 

“Okaaaaay.” 

A whiny Blaine is a super cute Blaine, but I had to keep my strict face on so Blaine didn’t think it was okay to be whiny. We go up the stairs and go inside my bedroom where I grab my laptop, my work bag, and Blaine’s bag. 

“What assignments do you have for Spring Break, Blaine?” 

“For Spanish, I have a nine-page packet about Don Quixote, for Personality a fourteen-page mental rest notebook, for Developmental Psychology, it’s a ten-page essay on a language acquisition article and how it relates to the lecture material, for Human Memory, it’s a five-page essay on a recent neuroimaging papers article and the articles motivation, methods, results, and implications, Music Theory gave me a one-page essay on pop music and its technical language and my Lab didn’t assign anything.” 

“That’s a lot of work, Baby. I think you should work on one assignment per day and if that assignment isn’t done then you can finish it the next day. If it is done, I’ll make you a packet of my own doing to keep you busy. I’ll make it big enough to last you through the week.” 

“Okay, Daddy.” 

“Now pick one assignment for today so we can get started.” 

“I’ll do the Spanish one.” 

“Then let’s get your Spanish stuff out of your bag and head back downstairs.” 

Blaine reaches into his bag and pulls out the small Spanish notebook he had that was separate from the big five subject notebooks because he already knew Spanish. He just hadn’t taken it in high school for credit. He had taken the harder to get A.P. courses like English Lit, English Lang, Biology, and Statistics. His private school only allowed the students to take an A.P. course if they pass a test to skip the Honors and High Honors courses. I do not understand why they felt the need to do that but it’s in the past now. He also took out his copy of Don Quixote, the packet from a folder he has for handouts, a black pen, and a tape whiteout. 

“Ready” 

“Let’s go down then” 

I grab my stuff in my hands and let Blaine go down first so I can make sure he doesn’t trip. When we get back to the dining area, I put my stuff on the table and help Blaine back onto his highchair. He looks a little sad that he has to be on his highchair, but he willingly sat down on it. I clip his tray in and he puts his books down on it so he could get to work. 

I go to the table and pull out my stuff from my bag. I need to plug my laptop in since it ran out of battery during the night. Once I do that, I pull out my planner and course handbook so I could schedule how my classes would go after Spring Break. I need to put the topics in place along with its handouts and handworks so I could attempt to finish one week earlier than scheduled for all four of my classes. I like to have my final exam the week before the university schedule so that I could have ample time to grade them and send my final grades in. There has been only one semester where I haven’t been able to finish early but I was going through a lot. That’s a story for a different time though. I also need to go through some administrative tasks the department needs from me like referee reports, so I put those in a separate pile. Next, I have to finish grading my student's midterm grades from my two last classes, thus another pile is made. Thankfully, I gave my final midterm yesterday so I could stay home with Blaine today instead of getting a babysitter. Lastly, I need to file my taxes before April 15th slaps me in the face hence the final pile. 

I think I will grade the midterms first since that is the easiest task to finish than the administrative tasks, my taxes since I do mine with Turbo Tax so it’s a little easier and ultimately my course schedules. I put one class midterms in front of me and starts grading them by looking at the answer key I have. After I have graded a few, I look at Blaine and see him reading the book instead of doing the packet. I get up from my chair as quietly as possible so I could look over Blaine’s shoulder without him noticing. The instructions on the packet are in Spanish and since I speak French, I have to ask what he’s doing. I place my hand as his back and walk in front of him.

“Baby, are you supposed to read the book before doing the packet?” 

“Yes, Daddy. I need to read a few chapters to answer twenty multiple-choice questions about them, do a crossword puzzle for vocabulary words, write the definition of the word, write a sentence with the word, and write a two-paragraph summary about what I read.” 

“Just making sure you’re doing your work. I’m going to get a bottle of water. Want something to drink?” 

“Water, please.” 

“You got it.” 

I got two bottles of water from the fridge but pour half of one into an [eight oz Spider-Man tumbler](https://cdn-ssl.s7.disneystore.com/is/image/DisneyShopping/6402043315383?%24pdpL%24&fmt=webp&qlt=70). I thought Blaine might like having his favorite superhero on a cup instead of a boring plain one. When I put the cup on Blaine’s tray, I notice that he has his pacifier in his mouth. I hadn’t realized that it was still on his shirt but if it’s not distracting him, I’ll let him have it. I kiss him on the cheek and sit back down to get back to work on the midterms. 

Two hours passed quickly, and I realize that I have to figure out what I am making for lunch so I could feed Blaine in time for his nap. I decide to prep a no-cook lunch and make some PB & J sandwiches with string cheese, an apple sliced, carrots, and some ranch. I plate Blaine’s on another plastic plate and mine on another dinner plate. 

“Baby, it’s time for lunch. Clear your tray please.” 

“Yes, Daddy.” 

Blaine puts everything he has in a small pile and I put his plate in front of him before removing his schoolwork. I do not want it to get wet or dirty, so I put it on the table next to my stuff. I check if Blaine has water left and when I notice his cup was half empty, I refill it before giving it back to him.

“Here’s my phone so you can watch TV while you eat but I still want you to eat most of your food.” 

“Thank You and I’ll eat most of it.” 

“Thank You for such nice manners today.” 

I tickle his tummy when I thanked him and the squeal, he let out is the best thing I’ve heard all day. I sit with my plate in front of me and eat while watching Blaine watch Mighty Morphin Power Rangers on Netflix. I guess he got bored with SpongeBob for now, but I know he’ll want to watch it more later on. I finish my plate since I only served myself a sandwich and a string cheese since I had such a big breakfast. Blaine usually takes his time eating when he is distracted but he also eats way more than usual. I usually give him something to listen to or watch when eating so he could eat more since I know he is underweight. 

“Daddy, I’m finished, and….” 

I get up from my chair and stand in front of Blaine to try to make him sure he’s alright. I note that Blaine is shifting around in his seat and that his pull-up looks a little bigger. 

“Did you potty?” 

“Yes, Daddy and…umm..”

What else could Blaine need to tell me? I brushed his teeth, I’m going to change his nappy, I bathed him last night and put deodorant on him this morning, so I know he doesn’t smell bad. What could it be? He’s embarrassed by it since he’s refusing to look me in the eyes, and it happened after he finished eating. Ohhhh.

“Do you need to poo-poo?”

“Yes.” 

Blaine is allowed to use the toilet to take a poop because when we tried to have him go in his pull-up he pushed until he was red in the face and crying his eyes out but still unable to force himself to go. After trying for hours, I relented and let him go in the toilet where he was able to sit down and poop almost immediately. 

“Then let’s go up to the bathroom and I’ll change you in there once you’re done.” 

I put Blaine’s plate and tumbler on the countertop before letting him out of his highchair and putting him on my hip. I head up the stairs and Blaine starts to whimper and clenching his butt so he must have to go bad. I walk faster to the bathroom and close the door with my foot behind before placing Blaine on his feet with his butt facing the toilet. I lower his pants and pull-up and help him sit down on the toilet. After he gets comfy, I slide his shorts and soiled nappy off, throw the nappy away, and put his shorts on the shelf. I then put [a dinosaur print changing mat](https://www.ebay.com/itm/Adult-Baby-Changing-Pad-Mat-for-Adult-Babies-Rearz-Dinosaur-Print-AB-DL/254563517661?_trkparms=ispr%3D1&hash=item3b452b04dd:g:1vIAAOSwAppejUoH&amdata=enc%3DAQAEAAACcIQvEcHUrT7nmUC3yY5qbPyaBN1nJEDYW8MyypsJPgXK3AqiNsU0sSphPu4g6Qid3ww%252Fl9v%252Bj2gk8uSw7EgZgAI9EQhsDjEgS8XwKKN8M2JHASBETnPODnMx9KWXYAvd%252B198k8TMQI%252FdgmcL%252F%252Bxqd3iqTMH5%252BAZXTZuH%252BajtuoAzDenJVb9t8jBOHSbPN6rYV2yGirmZ2t%252Becotkvl9JAJgsxO6bJ6LATC5fPQOGJLy4k00qfhEMwmIAXxq3%252BSh0m3nNStQIr1WYl6Tt%252FMWJZD7vwUO15rxcbPkX3g8xzxLyTTH%252BwMA1KGDF%252FNqJ1uT%252F6YW3HSa1QUTIwWWlHo%252FitI%252F%252FCF6uBvDT%252BSxnhs0iK8vWLuEe0Ypez6yqxmrtWZuKXTHfrK%252BdEYeK2z1scalZOAvz7qma2%252F%252BWcKycrSZVGhWSmnLURwq54KYbqrOTDKS2eKdiTMeMbB%252Fk%252B%252BVLwUuLK4YwnfmYhGcBuMA5zzBXb%252FPIq6f1lOouYMiMsuC9ACu60hxOIMgwlMOYttm9sFmruOdOayqYlTUNv61U4YaL0RPKMxxeibghYAxvFrS1Z9d2QRhghkpjPXLgMCLVuacxMosmfX9hJTuT8hP5Sq9WdCUBg02TnXAlguW7%252BDcjTSfWsuwpoS2xO0WaFunOoEIeNHyz5TOdSn0ypjnIleDMgjZVuOLJAExsVyB679Axmt0DNgM%252BsOTX1TRo%252BaqRul4dhEeQiylyqvcEYJ5T2NKOeZDmc8a1hdGvni%252Fjr2nYOczLurAeAULXGmBcjKiMjI6XJhITNAFtONXzmsSzQRX1oPVcNMSchO5CzbGl5iYqN65EmA%253D%253D%26cksum%3D2545635176618b5a42ed9d4f48d4808d88cb31920834%26ampid%3DPL_CLK%26clp%3D2334524), a pull-up, a packet of baby wipes, and some baby powder on the floor so I could be ready when Blaine is finished. 

“Finished, Daddy.” 

“Do you want me to wipe your butt or can you do it?” 

“I do.”

I laugh and smile at him. He’s honestly the cutest little I’ve ever seen. 

“Okay, Baby. Wipe your bum, wash your hands, and come lay down.” 

Blaine wipes his butt a few times with baby wipes that I have on top of the toilet tank so we could both wipe our butts after pooping. They just felt better than dry toilet paper and they clean more in my opinion. He washes his hands after he’s finished and then comes to lay down on the changing mat. 

“Let me dry your hands for you.” 

“Sorry.” 

“It’s perfectly fine, Baby. What’s Daddy here for if not for taking care of your needs?” 

I grab the hand towel from the drying rack, and I dry Blaine’s hands for him. I lift his legs and spread him butt cheeks to make sure that he wiped well enough, he did. While I was down there though, I saw that Blaine’s skin was a little red and irritated around his groin and butt. 

“Baby, how long did you sit in your messy diaper?” 

“A few minutes, so I could finish my work.” 

“Baby, are you lying?” 

“No, Daddy. I promise.” 

“Well, then those few minutes gave you a rash,” 

“Let me wipe you clean then I’ll go get diaper rash cream from your nursery, so it doesn’t become worse.” 

“Okay.” 

I pull out wipe after wipe to make sure I do not leave a single trace of pee on Blaine. I use about twenty wipes, but I have to make sure this rash does not get worse. I get up from the floor after putting Blaine’s legs down so I could go get the diaper rash cream. I speed walk to Blaine’s room and grab the rash cream from under the changing table. I rush back to the bathroom and see my precious cargo sucking his pacifier and rubbing his eyes with his fists. 

“Sleepy?”

“Yes, Daddy. Can I take my nap now?” 

Blaine talks around his pacifier, so it gives his voice a lisp. I rub diaper rash cream all over Blaine’s groin area, his butt, and every nook and cranny I could get my hands on. 

“We still have about twenty minutes until three. Have you finished your work yet?” 

“Yes, that’s why I sit in my nappy after I went pee-pee.” 

I sprinkle baby powder on Blaine and rub it in everywhere I had rubbed the cream on. I usually do it after I put his pull-up is on, so it doesn’t get everywhere but I have to make sure his rash doesn’t get worse. 

“Well, Thank You for telling me that and for being determined enough to finish your work first but I do not want you sitting in your wet diaper for anything. Understood? 

“Yes, Daddy. What do I do now since I finish?” 

I put the pull-up on Blaine and tug it up onto his hips. I then put his shorts on and tug them up as well. 

“Did you bring pleasure reading books?” 

“Yes, Daddy. I brought The Shinning and its sequel Doctor Sleep.” 

“Okay, how about we get your books and bring them down so you can read until three?” 

“Can I sit on Daddy’s lap instead of the chair?” 

“Well…”

It was less than thirty minutes that Blaine would spend out of his chair, but I did tell him it would be from noon to three and from five to seven. He was behaving well though so maybe I could sit him in a dining chair facing me so I could keep an eye on him. Blaine wanted my lap though, so he probably wanted to make sure I still loved him. One-time Blaine told me that he was afraid to screw up because if he messed up enough, I would stop loving him. That's something that I would never do in a million years. 

“Since, you’ve been so good today by doing your work, eating more than usual, and telling Daddy when you needed to potty, I’ll let you sit in my lap and read. Then, when I’m putting you down for a nap, I’ll cuddle you. Sound good?” 

“Sound AMAZING.”

I laugh and tickle Blaine’s extremely ticklish stomach. 

“Dadddddy…stoooop.” 

I blew a few raspberries on his tummy after I lift his shirt to get his bare stomach while Blaine laughed and pushed at my head to get me off. 

“Okay, let’s go. Can’t get you too riled up before nap time.” 

I pull Blaine into my arms and settle him on my left hip. I go to my bedroom and pick out The Shinning from his duffel bag without putting him down. If Blaine wants to cuddle, I’ll cuddle him until he wants me to stop. I go back down and sit Blaine in my lap with his book. I have to strain my neck to look over Blaine and the book but it’s worth it. I grade three more midterms before I look at what Blaine’s reading and notice that it is way out of my comfort zone for what he should be reading as a toddler. Especially when I read one character tell another one that he would “ _ have to kill her” _ . Which the other responded with  _ “I’ll do what I have to if you just let me out” _ . 

“Baby, that book is very mature for you.” 

“You said I could read it though. When we were at the store.”

“I know but that was when you are big, not little.” 

“Can I just finish it, please? I’m almost done, and I want to know how it ends.” 

I look at the clock and notice it is three o four so it’s nap time. 

“Well, right now it’s nap time. I’ll think about it while you sleep, okay?” 

“Okay.” 

“I know, Baby. It’s Daddy’s fault for telling you, you could read it right now. Go lay on the couch while I make you a warm bottle of milk.” 

I kiss his cheek and let him off my lap. I pour some milk into a coffee mug, microwave it for two minutes, and then put it in an [Elmo Nuk bottle](https://b3h2.scene7.com/is/image/BedBathandBeyond/262055667508976p?%24690%24&wid=690&hei=690). Blaine had decided to lay on his back with a throw pillow under his head and his blanket wrapped around like a burrito. 

“Comfy?” 

“Mmm-Hmm.” 

“Well here’s your bottle.” 

I lay down next to Blaine with my left arm supporting my head and right leg swung over his. Blaine opens his mouth and I put the nipple of the bottle in. He starts sucking and I rub my nose against his cheek. I love taking care of Blaine when he is a little and because I don’t get to do it often. Blaine is technically a middle and acted like a teenager most of the time where I made sure he was home and had his homework done but didn’t give him specific rules like bedtime, how many hours of TV or video games, what to eat, or who he could be friends with. I had opinions on those, and I shared them with him, but he could make those choices for himself. Most of the time he acts younger are after treatment, when he’s stressed or anxious, after a punishment, or as a punishment. I cherished these times and love him as much as I can while he’s in this headspace. I still love him when he acts older, but he doesn’t want me to cuddle or kiss him as much. He wants me to be stern and tell him to do his homework. do his best at his now-former job and school, make sure he’s on time, make sure he is respectful while still making sure people respected back, and hold him accountable when he messes up. Even though it’s not what I wanted or imagined when I approached Blaine with this relationship idea, I love every moment I get with Blaine. 

Blaine is almost done with his bottle but is too sleepy to keep sucking so I put the bottle on my [end table](https://secure.img1-fg.wfcdn.com/im/35667949/resize-h800-w800%5Ecompr-r85/7142/71426819/Oakhaven+End+Table.jpg), put his pacifier in his mouth, and gently pat his stomach. It was honestly a miracle that Blaine chose to sleep on his back instead of starting on his side and turning to his stomach like usual. I make sure Blaine was completely asleep before getting up and start cleaning the house. I start at the playroom since it was more of putting things back where they belong than cleaning. 

In the playroom, I spray the spanking bench down with a disinfectant and wipe it down thoroughly. I do the same with the heart engraved paddle I used to spank Blaine, then I put everything back in its place in the drawers and lock the drawers. I tape the keys behind the cabinet, grab Blaine’s close to put them in his nursery hamper, and lock the playroom door behind me. 

I turn Blaine’s clothes inside out and throw all of them into the hamper to wash at the end of the week. 

In the bathroom, I put everything I had used to change Blaine’s nappy back in its original spot. I decide to have a shower now instead of waiting because it’s been more than twenty-four hours since my last one and I’m starting to feel dirty. On my way back to my room I look down at Blaine on the couch and observe that he had somehow managed to unroll himself from the blanket and turn onto his stomach. Spidey, who had been left out of the burrito blanket is now covering Blaine’s face. The blanket has also been pulled up to cover Blaine’s neck and shoulders, so his feet are uncovered but protected from the cold by his booties. That’s when I realize I had forgotten to dim down the lights in the living area. I’ve had dimmer lights ever since I decided to Velcro tape my curtains to my walls so that nobody would accidentally see a submissive in all their glory, again. The submissive found it hilarious and said that if he was a good show then everyone should see him. I disagreed but that’s one of the reasons we went our separate ways while still being civil. I quietly descend the stairs, dim the lights to 25% so it resembled a movie theater that was playing previews instead of the movie. 

I climb back up the stairs as quietly as I can and go to my room to get some casual clothes to wear. I pick a pair of black gym shorts and a black t-shirt that I usually wear to workout in. I grab a pair of boxers, socks, and running shoes. I kick the slippers I’ve had on all morning and make my way to the bathroom but not before checking in on Blaine one final time. He looks to be dead asleep, so I make my way to the bathroom to shower. I’ve never been one to take long showers so I get in and out in twenty minutes and with getting dressed, towel drying my hair, putting on deodorant, putting everything back in its place, I was out in thirty minutes. 

I put my clothes in my hamper and come down the stairs where Blaine is still sleeping soundly. Spidey is now clutched in his right arm instead of covering his face, so the dimmed lights did their job. With the upstairs cleaned, all I need to do is wash, dry, and store the dishes. Then, disinfect the table, chairs, and countertops so I’ll be done cleaning the house. I still have forty minutes to finish cleaning so I could wake Blaine up from his nap. 

By the time I had finished all of my tasks, I had seven minutes left in Blaine’s nap time. I do not care how long it takes as long as I was able to do it quietly enough to keep Blaine asleep. I know for a fact that he wasn’t sleeping as well as he should’ve been this past week. I had asked Alex and Giavanna to keep tabs on him this week and they had told me that as the days went on, he became more and more sluggish. When I first saw his nursery door open yesterday, I had thought he was here to sleep for a while because he said he slept better here. Afterward, I realized he would never sleep in the nursery for that reason, so I just decided to ask. When he looked at me, I saw bags under his eyes, and the fact that I shook him a few times before he woke up told me that Alex and Gia were right. He wasn’t sleeping well the last week, but he would sleep well this week if I had anything to say about it. 

I pat Blaine’s butt in an attempt to wake him up, but he only scrunches his nose and stays asleep. So, I get near his face and start gently blowing on it. He shakes his head in an attempt to get away from the air, but his eyes finally flutter open. 

“Hey, my handsome baby. How was your nap?” 

“Good, Daddy. I sleep good. I keep sleeping now.” 

“Uh-uh. It’s time to get up so we can do more work.” 

“I finish mine. Remember?” 

Shit. I hadn’t given thought about Blaine finishing The Shining. I mean it’s way high on the rating, but he already read most of it. What was the point of me stopping him now? 

“Well, it’s a good thing I decided to let you finish The Shining. You’ll still go back into your highchair and read and if you finish the book, I want you to read something that’s more for…Baby boys.” 

Blaine sighs. 

“Like, what?” 

“I have The Harry Potter Series, The Percy Jackson series, and The Diary of a Wimpy Kid series.” 

“I’ve never read any of those.” 

“What? Not even Harry Potter?” 

“No.” 

“How? Those books are classics and they have movies.” 

“They do?”

“How do you not know about the movies? They were blockbusters when they came out. A few of them were even the highest-grossing movies of their time.” 

“My parents….didn't like me reading….or watching…anything that wasn’t educational. As a kid, I read history books and thought they were stories. I wasn’t even allowed a TV in my room. When they put me in a boarding school for high school that’s when I started figuring out stuff that everyone seemed to know. I saw some “classic” movies with my friends in their dorms like Titanic and E.T. but we never got around to Harry Potter. I mean I know he’s a wizard and that his parents were mean to him but that’s about it.” 

“It’s a good thing I have them then because… it wasn’t his parents who were mean to him. You’ll see what I’m talking about when you read them. So, let’s get back to work so you can finish The Shining and start Harry Potter. After you finish a book, we could watch the movie too.” 

“That sounds Awesome.” 

“You have to start to finish them so let’s go.” 

“Okay.” 

“But first… you still have to write you rules and punishment lists for you. I said I would make you review them so now is the time. I’m going to go get your punishment journal from your nightstand while you sit in your highchair. Understood?” 

“Yes, Daddy.” 

Blaine deflates a little when I remind him of his task, but I think he will do it without a fight. 

I go upstairs to retrieve Blaine’s black and white composition notebook that we dubbed the ‘Punishment Journal’ and then come back down to see Blaine sitting in his highchair waiting for me to clip the tray in. I clip the tray and put the journal down with the next clear page open. 

“Write your name, the date, and why you are being punished at the top then right the lists. Sloppy handwriting means redoing it until it’s neat. Understood?” 

“Yes, Daddy.” 

Blaine spoke so meekly it made me want to get forget about this and let him read but I have to be firm. I hand Blaine his punishment journal and his book. I kiss his cheek, replace the water in his Spider-Man tumbler, and finally sit down to finish my work. Blaine puts his paci back in his mouth and starts working on the lists. It shouldn’t take him more than ten minutes tops. 

“Daddy, I’m done.” 

“Let me see.” 

I get up from my chair and look down at Blaine’s notebook. 

Blaine Anderson

March 11, 2016 

Not telling Daddy that I was cold in the car

  * Blaine’s Rules: 


  1. Baby will call Kurt Daddy when we are alone, at kink events, or with kink friends.
  2. Baby will not lie or withhold anything from Daddy.
  3. Baby will not harm himself physically or mentally. 
  4. Baby will look after himself and do what is necessary to maintain his physical and mental health.
  5. Baby will take his Xanax and Zoloft as prescribed by his psychiatrist. 
  6. Baby will use his safe words without fear of judgment when he genuinely does not want to do something or when something just does not feel right.
  7. Baby will avoid people who do not show him respect or tell them to respect him if unavoidable. 
  8. Baby will always be open and honest with me, while still being respectful, even if I may not like the answer.
  9. Baby will arrive at his job or classes on time.
  10. Baby will perform his work (school or job) to the best of his abilities.
  11. Baby will have on his cock cage, replica dildo with harness on when at school or work and leave keys at home. 
  12. Baby will go to bed when Daddy tells him to. Although no scheduled bedtime is in effect. 


  * Punishments: 


  1. Spanking
  2. Bondage 
  3. Being restricted to toddler age 
  4. Being made to stand in front of the mirror and say something nice about myself 
  5. Given a bedtime for no more than a week unless in toddler age
  6. Write 100-1000 lines of what Daddy tells me to
  7. 10 minutes- 1 hr of corner time on time-out chair or kneeling on the floor 
  8. Having mouth washed out 
  9. No TV/ Video Games/ Internet (for fun) for no more than 72 hours 
  10. No sweets/ snacks for no more than 72 hours



“Good job. You can read now.” 

I kiss his cheek, take the journal, sit back down, and get back to work while Blaine reads and sucks his paci. 

One hour later I finally finish with one class’s midterm. I have around two-hundred students in every one of my classes and I gave a fifty-question midterm. So, I need to grade 10,000 questions per class and I still need one to finish. At least with Blaine reading in his chair, I can go through them quicker. 

“Daddy”

“Yeah.” 

“I went potty.” 

I sigh and get up from my chair. I want to finish these, so I move on to another task. 

“Let’s change you then.” 

“Sorry, I’m bothering you.” 

“You’re not bothering me, Baby. Daddy is tired. Looking at wrong answers to easy questions from two hundred people is tiring but it’s not your fault. You never had dumb answers.” 

I pick him up from his chair and put him on my hip. His paci is already back in his mouth, it must be a way to soothe himself while being alone in his chair. 

“I study but maybe they don’t.” 

“True. Now let’s get this nappy changed.” 

I put him on the changing table and get to work. Blaine seems to be way tamer than before. Maybe he’s bored but I’ll do a check-in before picking him up to go back downstairs. 

“All done with your nappy change. Are you okay, Baby? You seem a little upset.” 

Blaine avoids eye contact with me, so I know there’s something he’s not talking about. I pull his paci out of his mouth and ask the next question a firmer tone. 

“Is it that Daddy seemed upset about you needing a diapey change?” 

“A little bit... it’s more about me…needing a punishment…for something that I should’ve just moved on from.” 

“We all need a punishment now and then to get us back on track. Even I need a kick in the ass sometimes.”

“Who gives you a punishment then?” 

“Alex.” 

“Really?” 

“Yeah, and I give him his. We tell each other how it is and what to do to fix it. That for an adult is sometimes punishment enough.” 

“That doesn’t sound very much like a punishment” 

“Well being told you’re doing something wrong and that there’s a better way is hard for grownups to hear. It’s like we're not smart enough to figure out were doing something wrong but it’s really that we are getting in our way to happiness and need someone to tell us.” 

“That does sound like a punishment. What’s the worst thing Alex has told you to stop doing?” 

“When I bought this nursery set and everything else in this room. He told me that you probably weren’t even one hundred percent sure you wanted this, and I already was going all in. Putting my heart and a lot of money into this side of the relationship when we had only played a few times. So, he told me to talk to you about it before I showed it to you and see how you reacted. Also, if I didn’t stop buying stuff, without talking to you first he would take my credit cards and cut them with a pair of scissors. Motherfucker probably would have done it too. “ 

Blaine laughs and I smile at the memory that brought up. Alex has been my best friend since I transferred to NYU from Parsons during my undergrad. We’ve stuck together since and it was he who introduced me to BDSM and it’s subcategories. He told me it could help with my control issues to be in charge of someone who needed me and honestly it did. A lot. Now, thanks to Alex, I have the most handsome guy in NYC pretending to be a kid because he needs someone to show him that somebody cares about him. Honestly, I wouldn’t have it any other way. 

I give Blaine multiple kisses on his face and place him back on my hip. 

“Time to get back to work. Then we can have Daddy and Baby time.” 

“Okay, but I finished The Shining, so I need Harry Potter.” 

“Great. How was the ending?” 

“Meh.” 

“Meh? You were so excited about the ending and it was MEH?” 

“Yeah” 

“Okay, then. Let’s get you Harry Potter and get back downstairs so I can hopefully finish my second classes midterms, so I won’t have to worry about it during our special time.” 

“Yes” 

I walk to the first bookshelf I have in my office which is straight across from the door and I pick out the very first book on the shelf. I like to stack my books by height and since these are relatively short books, they are the first in line. Then I remember, I have the illustrated version of the first book. 

“Baby, I have the paperback version, but I also have the illustrated version. I do have to point out though that it’s only the first book I have like that. Which one do you want to read?” 

“The illustrated version sounds cool.” 

“The illustrated version it is then.” 

I put the original copy back in its place and pick out the Illustrated version that on a lower shelf of another bookcase. I close the door behind me as I exit the room and go back downstairs. I put Blaine back in his chair and put the book on his tray after I’ve clipped it on. Blaine puts his pacifier back in his mouth and opens the book. 

“Man, you are working that pacifier.” 

“It’s comforting.” 

Knew it. 

“Just remember that it could hurt your teeth.” 

Blaine nods and I sit back down. T- minus one hour until a fun time. 

One hour later I thankfully only need ten more midterms to grade. I could finish them after putting Blaine to bed. For now, it was time to pamper my Baby with love and attention. 

“Alright. It’s time for us to stop working and start playing.” 

“Can I keep reading? It’s a good book.” 

“Now is not the time to be productive. We’ve been productive all day. Let’s have some fun so you don’t get bored tomorrow.” 

I look at the book and see Blaine is on page sixty-six. 

“Wow. You read sixty-six pages?” 

“Yes, it’s good. I can’t wait to finish it tomorrow.” 

I put the book on the table and take Blaine out of his chair. 

“Good. There’s six more to go after you finish that one too. Just so you have something to do in case you finish all your work.” 

“Thought you said you would make me a packet of work if that happens?” 

“Oh, I will but I will never stop you from reading. It’s good for the brain.” 

“Aww. I want to read all day.” 

“Not happening. Now, let’s stop talking about work. We could watch a movie or a TV show, play board games, I can read you a different book, we could go outside and sit in the gazebo, we could color, we could run around this house playing hide and seek or tag. Whatever you want to do.” 

I say this while swinging him side to side by taking his wrists in my hands and gently pulling one arm at a time. 

“Can we….can we… cuddle…in our..in our special way?”

“We sure can. Let’s cuddle on the couch because I don’t feel like cooking. So, we could order Pizza Hut, Chinese, or Tai food. We could also pass by any drive-thru you want before we cuddle. Or we could cuddle, get food, eat, cuddle some more.” 

“I’m not hungry yet.” 

“Cuddle time it is.” 

I lead us to the couch and lay us down. I open the [ottoman](https://secure.img1-fg.wfcdn.com/im/27258828/resize-h800-w800%5Ecompr-r85/4540/45402118/Wynnewood+Tufted+Storage+Ottoman.jpg) that’s in front of the couch and pull out a bottle of lube. I lay down behind Blaine and lower his shorts down when we are both comfortable. I lower my shorts, lube up my penis and spread his butt cheeks so I could push in. I bury myself inside of Blaine. I cover both of us with Blaine’s blanket and start teasing his nipples after putting my hand under his shirt. Blaine’s paci is once again in his mouth but I mean a few days won’t hurt that much either. I’ll make him pick a new one tonight so they don’t have bacteria on them, and I could wash the Spider-Man one. 

We cuddle for an hour and my stomach rumbles. I’m hungry but Blaine hasn’t said anything. It’s been six hours since we last ate so he’s probably getting hungry by now. 

“Babes, you hungry yet?” 

“Not fully but I could eat.” 

“Have you decided if you want to order or go to a drive-thru?” 

“I want McDonald’s.” 

“McDonald’s it is then. Let’s go.” 

I pull out of Blaine and pull my shorts back up while Blaine does the same with his shorts. I grab the keys to my car from the key holder on the wall near the interior garage door and the cushion for Blaine’s ‘car seat’. I decided that the cushion was too high for the highchair, so I used the throw pillow instead. I open the interior garage door and let Blaine go down first. I close the door behind us and lock it. Blaine stands by the left passenger door and lets me put his cushion in place before getting into the car. I hand him the key to the seat belt buckle and close the car door. While I am getting into the car and getting ready to drive, Blaine locks himself into his seat and gives me back the key to the buckle. I look at him through my rear-view mirror and see he is securely locked in. I use my clicker to open the exterior garage door and put my car in reverse. 

I drive to the second closest McDonald’s to my house because the food tastes better than the closest one. We listen to Broadway Show Tunes in the car and sing along with them. I love seeing Blaine be his bubbly happy self again. 

“What would you like to have, Baby?” 

“A Big Mac with no pickles or onions.” 

“Can you eat most of it, if I order a combo for you?”

“Yes, Daddy. I usually eat most of it.”

“Alright then, a Big Mac combo it is.” 

I order at the speaker and get Blaine his Big Mac and I order a Quarter Pounder for myself. I pay for it in the first window, get it at the second window, and drive back home. Blaine sings the whole ride back and I smile at him. 

We make it back home and I let Blaine out of his ‘car seat’ and let him go upstairs while I get the food out of the car. I manage to get both bags of food and the cup holder upstairs in one trip and set everything on the table. I make sure the garage door is closed, the car is locked, and the door leading to the garage is both closed and locked. 

“Let’s get you into your chair.” 

I lift Blaine from the ground, sit him down, and clip his tray in. 

I hand Blaine my phone so he can be distracted while we eat. 

“Here so you can watch TV.” 

“Thank You.” 

Blaine puts on SpongeBob again and I set out the food in front of us. I put his combo that has medium fries and Powerade since I did not want to get him a soda. I put my meal in front of me and we both start eating. By the time we finish, I have eaten everything, and Blaine has eaten the burger and most of his fries. I am seriously surprised at how much he has eaten today. 

“Baby, would you like to go up to my bedroom to watch SpongeBob on the TV while I clean up down here?” 

“Okay.” 

I let him out of the chair, he grabs Spidey from the couch and I watch as he ascends the stairs and goes into my room. 

I start cleaning by fixing the couch. I lift it back up, drape his blanket on the right armrest, and put the throw pillows back in their places. I leave the one that is on his highchair there since he has peed on it a few times. I’ll wash it at the end of the week. I move the highchair into a corner in the dining area and throw all the McDonald’s trash away. I wipe the table down with a disinfectant spray and tuck my chair in. Tomorrow I’ll have to finish the midterms and then I can start with the administrative tasks. They shouldn’t longer than a day since there are only two new “professors” this year that need an evaluation. They were Teacher Assistances who needed to teach a class by themselves for credit during their graduate career. Then I need to review the financial report for my research from this year and the budget I have for next year and approve them both. I wash Blaine’s Spider-Man tumbler, prepare his water bottle for tonight and stick it in the fridge. I’ll have to come back down to make his milk bottle but that’s alright. 

I check that my front door is locked, turn off all the lights, and climb the stairs to my bedroom. Blaine is laying down on his back with Spidey on his chest watching SpongeBob on the TV. My phone is laying uselessly next to him. 

“You’re so cute. Do you know that?” 

“Yes.” 

“Oh, you do know that. You know that, Huh?” 

I jump on the bed and start tickling Blaine. We both laugh but Blaine tries pushing my hands away from his body. I tickle him until he manages to capture my hands and hold them. Not that I let him do it, but…. 

We are both out of breath when we stop and kiss Blaine’s cheek once. Both of us catch our breath and sit up on the bed. 

“So, do you want to keep watching SpongeBob, watch something else, or do something else like read a book or color? Anything you want.” 

“Can we play hide and seek?” 

“Umm…” It’s nine twenty-seven so if we play now, I can bathe Blaine at eleven instead of ten and have him in bed by midnight. 

“We sure can.” 

“I hide first.” 

“Okay, I'll count to thirty.” 

I put my hands over my eyes and start counting out loud. I hear when Blaine leaves the room, but I can’t tell in which direction he goes. Those soft booties of his don’t make any noise. I finish counting and get off of the bed. I decide to check upstairs first and as I pass my office for the second time on my way downstairs, I hear a light giggle. Blaine had managed to open and close my office door without me hearing him. There’s only one place to hide in there so I open the door and check under my desk. 

“Gotcha” 

“Awww, you found me.” 

“Don’t giggle next time.” 

“K, and why do you have so many weird things in that closet?” 

“That’s my I don’t want this but feel the need to keep it closet. I also put stuff I don’t want around the house. Which is why I knew you wouldn’t be in there.” 

I pull out from under the desk his legs and he giggles again. 

“Your turn to hide, Daddy.” 

“Going and no peeking.” 

“I know.” 

I leave the room after Blaine started counting and decide to hide in the bathtub with the curtain closed. I leave the door open as it was before the game in hopes of throwing Blaine off. I hear him stop counting and start searching. He was humming while looking for me so I know he went downstairs looking for me, then he came back up. 

“Daddy?” 

I put my hand over my mouth and nose to hold in my laugh at how cute he was. He keeps looking in the rooms and finally made his way to the bathroom. He seems to just stand in the room but then he moves closer to the tub. 

“Found you.” 

“How did you find me?” 

“There was a shadow on the curtain.” 

“Oh. I didn’t think that would happen. My turn to count. Go hide.” 

I cover my eyes and count to thirty again before I go looking for him. 

We play for another hour and some before Blaine says he’s tired and doesn’t want to play anymore. He had managed to hide in the unused closet of a downstairs bedroom, the downstairs bathroom, his nursery closet, and even the lower cabinets in the kitchen. I have no idea how he managed to hide in there without making enough noise to warn me. 

“Bath, bottle, bed.” 

Blaine nods and leans into me, so I decide to carry him up to the second floor. I take us to the bathroom and start by running his bathwater to the temperature he likes it at. I undress him, bathe him without washing his hair, and carry him back to his room wrapped in a towel after I finish. I lay him on the changing table without the towel, put aloe vera on his butt, diapered him, powdered him, and rubbed lotion on him. 

“Want to pick your PJs?” 

“Yes, I pick” 

I set Blaine down on his feet and watch as he goes through his pajamas in his closet. He picks a white romper with green elephants on it that has a zipper at the front that has a snap patch to cover it, so it won’t hurt his chin. I help him into it and make sure the snap patch which is in the shape of an elephant is closed. I sit him down on his butt on the changing table which he groans about, but I quickly put his socks and lock on his nighttime booties and mittens. I carry him over to the rocking chair and sit him down. 

“I’m going to go make you your milk bottle. I want you to go get Spidey and pick out a paci for tonight, you can not have the Spider-Man one because I have to wash that one. Understood?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Off to it then.” 

I, hopefully for the last time, go downstairs and make Blaine his bottle of milk by heating a mug of milk in the microwave and then putting it in a Nuk baby bottle. I grab his Winnie the Pooh bottle filled with water from the fridge, turn off all the lights and head upstairs. Blaine is sitting in the rocking chair using his right foot to push himself and the chair. He is hugging Spidey to his chest and sucking on the Daddy’s Baby pacifier which he clipped on his romper with a white clip. 

“Good Job, Baby.” 

I put the water bottle on the nightstand and then put Blaine laying down on my lap with his head in the crook of my arm while I rock the chair. I pull his paci out and put the teat of the bottle in. Blaine starts sucking and I hold the bottle for him. 

“You’ll finish your bottle; you will take your pill and then I’ll brush your teeth. Then it’s bedtime.” 

Blaine nods a little and keeps sucking his bottle. He finishes the whole bottle and since I noticed that we still had some time to spare, I burped him. He gives me a loud belch and we both giggle at it. I get up with him in my arms and grab his pill bottle from the first drawer nightstand. I put him on his feet and let him take his pill with the water from his bottle. He manages to do it in one gulp. 

“Great Job, Baby. I am so proud of you but remember that it’s okay if you can't do it like that tomorrow.” 

“I know but Thank You for reminding me.”

“Always. Now let’s go brush your teeth.” 

We go to the bathroom and I stand Blaine in front of the sink. Rinse his brush, put toothpaste, rinse it again, and start brushing his teeth. I brush all over the front and back and then I let him rinse himself. 

“Do you need to pee-pee?” 

Blaine seems to think about it for a few seconds and then nods his head. I unclip the elephant from the zipper and pull the zipper down once it’s in view. I pull his nappy down and then I stand him in front of the toilet and let him pee while I hold his penis for him. I shake it a little when he finishes and then I put his outfit back on. 

“Bedtime.”

I carry him back to his room and put him on his feet by the crib so I can fix the bed. I put his comforter down by the end of the bed. The pillow for his pelvis where it's needed and the pillow for his head in case, he wants it is leaning against the rail touching the wall in the middle. I give him a kiss on the lips, put his paci in his mouth, and lift him into the crib. I settle him on his stomach with the pillow under his pelvis and pull the comforter up to his shoulders. I tuck him in a little, put some lavender scented oil in his diffusor and turn it on. Then I turn on the baby monitor, make sure the night light on it comes on and hand Blaine Spidey that was left on the rocking chair. With everything in place, it’s time for Blaine to go to sleep. I kiss him one more time on the cheek and brush his hair out of his face. 

“Night, Love.” 

“Night, Daddy.” He responds with a lisp. 

I walk out of the room and gently close the door behind me. Back in my room, I decided that I should go to bed as well because I’m having trouble keeping my eyes open. I usually catch up on my sleep during Spring Break, so it seems my body knows it now has time to rest. I change into my pajama set, turn my TV on, and lay down. Making sure the monitor app is open and that the notifications are enabled; I plug my phone in to charge. I don’t make it fifteen minutes in bed before I am completely knocked out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guys PLEASE leave me some comments. I love hearing your feedback and it will give me something to think about instead of my surgery.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. That took longer than expected to publish, sorry. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Leave a kudos or comment if you want to see more.

The next few days pass in the same fashion. Since past Sunday didn’t land before a school week, I was able to skip treatment. For the rest of the days, we keep to the schedule. I get all my work, except for my ten-page essay, done. I'm missing a few pages from it, but today is Tuesday. Time to go to the doctor's offices. I am nervous about it. I have been awake for a while, and I know it’s still early since the sun is barely shining outside my window. I keep peeking my head out to check where the sun is in the sky, so I can estimate what time it is. I have my head behind the curtain when I hear the door open and Daddy walks in. He gives me a knowing look and lays me down. Daddy hands me a baby bottle with warm milk and tucks me back into bed.

“We still have a few hours before we have to leave. Try to sleep some more, baby.”

I nod my head and suck on my bottle’s teat. The milk is yummy, but I am so nervous that it is making me a little nauseous. Daddy turns to walk out of the room, but I whine and pull the bottle out of my mouth.

“Stay, please.”

I give my best puppy eyes alongside a small pout, and Daddy sighs. He comes picks me up out of the crib, and we sit on the rocking chair. I am straddled against him and continue to drink my milk.

“Nervous?”

“Mm-hmm” I nod my head instead of answering verbally.

Daddy continues to rock as I drink my milk and even starts singing ‘A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes’ to me. The song calms me a little, but I still don’t want to go to any doctor’s office.

When I was at my parents, they didn’t take me to the doctors unless I was severely sick or injured. I guess it was so no one would question them about the bruises I always had because of my father. One time in high school, I got the flu during winter break so bad I had to go. They excused my bruises as me being on the football team and having practice over the winter break. One, I wasn’t on the team, which the doctor was aware of since her son went to my school. Two, football players usually don’t have hand-shaped bruises on their face from being slapped as hard as possible by their fathers for “being weak.” I learned to fear doctors, what they could find, and what they could tell my parents.

“What are you thinking about?”

I look up at Daddy, who has a concerned look on his face. I don’t know if I should tell him what I had to go through every time I visited a doctor’s office. It probably won’t change his mind about us going, but it would make it harder for us to go if I acknowledged my past abuse. I look at Daddy again, and he gives me a small smile with kind eyes. I know that look tells me that I can trust him with anything. I have been able to before with the original story of my abuse, the bullying in public school, the private school stories, and more, so this time should not be different.

“They never took me to doctors. I literally went a handful of times in my entire childhood that I can remember. When they did take me, it was because I was extremely sick, or he had hit me hard enough to cause more than bruises. The doctor we went to was their friend and kept quiet about my situation. I can’t prove that, but her son went to my school and was on the football team. My parents would say my injuries came from football, so she at least knew they were lying about that. I think she knew what they were doing but protected them since they were college friends and my mom’s sorority sister.”

“And now you’re afraid of doctors who choose to do what’s best for someone else instead of what’s best for you.”

He always figures out what I mean even when I don’t outright say it. I nod my head, so Daddy knows that’s what is scaring me.

“She should’ve protected you. I’m sorry she failed you.”

“Maybe she didn’t want to believe they could be so mean to me.”

“Still, she’s a doctor who was obliged to talk if she thought something was wrong and she didn’t. She failed you.”

“I guess, but Ummm…”

“What is it, Baby? You can tell me what’s wrong.”

“I…uh…I’m also…Ummm..”

Daddy rubs my back, and he gives me a small smile. I lay my head on his chest and inhale deeply, inhaling Daddy’s scent. I exhale and look at him again.

“I’m afraid of needles.”

Daddy sighs and gives me a tight hug.

“There might be needles involved today at the physician’s office, but I promise to hold your hand through it or leave you alone if you want me to.”

“Can you stay with me the whole time?”

“Yes, David is a kink-friendly doctor. We all go to see him. So, he will understand if we ask to be let in together.”

“He’s into kink?”

“No, he has some college friends who are into kink. One of his friends needed medical attention but was afraid to be mistreated because of their kinks, so he went to David. David treated them and promised to take care of all their medical needs if they needed it. That friend told another, and so on, and by word of mouth, we all know he is kink friendly.”

“That's cool.”

“Now you still have some time to sleep. So, let’s set you down and get a few more hours of sleep.”

“What time is it?”

“Seven, and the first appointment is at ten, so you can sleep for two more hours.”

Daddy takes my bottle and puts it on the floor. He lays me down on my stomach in the crib and covers me with the comforter. My paci is placed in my mouth, and I stay as still as possible with my eyes closed to try to fall asleep.

I never genuinely fall asleep but stay in a hypnagogic state until Daddy comes back and picks me up out of the crib. I am stripped naked and taken to the bathroom so I could go without needing a change. I pee and poop, wipe myself, and wash my hands before my teeth are brushed for me.

“I think you should be allowed some of this.”

Daddy has my hair gel bottle in his hand and is offering it to me. I stare at it in disbelief. Daddy hates when I wear hair gel because he likes to run his fingers through my hair and play with my curls.

“Really? I can wear some today?”

“I know it helps you feel in control, and I think you’re going to need that today.”

I nod my head because I know he’s right. Today is going to be difficult for me, so I need all the confidence boosters I can get. I take the bottle from his hand and start on my hair.

“As quickly as possible, baby. We don’t want to be late.”

“Yes, Daddy.”

I hurriedly put the gel in my hair and fix it to look the way I like it. After I rinse the excess gel off my hands and turn to Daddy, who picks me up and takes me back to the nursery. Since he doesn’t want the gel on the changing table, my nappy is slipped on, and I am powdered while standing.

Daddy dresses me in a pair of [medium wash jogger pants from Hollister](https://www.hollisterco.com/shop/us/p/skinny-jeans-41970453?seq=23&categoryId=12589&faceout=model1). [An American Eagle purple and striped white polo](https://www.ae.com/us/en/p/men/polos/polos/ae-pique-tipped-polo-shirt/1165_9029_500) that is tucked into my pants, and [purple oxfords](https://www.overstock.com/Clothing-Shoes/BRAVO-Men-Dress-Shoe-KING-3-Wingtip-Oxford-Shoe-Purple-Wide-Width-Available/11691347/product.html).

Daddy makes sure he has the changing bag, which is really a black satchel. That holds extra nappies, baby powder, baby wipes, a changing mat, pacifiers, and a set of clothes. I’ve never needed a change in public, and I hope I can keep it that way. I see Spidey in the crib and run over to kiss him on the forehead. He’s been oh so comforting these past few days, and I want to make sure he knows he’s loved.

“See you later.”

Daddy softly laughs behind me, and I gently put Spidey back into my crib.

“You can bring him. Just leave him in the car during the appointments.”

“Can I, really?”

“Sure, baby. I know he brings you comfort, so bring him along. Hurry now, we have to go.”

I grab Spidey out of the crib, and we go down to the car. I strap myself into my car seat and, Daddy gets into his car seat. He puts down the satchel on the passenger seat and takes out a breakfast smoothie bottle and a larger than usual fruit cup with a granola bar. It wasn’t the big filling breakfast I’ve gotten used to this week, but it was better than an empty stomach.

Once Daddy is in his seat with his seatbelt on, we take off. I hug Spidey to my chest the whole ride to the eye doctor's office. I am super nervous about having a panic attack today, and I don’t know if I should tell Daddy or keep that to myself. I think Daddy would take that into account, but he is also capable of making mistakes. What I really want to do is go back home and watch SpongeBob while cuddling with Spidey and Daddy. Sadly, I know that won’t happen until the appointments are over. So, I remind myself to take deep breaths and try to relax as much as I can. I eat while Daddy drives to the first appointment. It’s not a long drive, but it was far enough to give me ample time to eat my breakfast.

We make it to the shopping center that the eye doctor's office is located in, and Daddy finds a parking spot. He gets out of the car but doesn’t give me the key to unlock my seatbelt before doing so. He gets in the back seat with me and puts his hand under my chin to force me to look at him.

“I know you’re nervous today. I can see it in your face. If at any point today you think you can’t do it, then I want you to tell me. If you keep pushing because you think you can but break, I will hold you and try to make it better. I want you to try your best, but if your best is only one doctor, then that’s okay. I promise I will love you, no matter what. Understand?”

“Yes, Daddy. I try…I’ll try my best.”

I need to keep my adult mindset as much as possible to not embarrass myself in front of several medical professionals.

“I love you.”

“Love you too.”

“Remember that I don’t know this doctor, so I need to hang back as much as possible, so they won’t get suspicious of us.”

“I know. I think I can handle it, but I’ll let you know if I can’t.”

“Good. Finished with breakfast?”

“Yes”

“Great job.”

I smile as Daddy unlocks me from my car seat. I think I’m going to need more reassurances than usual today, but Daddy always seems to know when to give them.

I hug Spidey one more time before we get out of the car, so he knows I love him, and he gives me some courage. Once inside the office space, I give my name to the receptionist. Get a clipboard with a pack of papers clipped on and a pen to fill out. I sit down next to Daddy and fill out the paperwork as quickly as possible while still having neat handwriting and accurate information on the paper. After I finish all the paperwork, I hand them back, and they let me know I will be called in soon. Since it’s a weekday and early in the morning, there is no one but us waiting.

I start to get nervous as the minute's tick by without being called, so I start shaking my legs and stroking my own arms. Daddy realizes what’s going on and pulls me towards him, so his left arm is around my shoulders. He places a quick kiss on the top of my head and uses his thumb to rub my arm a little. It sadly doesn’t help as much as I want it to, but at least I am getting some comfort.

“Blaine Anderson”

“That’s me.”

Why did I say that? That was embarrassing.

“Come on in.”

I follow the assistant to a room where the exam starts easily with questions about my medical history and background. Then we do the puff of smoke exam, look at the picture of a hot air balloon exam, and look at the green light while it takes a picture test. As we did the test, the assistant wrote everything down in a chart, and after we finish, she put the papers in a red folder. We exit the first room and enter another where I was directed to sit down on the exam chair and wait for the doctor to come in. My anxiety starts kicking in again, and I zone out while staring at the wall in front of me. Thankfully, the doctor decides to spare me from a long wait, but I flinch when she slams the door behind herself.

“Sorry, I’m Dr. Mary De Leon. I’m going to be doing a comprehensive eye exam, so I'm going to dilate your eyes. Is that okay?”

Daddy had signed me up for this, so I guess it’s okay since I know he wouldn’t do anything to intentionally hurt me. I am avoiding eye contact with her making my eyes shift all around the room. The shaking has increased since she came in, and I don’t know how to stop it.

“Yeah.”

“Are you alright? You seem…skittish?”

I always do when I meet new people and during situations that make me nervous.

“I have anxiety.”

Since when do I tell strangers that so outright?

“Okay, let’s get started then so we can get it over with, and if anything is too, bothersome let me know.”

“Mm-hmm”

My mouth is starting to get dry, and I really want Daddy to cuddle me right now.

We do a few different tests that I don’t really pay attention to but respond to the doctor's questions as best I can. I liked that she asked me if I was okay with what she was doing as she did it. I had never had anyone do that for me, except Daddy. That helped ease some of my anxiety, but I still wanted it to be done.

“Alright, time for the dilation drops. I am just going to put one drop in each eye, and then you can go back out to the waiting room for about half an hour so they can take effect.”

I stare as she aims the eye drop bottle above my eye, but she manages to get them in with me flinching as both drops go in. I blink a few times, and then she lets me know I can go back to the waiting room.

I sit back down next to Daddy, and he pulls me back into the position we were before.

“You doing okay?”

“Yeah. The doctor put the eye drops to dilate my eyes, but I need to wait out here while they dilate.”

“That’s fine. The receptionist told me it could take an hour and a half, so I made the next appointment at noon. That one shouldn’t take long.”

I hear the assistant call someone else’s name, and I jump at the rise in volume.

“Okay. I' am having some anxiety.”

“Have you tried your breathing exercises?”

“No.”

“Then let’s give those a try and see how it goes from there.”

I inhale for five seconds and exhale for five seconds about fifteen times, and I feel myself start to relax. I notice that my breathing has evened out, and I am taking deeper breaths than before.

“Better?”

“Yeah. A lot better.”

“Good. Now lean over so we can cuddle a little.”

We get back in the same position we were before my name got called, and Daddy rubs my back as much as he can. My eyes start to become sensitive to light, and I need to blink more as my pupils dilate.

“My eyes burn.”

“Aww. I’m sorry. When you finish with your tests, I’ll give you my sunglasses, so the sun won’t bother you as much.”

We wait another while, and my name is finally called again. I’m calmer than I was beforehand, but I still want this over with as quickly as possible. I get back into the exam room and sit down on the exam chair.

“Alright, Blaine. Let’s finish the last few exams so you can go.”

“Okay.”

We do the second half of the exam with me being as still and quiet as I can be. However, the bright lights being shined in my eyes hurt, and it takes Dr. De Leon longer to get a good look since I kept closing them. We manage to make it through all the exams, where the doctor tells me that my vision is good enough to not warrant any vision correction. I am finally free to go. I thank the doctor as I leave, but I speed walk to Daddy so we can go.

“I finished.”

Someone else’s name is called behind me, but I don’t flinch this time. I seem to have been able to keep myself calm enough for the time being.

“Great. Here go pay at the front desk with this card. The pin is our anniversary date.”

I take the card Daddy is holding out and walk to the front desk.

“All done with your exam?” The receptionist asks me.

“Yup”

“Your name’s Blaine, correct?”

“Yeah”

“You didn’t list any insurance on your paperwork. Does that mean you’re going to pay out of pocket?”

“Mmm-hmm.”

“Then your due amount is one hundred and eighty-two dollars. Are you paying with cash or card?”

“Uhm...Card.”

I take my first good look at the card and notice it’s a Chase Visa debit card with ….my name on it. I hand it to the receptionist, and she pushes it into the chip terminal on the processing machine. I look back at Daddy, but he’s looking down at his phone, so I can’t tell what he’s thinking.

“Just punch in your PIN for me.”

I punch in 0417, which is the day Daddy asked me to become his boyfriend. I said yes, and we started as a regular vanilla couple, then we obviously moved into a kink relationship.

The machine prints out two receipts. I sign one and put one in my pocket to take with me.

“Have a good rest of your day.”

“Thanks.”

I walk back to Daddy and tell him I’m ready to go. He pulls out a pair of [black Ray-Ban sunglasses](https://www.glassesusa.com/black-medium/ray-ban-rb2132-new-wayfarer-/46-p6709.html) and puts them on for me. We both walk out together, and the glasses are dark enough to make going into the sunlight bearable.

After getting into our respective seats in the car without buckling up, Daddy starts to ask questions. Since it is so dark in the backseat, I don’t really need the sunglasses on, but I’d rather keep them on just in case of a glare.

“Was that too much?”

“No, I can go to another doctor.”

“Are you sure? We don’t have to.”

“I’m sure. Can I ask you something?”

“What is it, baby?”

I pull out the debit card from my pocket and hand it back to Daddy. He puts it in the satchel’s outside pocket and looks at me with curious eyes.

“The card….my name is….it’s not my. Uhm.”

“Why does the card have your name when it’s not your account?”

“Yeah.”

“Because I made you an authorized user on my checking’s account. You will be able to use this card for stuff like doctors’ appointments, groceries, rent if you need to. If you don’t want to use it, that’s fine, just keep it close just in case.”

“I’m able to pay for my stuff with my job…I was able to. I promise to search for a job as soon as I can.”

“Baby, you don’t have to search for a job.”

I stare at my feet, so I don’t have to look at Daddy. He’s been offering to pay for stuff since the beginning. However, I like to know that I earned what I have. It’s something that my asshole parents put into my head that I can’t get out. ‘If you want something, you work for it. You don’t take anything from anyone because it makes you weak.’ I don’t let anyone take care of me financially, and it has always been a debate between us. Should I let him pay for my stuff when he offers or work my butt off for it? I still don’t have an answer. I do know which answer Daddy wants, but I just don’t feel right about it.

“I like working. I like knowing I worked for what I have.”

“I know, but I like knowing my Baby is safe and cared for in every way possible…but if you really don’t want to use the card, then you don’t have to. Just…”

Daddy lets out a long, loud sigh. I know he’s disappointed about me not wanting to use the card, but I can’t get myself to do it.

“Just know that it is there if you need it.”

“I know, and I love you for that.”

“Love You too. Now buckle up so we can go to the next appointment.”

Daddy hands me the small gold key, and I buckle myself to the chair quickly before handing the key back. He had already buckled himself up and started the car, so we take off to the next doctor’s office.

“Daddy, what doctor are we going to next?”

“David is next.”

“You’ll stay with me the whole time, right?”

“If you want me to.”

“I want you to.”

“Then I’ll stay with you.”

Daddy keeps driving while I hug Spidey and close my eyes since they are still sensitive to light. The car ride is making me sleepy, so I close my eyes. I start dozing off in my seat. Sadly, we make it to the doctor’s office parking lot before I fall asleep. This office is in a building by itself. So, its parking is behind the building, giving us some privacy for now.

“We’re a few minutes early, but let’s go inside and get you checked in.”

“Sleeeeeepy”

“I know your sleepy, but we have to go in.”

“MMMMMMMM”

“I know. Come on, the faster we go in, the faster we leave.”

Daddy gets in the back seat with me and starts unbuckling my belt.

“Finnnnne.”

I get a kiss on my cheek, and we both get out of the car, then Daddy gently pulls the sunglasses off my face and puts them on the chair, and closes the door. He grabs my hand and squeezes it before we start walking towards the entrance. After walking around the building and inside the office space that thankfully only has one other person inside, Daddy walks up to the receptionist desk.

“Hi, Sheryl. How have you been?”

“Kurt! We haven’t seen you in a while. Here for a checkup?

“Yes, but it’s not for me. It’s for Blaine Anderson here.”

Daddy points to me, and Sheryl smiles at me.

“Okay, we just need to get some paperwork filled out, and then he will be called in. Let me print out a new patient packet.”

“Slow day today? The waiting room is usually packed.”

“No, you just came near our lunch hour, so we have a few patients left before we close.”

“Oh, that’s better for us, actually.”

“Why is that?”

“Uhhhh…”

Daddy looks around the waiting room to make sure the guy sitting there wasn’t paying attention and then leans in close to Sheryl.

“Blaine here is one of my “special” partners.” Daddy looks over his shoulder again to make sure the man still wasn’t listening, “and he also has anxiety, so waiting around could set off an attack.”

“Oh, alright. The wait shouldn’t take long either way.”

Just as she finished speaking, another nurse opened a door that led inside to the exam rooms and called the name of the man waiting.

“Right on time for you to have the waiting room all to yourselves while you fill out these forms for me.”

Sheryl puts the papers on a wooden clipboard and hands Daddy a pen as well. Sadly, Daddy let go of my hand to take them. I really want some cuddles.

“Yeah, I know the routine.”

“How have you been, Kurt? You’ve abandoned us for a while there.”

Daddy hands me the clipboard and the pen.

“Can you handle these?”

I nod my head since I really don’t want to talk right now. I take the closest seat to the desk and start on the papers while Daddy talks with Sheryl. This stack of papers was larger than the ones at the eye doctors, so it takes me a good ten minutes to fill it out, but I have to leave some pages blank since I don’t know the answers. I stand up and hand the clipboard back to Sheryl and lean on Daddy while she goes over them.

“Okay, so you left a few pages blank, like the childhood vaccinations and family history. Do you have any way to get that information for us?”

“No. I don’t talk to my parents much.”

“Do you know the number of your pediatrician? Maybe we could get the info from them.”

“Uh…yeah, I have their number saved.”

I take out my phone and look up the number on my contacts list. I had asked for it before I left Ohio, in case I ever needed it. I haven’t needed it until now. I tell her the number, and she makes the call over the office phone.

“Hello. This is Dr. Emma Thompsons' pediatrics office.”

A man on the other line responds.

“Hi, my name is Sherly, and I work at Dr. David Ross’s office in New York City. I need some information on a former patient of yours.”

“Okay, what is their name and date of birth?”

“His name is Blaine Anderson, and his birthday is July 14th, 1995.”

“Give me one second to look it up.” After a few seconds of silence, the man comes back on the line. “Okay, what would you like to know?”

“I need his childhood immunization dates and immediate family history.”

“Okay, family history is high blood pressure, high cholesterol, and asthma. The immunizations I can email it you. So, you to reference it at a later time.”

“Okay, that would be great.”

Sheryl tells the man the email address to send it to, and he quickly emails the documents over. They have some cordial goodbyes and hang up the phone.

“Okay. I'll fill this last page out for you, and we’ll be ready to call you inside in a few minutes.”

“Thanks, Sheryl.”

Daddy says to her, and then we sit in the seats I was on beforehand. I start to feel anxious again, so I start shaking, and my throat feels tight.

“I’m thirsty.”

“Here, I put a water bottle for you in the bag.”

Daddy pulls out a blue hydro flask from the satchel he brought with him. I open up the top and take a big gulp of water. The coldness helps open up my throat a bit, so I drink some more. I finish half of the bottle before putting the top back on and hand it back to Daddy.

“Want to sit on my lap?”

I stare at Daddy like he has gone crazy. Why would I want anybody to see me acting like a toddler? I know I said I wanted cuddles but not that far either.

“No one is coming in since they are about to go to lunch, and everyone leaves out the back door since it's closer to the parking lot.”

I rub my hands up and down my thighs while rocking back and forth. I want Daddy to comfort me, but I am afraid that someone will make fun of me for it. I won’t be able to handle any confrontation today.

“Come, sit on my lap. No one is going to say anything.”

Daddy pulls me towards him, and I reluctantly sit on his lap with my legs hanging off to his right side and my head on Daddy’s left shoulder. At least I could hide my face from an attacker if someone does decide to start something. Daddy starts rocking us while rubbing my back up and down to calm me. I take the comfort he is providing, do calm down a bit, but then someone drops something. It makes a loud bang. I tense up and fist my hands in Daddy’s shirt when it happens.

“Shhhhh. You’re okay. I promise I won’t let anything happen to you.”

Daddy kisses my forehead, cheek, and neck, then squeezes me tightly in a hug.

“Blaine Anderson.” A nurse calls out from the door that the other guy had walked through.

I stand up from Daddy’s lap and wait for him to grab the bag and my hand before walking towards where the nurse was standing. We go through the door and go to another room right beside the entrance door. The door had a sign on it that read ‘Procedure Room.’

“Let me take your weight first. Just step on the scale.”

“Do I take off my shoes?”

“You don’t have to. I can just take off two pounds for your shoes and clothes.”

I step on the scale and wait as the numbers take their time showing up on the screen. The screen finally showed the number 125.6.

“Stand against this rod so I can take your height measurement.”

I stand against it with the back of my feet touching the wall and as straight as possible.

“5’8”

I already knew that, but I guess it's needed for the paperwork.

“Alright, have a seat, Blaine. I am just going to take your vital signs, and then we will take you into the exam room.”

I sit down on the only chair in the room, and Daddy decides to lean against the door frame facing inward so I can still see him but where he won’t be in the way of the nurse.

“Open your mouth and lift your tongue, please.”

The nurse puts a thermometer under my tongue, and I close my mouth to hold it. My temperature comes back typical at 99.2. She pulls out the thermometer and unclips the plastic cover that went into my mouth into the trash.

“Let me have your index finger next.” I put my right index finger out, and she clips on a white clip on it. Then she lifts my arm a little to put the blood pressure cuff on my arm. The cuff starts to squeeze my arm, and I sit as still as I can. After a minute or so, both readings are in.

“Your blood pressure is high. Are you feeling okay?”

I look at Daddy so he could explain. I really don’t want to talk about my anxiety right now.

“He has anxiety, April. He’s been freaking out all morning, so I’m not surprised his blood pressure is high.”

“Okay, I’ll let him rest in the waiting room for a few minutes after we are done with the check-in process to see if it comes down a bit. I just need to ask you a few questions, and I can set you up in an exam room. What is your medical and surgical history?”

I start shaking my legs rapidly, and I look at Daddy to give me an out, but he just smiles while nodding at me to encourage me to answer April.

“I was….” I clear my throat since it was scratchy, “born prematurely at 34 weeks gestation.”

I take a deep breath and keep going. “Nothing really came from it. When I was fourteen, I was….I was…”

I start tearing up and look at Daddy, who comes and hugs me once he realizes how anxious I am. He kisses my forehead and intertwines our hands together. He squeezes my hand before stepping to the side so April can see me, but Daddy can still hold my hand. I take a deep breath to prepare myself to say everything to get it over with quicker.

“I was gay-bashed….and ended up in a coma for nine months. I had five surgeries after the attack…..I had emergency surgery to stop internal bleeding that night. Two nights later, my stitches came to lose inside of me somehow…… so I had another surgery to fix that……Then, I had surgery to fix my leg since it was broken in pieces…... After that, I had a fourth surgery... to fix my arm. Since it was bent too much to fix with just a cast. Lastly, after I woke up...I had surgery to remove some of the pins put in my leg since they were rubbing against my skin.”

“Good job, baby.” Daddy whispers in my ear.

“Any other medical histories?”

“I was diagnosed…. with anxiety and depression…..at eighteen after that nothing.”

“Do you have any prescriptions for your anxiety and depression?”

“Yes…. Xanax for anxiety and Zoloft for depression.”

“Do you take any other prescription medication or any over the counter medications? That could include any supplements and herbal supplements.”

“Not regularly.”

“Do you have any allergies?”

“No.”

“Do you smoke, drink alcohol, or use illicit drugs regularly?”

“No.”

“You have served in the armed forces?”

“No.”

“Well, now that that’s done, let’s get you into a room and see if that blood pressure comes down a bit. “

April and I stand up from our chairs, and the three of us walk to an exam room while Daddy and I stay with our hands locked.

“Take a seat on the exam table and lay back. Don’t do anything other than just lay there. No using your phone or anything like that. Just relax for a few minutes. I am going to turn off the lights and come back in a few minutes to examine your blood pressure again.”

I lay down on the exam table, and April turns the lights off and leaves the room like she said she would. Daddy sits on the chair that is next to the exam table.

“I’m sleepy.”

“Well, after the appointment, we will have lunch, and if you finish early, you can nap in the car while I drive to a restaurant for some lunch.”

“Okay.”

“Now shush. You're supposed to be relaxing.”

I pout a little at being told to be quiet, but I do as I am told and lay silently on the table. After five or so minutes, April comes back and turns on the lights. I sit up and scoot down to the edge of the table so she can examine my blood pressure again. It takes a minute, but we get the results of the second reading.

“Your blood pressure has lowered a bit, so I will tell the doctor you are ready to be seen.”

April walks out of the room again and closes the door behind her.

My nerves are getting to me, and I keep having to remind myself to breathe. My brain keeps screaming at me to just run away, but I can’t. Not only will Daddy probably catch me before I get too far, but my whole body feels numb, and I feel like I am seconds away from passing out.

“Daaaddddyyyy.”

Daddy stands up, stands in front of me, and puts his hands on my cheeks. I get a kiss on the forehead and one on the lips before getting enveloped in a hug.

“Everything will be fine. I promise. I can hold your hand through it all, and I can help answer any question you don’t or can’t answer.”

I nod my head, but I am still having trouble breathing. The door opens to reveal a middle-aged but still handsome looking man in a white buttoned shirt, tie, and black slacks with a white coat over it. He sets a thin file down on the desk in front of the exam table, turns around to look at me only to notice that I am having trouble breathing right now.

“Woah. What’s going on here?”

“He’s anxious. He’s had bad experiences with doctors before.”

“Blaine, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Blaine. I want you to look at that clock and tell me everything you notice about it.”

I give him a weird look, but he gives me an expression of reassurance back, so I look at the clock in question.

“It’s an analog clock…….. black and circular………with roman numerals instead of standard number….. The clock doesn’t have…. a second hand, it’s unbalanced to the right…but not so much to notice if you only glance at it. The number four is wrong. It has four lines instead of the I and V that make a roman four.”

“Good. Feeling better?”

“Yeah, actually I do. I had never heard of that technique.”

“What do you usually do to calm down?”

“Breathing while I count to five. It works most times, but I got too worked up to remember to do it.”

“Knowing more techniques to stop an attack never hurts. Think you're calm enough to continue, or do you want to reschedule?”

I look at Daddy so he can tell me what to do, but he just rubs my upper back with a firm hand and a neutral expression on his face. I guess the decision is up to me, and I mean, I do not want to do this, but I am already here and made it through one panic attack already, so I might as well just keep going. Hopefully, I will not have another episode.

“I think I can continue, but I can’t promise to not freak again.”

“That’s fine. I have dealt with steroid rage before, so a panic attack is pretty standard to me.”

I smile at that, and the doctor sits in his chair and logins into the computer to pull up my digital file.

“Alright, Blaine, so your just here for a yearly checkup, correct?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay.” He turns around in his chair and gets up to face me. “Oh, my name is Dr. David Ross. I kind of forgot about the introduction part.”

“Well, I did have a panic attack, so I get why you forgot, and you already know my name.”

Dr. Ross laughs, and I smile at the fact that he doesn’t seem as scary as my pediatrician did. Maybe it’s because I know that if he finds something wrong with me, he’ll tell the people that need to know immediately. It could also be that Daddy is here and that he will protect me if the need arises.

“Lay back for me, please.”

I lay back, and Dr. Ross lifts my shirt a bit. He starts tapping my stomach, which makes me ticklish, but I don’t want to laugh out loud, so I scrunch up my face.

“Are you making a face because it tickles or because it hurts?”

“Ticklish.”

“Try to hold as still as you can.”

I clinch all my muscles a little to stay still and watch as much as I can. As Dr. Ross inspects my arms and legs. He also presses down on some parts until I feel a pulse for a few seconds.

“Alright, you can sit up now.”

Sitting up, I slid myself back to the edge of the table and let my legs dangle down.

“Stay still again.”

Dr. Ross takes off his stethoscope and places it on parts of my arms and legs for a few seconds each time.

“I’m going to listen to your heart and lungs.” Dr. Ross puts the stethoscope on my chest. “Take a deep breath in.”

I breathe in as much air as I can and wait to be told to release it. We do that four times and then repeat the process with the stethoscope on my back.

Dr. Ross turns to his left side and grabs a wooden stick from the countertop. He also takes a black square thing from the wall behind me.

“Open”

I let my jaw drop a little, and the doctor lays the wooden stick on my tongue.

“Say ‘ah’”

I do, and he looks inside while shining a penlight in. He pulls the stick out when he’s done and throws it in the trash before putting the penlight back into his coat's breast pocket. He grabs something behind me, and I notice it’s a black square instrument.

“Alright. Look at the light.”

I do the best I can with my dilated eyes, but I still squeeze my eyes shut before the exam is over.

“Is that too bright?”

I nod my head and press my hands against my eyelids.

“We went to the eye doctors before this, and he got his eyes dilated, so they are probably still sensitive.”

Daddy tells Dr. Ross while I open my eyes again.

“I can try to hurry up a bit, but I need to check your eyes, Blaine.”

I hold out my left hand for Daddy to hold and grip it and the edge of the table while tightly clenching all my muscles.

“Ready.”

Dr. Ross shines the light back in my eye, and I hold my breath to force myself not to blink or move.

“Lookup”

I look up.

“Look down.”

I shift my eyes downward.

“Look to the right.”

I turn my eyes right and do the same with the left side when prompted.

Dr. Ross lifts my head a bit by my chin. Pulls the tip of my nose up to look inside with the light for a few seconds.

“Done with the light.”

I relax my muscles and let go of Daddy’s hand while Dr. Ross puts the black box back on the wall. He then takes a clicker pen out from his breath pocket and holds it up, upside down in front of my face.

“Blaine, without moving your head, I want you to follow the pen.”

I shift my eyes whenever the pen goes, and that is good enough for him because he puts his pen back in his pocket without saying anything.

He puts a black cone-shaped cover on it. He lightly pinches the tip of my left ear and lifts it before inserting the instrument into my ear. He switches to my right ear and looks in that one as well. He takes the cover off the device, throws it in the trash, and puts the machine back on the wall.

Dr. Ross once again lifts my head by my chin and starts touching my neck and around my head. He then puts his hands up in front of me.

“Push my hands with yours.”

I put my hands on his and gently pushed at first. When I felt some resistance, I pushed harder until I had moved them next to his chest.

“Now grab them and pull them towards you.”

I pull his hands even with my chest easily, even with his resistance.

Dr. Ross puts his hands upwards near my knees.

“Push my hands with your feet.”

I lift my legs, grip onto the table for balance and push his hands with my feet.

“Good. Close your eyes for me.”

I close my eyes and hear him moving stuff around on the countertop. I then feel something soft touch my biceps.

“Does that feel hard or soft?”

“Soft.”

I feel something hard poke my face and get the same question. I answer, and I sense my left leg being lifted, my jeans pushed up a little, and something pokes my calf. The same inquiry is made, and it happens about eight more times before Dr. Ross tells me I can open my eyes again.

“Stand up for me, please.”

I hop down from the table and stand up straight in front of it.

“I am going to check your balance. That means I'm going to gently push you, and I want you to try to stay standing. Now close your eyes again.”

I close them again and feel a gentle shove from my right side, then the left, and from the front.

“You can open your eyes now.”

He grabs my right arm and lifts it until it is straight out in front of me.

“Can you lift your arm above your head?”

I do it, and we repeat the process with my left arm. Then I am asked to lift my legs a little before Dr. Ross lifts them higher for me and tells me to put them down.

“Let me see your hands.”

I lift my hands near my chest, and he takes them in his hands, so our palms are touching, and look them over.

“Alright, I need you to get completely undressed for me.”

I whip my head around to look at Daddy in surprise. I did not know that I would have to get undressed here. Meanwhile, Dr. Ross had turned around and opened my file to take notes of what we’ve done so far.

“Blaine, I promise it will be fine.”

Daddy stands in from of me and starts unbuttoning my polo shirt.

I slap his hands away gently.

“No, please.”

“Why don’t you want to get undressed? He has literally seen hundreds if not thousands of naked people.”

“You know why.” Implying to my pull up.

“Whatever it is, I promise that I probably have, can, and probably will see weirder.”

Dr. Ross says from his chair at the desk. Daddy gives me a "told you" face and pulls my shirt up and over my head.

At this point, I know there’s no use fighting it without using my safe word. Even though I don’t want to be as naked as the day I was born in front of the doctor, I don’t feel the need to use it because it's not too much. Dr. Ross is a doctor, and his job is to make sure your health is in order, and so far, I feel like he is doing his job. I have not felt threatened to keep quiet or hide my reactions. That alone is at least better than Dr. Thompson.

I look down and realize I am completely naked. Except for my socks, that apparently doesn't matter if they are on.

As the doctor finishes his notes and makes a move to stand, I hurriedly reach out a hand for Daddy to take in his. He grabs my hand, and I clutch it as hard as I can.

Dr. Ross stands in front of me once more.

“Let me look at you.”

I stand as still as I can as he looks me up and down.

“Turn around.”

I let go of Daddy’s hand and turn around. I grab Daddy’s hand with my other hand before he has a chance to move it and once again stay as still as possible.

“Face me.”

I turn and do the hand switch once more.

“Blaine, the bruises on your butt, how did they get there?”

I turn to look at Daddy.

“Blaine,” I turn back to the doctor. “You don’t need Kurt to answer that for you.”

I stand, frozen in place, not knowing if I can tell him what happened without dying of embarrassment.

“I need a truthful answer, Blaine. Even if the answer makes me sucker punch, Kurt.”

I hear Daddy snort next to me.

Dr. Ross wants truthful answers, something no doctor before him had wanted from me. He is going to protect me above the person in charge. I really can trust him.

“A paddling.”

“Was the paddling consensual?”

“Yes, I broke a rule, so I got a punishment, and I had the option to safeword.”

“Great.”

I look at Daddy, and he has a proud smile on his face. I am not sure what I did, but I bask in the glory of my victory. Whatever it may be.

“Okay last exams and your physical torture is done.”

I giggle at the joke. It hasn’t been torturing, but it has been difficult. I jump when Dr. Ross's gloved hand touches my balls, and he pulls his hand back. I wasn’t paying attention to what he was doing since I was deep in thought. So, I hadn’t noticed that he had moved the chair in front of me. Or that he sat down, and reached for my balls with his gloved hands.

“Did that hurt or surprise you?”

“Surprised.”

“I’m just feeling around to make sure everything is in working order. Are you ready?”

“Yes.”

I watch as his hand reaches in between my legs and takes hold of my balls. I clench my upper body in the discomfort of the awkwardness I am feeling. Dr. Ross touches around my balls and even squeezes them gently.

“I’m going to do your penis now.”

I still look as he moves his hand up and grabs onto my dick. He shifts it from one side to the other, up and down, and lastly grabs it with both hands and pulls my foreskin back, then let it go.

“Turn your head to the left and cough for me.”

*Cough*

“Again.”

*Cough*

“One more time.”

*Cough*

“All done. You can get dressed now.”

Daddy lets go of my hand, grabs my pull up, and holds it in front of me so I can step in.

“Is a pull up really what you were afraid for me to see?”

Dr. Ross had taken off his gloves to wash his hands and was on the way back to his desk when he noticed it.

I shrug because to me, it was embarrassing, but apparently, he had seen worse.

“It’s kind of embarrassing but part of my punishment.”

“Well, I’ve seen a guy have a tattoo of a darts board on his ass with his butthole as the bullseye. A pull up is tame.”

I widen my eyes at the image that comes to mind, and Dr. Ross chuckles at me. Daddy helps me get dressed, and I sit back on the exam table.

“Well, Blaine, you are a relatively healthy guy, but I need that weight of yours to go up. How much do you eat?”

“I usually eat two meals a day but sometimes three, and sometimes I snack.”

“Are they small meals?”

“Yeah. I’ve never been much of an eater, though. I’ve always been underweight.”

“Has anyone ever told you a medical reason as to why?”

“My pediatrician thought it could be because I am a preemie.”

“It could be, and since you’ve always been underweight, I suggest drinking Boost Very High-Calorie drink. It has 26 Vitamins and Minerals, so it helps gain weight or maintain it if you need it to. I am not going to lie, though; it is expensive.”

“I’ll buy it for him.”

Daddy responds before I had even thought of a response.

“Okay, Mr. Bossy Pants.”

Dr. Ross tells Daddy in a slightly sarcastic tone.

“You know I always take care of my submissives.”

“That is true. You’re lucky to have Kurt, Blaine.”

“I know.”

“Other than your weight, you need a booster shot for Tdap.”

FUCKING SHIT. I WAS ALMOST OUT OF HERE IN ONE PIECE, AND NOW THEY WANT TO STICK A FUCKING NEEDLE IN MY ARM. I CAN’T DO IT. I CAN’T. I'LL DIE IF THEY MAKE ME LOOK AT THE NEEDLE. I'LL DIE WITHOUT LOOKING AT IT ANYWAYS BECAUSE I AM ABOUT TO DIE RIGHT NOW.

My breathing starts to become shallow again, and I have both men in front of me frantically trying to get me to breathe normally.

“Baby. Baby. I promise it will be fine. It’s just a little prick, and it's over.”

“NO, PLEASE, NO.”

“Breathe in, Baby.”

I take a breath and listen to Daddy count to five, exhale and count to five, inhale and count to five, and so on.

I can finally breathe on my own again, but I know I won’t be getting out of here without a shot or saying my safeword. I don’t want to do either.

“Blaine, what really scares you about the shot?”

“The…pain.”

“Okay, that is an easy fix. I can put a local anesthetic, but you will have to wait about thirty minutes for it to take effect. I can do it now and show you that it probably does not hurt as bad as you remember, or you can leave and come back another day with the cream already on so I can do the shot.”

“How can you tell he remembers it being painful?” Daddy beats me to ask.

“The last shot on his chart was six years ago, and he hasn’t been saying nice things about his pediatrician. I can put two and two together.”

“It's up to you, Blaine, but I promise tonight you can sleep in my bed with me instead of yours if you take the shot.”

I smile a little at the thought of being back in Daddy’s bed. My crib is so lonely, and I really want cuddles.

“Oh, a sweetened deal is what you are looking for. I can give a literal sweet.”

Dr. Ross opens a drawer and pulls out a Blow Pop. My eyes widen at it. I hadn’t been able to have any sweets since I came to Daddy’s. I’ve been eating homecooked foods and fruits for snacks. Any type of candy would entice right now.

“I’ll take the shot…without the cream.”

“Then this is yours. Give me a minute, and I’ll be back with the vaccine.”

Dr. Ross hands me the lollipop, and I give Daddy my best puppy eyes, so I'll let me have it now.

“Can I open it now?”

“I really don’t want you spoiling your lunch, but I think it will help you take your mind off the pain, so yes, you can have it.”

“Thank You, Thank You, Thank You.”

I untwist the wrapper and stick the candy in my mouth. I pull the wrapper down and off the candy stick.

“Alright, are you ready, Blaine?”

I nod my head and clutch onto Daddy’s hand.

“What hand do you write with?”

“My right.”

I respond around the lollipop, which gives me a bit of a lisp.

“Sorry, I thought it would help him with the anxiety.”

“That’s actually a good idea, and I have other techniques to help as well. Blaine lay on your right side. Kurt, you block his view of me and distract him from what I am doing. That way, he doesn’t see the needle just feels it.”

I lay on my right side, and Daddy leans onto the table near my chest and puts his arm around me so he can stroke my hair while he blocks my view. Daddy leans down and kisses my cheek while Dr. Ross pulls up my shirt sleeve and wipes the alcohol wipe on my bicep.

I feel a breeze near my arm that makes me want to look back, but Daddy gently pushes my head back down. I hear the cover being pulled off the needle and tense up.

“Relax, Blaine. I need your muscles to be relaxed and stay that way.”

I take a deep breath and let my muscles relax.

“You’re doing great, Baby.” Daddy gets close to my ear and starts whispering. “I promise to get you an extra bear tomorrow if you make it through this.”

I feel my bicep being squeezed. I stay relaxed as Daddy’s whispering is giving me a tingly sensation in my head.

“That makes it two bears that you can make to keep you company and play with when you are in little space.”

While Daddy was talking, the needle goes in, and less than ten seconds later, it's back out again. I feel a bandage is put on, and Daddy gets off me.

“All done. Not as bad as you remember right?”

I shake my head and try to sit up, but I get dizzy and slowly lay back down.

“You okay, Blainey-Bear?”

“Dizzy,” I say around the lollipop, I forgot I was supposed to be sucking.

“Keep him laying down. A lot of people pass out with this vaccine.”

“Seriously?” Daddy asks

“Yeah. It’s not known why but, it’s one of the most common ones to pass out to.”

I roll my head to the side and see Dr. Ross making more notes in my file. After about half a minute of concentrating on his back as my focal point, I feel better.

“Daddy, can you carry me?”

“Are you feeling well enough to get up?”

“Yes.”

Daddy puts his hand under my armpits and puts me against his body before moving one hand under my butt and using the other to rub my back.

“My brave Blainey-Bear.”

I smile at Daddy and finally take hold of the lollipop stick and start sucking on it.

“Alright. You guys are good to go. I want him back in about six months to check on his weight."

"Should I call back tomorrow to make the appointment since you guys are going to lunch?"

"That'll be great." Dr. Ross gently pats my back and asks, "I’m not as bad as your pediatrician, right, Blaine?”

I turn my head towards him. He really isn’t as bad.

“No, you’re way better. I never got candy in her office.”

Both men laugh, and I hide my face in Daddy’s neck again.

“Have a good day guys.”

“Thanks, David. You’re the best.”

“And don’t you forget it.”

Dr. Ross leads us out of the back door, and honestly, I don’t care that I am being carried by Daddy in plain sight. I want cuddles, and I want them now. We leave the office with one final goodbye between the “grownups”, and Daddy unlocks the car to put me in the back seat.

“Daddy, can I go in the front?”

“Why do you want to ride in the front?”

“Wanna hold your hand.”

“Fine, but you are not to touch your seatbelt for anything. Understood?”

“Yes.”

Daddy puts the satchel in the back seat. Opens the front passenger door and sits me down. He pulls the seatbelt and buckles me in with the belt as tight as it could comfortably go.

“Don’t move.”

“Mmm-hmmm”

Daddy goes back to the back seat and grabs my water bottle out of the satchel.

“Do you want Spidey or my sunglasses, Bear?

“Sunglasses, please.”

Daddy hands me the sunglasses above my right shoulder, and I take them and put them on. My eyes are getting a little sensitive again from the bright sun.

Daddy keeps moving some stuff around in the bag. I can't tell what he is doing without turning completely around, and he doesn’t know if that is considered moving.

“Are you sure you don’t want Spidey?”

“No, the lollipop might get him dirty.”

“That’s true.”

Daddy closes the back-seat door, my door, and walks around to the driver's side to get in. After he is seated, he puts the bottle in the cup holder and buckles himself in. He turns the car on and gets us out into the street before I try to take his hand.

“Right, sorry.”

“It okay.”

Daddy drives while I happily hold his hand and chew on the lollipop since, at this point, it's soft enough. I pull the stick out of my mouth and place it in the trash bag Daddy usually keeps in his car on his gear shift.

“Daddy, where are we going?”

“One of your favorite restaurants. I thought you deserved a treat after that ordeal, and it's close enough to the dentist's office if you decide to go.”

“I don’t have to go?”

“Not if you don’t want to.”

“I think you have been brave enough today, but if you can make it through the last office, that would be great, so we don’t have to worry about it for another six months.”

“I think about it.”

“That’s fine. Let me know what you decide. You have until after lunch to make a decision.”

The rest of the drive is filled with music, but I'm honestly a little too tired to sing along.

We make it to Nathans Famous, which is conveniently near the dentist's office and home. Whichever decision I make, we will be close to the destination.

Finding a parking spot was difficult since we now had to park in the street, but we found a spot about a block away.

“Think you can handle sitting in the restaurant, or do you want me to go get the food and bring it back?”

I’m sleepy and anxious and hungry and honestly feel like crying, so eating in the car is the best option, but I know Daddy hates eating in the car. He hates when the smell of food lingers, and the car interior has grease stains all over it. I can’t handle any loud and crowded spaces without crying right now.

“Stay in the car.”

“I’ll go get the food then. Want your usual?”

“Yes, please.”

“Sit tight. I’m going to lock you in and go get the food.”

“Okay.”

Daddy gets out of the car, locks the doors, closes it, and walks away. I watch his form get smaller and smaller through the rearview mirror. The radio disconnected from his phone, so I am left in silence. I would play something from my phone, but I haven’t even laid eyes on it from the moment Daddy put it somewhere in his room after getting back from my apartment. The only thing I have to entertain me is Spidey but he’s in the back seat and I was told to sit tight. I’m not sure if that means that I can’t move into the back seat or not but I’m not willing to risk my privilege of sleeping with Daddy tonight for a bear. Even if that bear has been my best friend recently. I have friends from school, but they are mostly from the music program, so I only get to see them one day a week, two sometimes if Daddy approves of their weekend plans. I don’t have any true friends in the psychology program just companions that schedule classes together so were not lonely. I only see those people two times a week and never outside of school. Maybe I should join some type of club to meet new people or ask Daddy if he knows of any other Littles that I can hang out with, so I have some who understands both sides of me. The boredom is starting to get to me and it's making me antsy and sleepy at the same time. I want to lean the chair back and close my eyes until Daddy comes back but I also want to get out of the car and run around the block. I decide to change the car radios to FM so that I can at least listen to music.

“Last Friday Night” by Katy Perry was playing on the radio. I start tapping my foot to the music. Katy Perry is my favorite singer, and Teenage Dream is my favorite song. Maybe tonight I can put on a show and sing it to Daddy. I might have met Daddy during my last year as a teenager, but he never makes me feel older than that day. I love being his Little and I loved being with him as a vanilla couple too. I honestly think he is the missing puzzle piece that will guide me from the hell my parents raised me into the psychologist I want to become. I want to help people like me. The people who are in the same position as I was when I first came to NYC. The same way my psychologist helped me, but I’ll never tell her that outright. Since I might not be seeing her as much as I do now since I don’t have a job to pay for the session, not telling her should be easy.

I hear a knock on the driver’s window and see Daddy standing outside, so I press the unlock button on my door, and he gets in.

“Sorry, that took long. There was a line, and carrying back all the food was not easy.”

Daddy puts the drinks in the cup holders and the food on the center console.

“Sorry, I couldn’t go with you.”

“That’s fine. I wasn’t complaining to make you feel bad. I was just complaining.”

I nod, and Daddy starts taking out all of the food from the bags. He hands me my plain hot dog and cheese fries. Nathans fries are super delicious, but they are better with cheese on them. Since they are fattening Daddy is usually more than happy to supply me with them whenever I get a craving. I start eating those before the hotdog, and beside me, Daddy is digging in on a Caesar Chicken Wrap. He always tries to eat healthily, but sometimes he eats junk food for the sake of saving time cooking. He would rather, I eat something fattening than something that is supposed to keep your body weight low.

We eat in relative silence while I listen to the radio and scarf down my meal. I hadn’t noticed I was so hungry. Even though it's one hour before my lunchtime these past few days, the little breakfast I had this morning was apparently not enough to hold me off until two. Maybe that was Daddy’s idea so I could eat in the afternoon hours but before the dentist where I would have to wait thirty minutes after my cleaning. I finish all my food and poke the straw into my cup. Daddy always put my cup in the back-cup holder and his in the front. That way, neither of us gets confused. I take a sip from the straw and scrunch up my nose. It’s lemonade, I usually get Coca-Cola, but Daddy hasn’t let me drink any carbonated drinks this whole week. I’ve been drinking mostly water, but I have had some juices and a Powerade. I guess it’s better than water with my meal, so I just won’t mention it.

“Don’t like the lemonade?”

Apparently, my face gave me away.

“I mean, it tastes alright, but I’d rather have soda.”

“Yeah, not this week, Baby. Little boys don’t need to be drinking so much caffeine.”

“Yes, Daddy.”

“Are you finished?”

“Yeah.” I show him the empty food wrappers, which he hadn’t noticed since he was on the phone while he was eating.

“Great Job on eating so much, Blainey Bear. I think the fact that you have eaten all your food for breakfast and lunch deserves a treat. Not candy, though. Since you’ve already had a lollipop today.”

I don’t know what my reward could be. I mean, I am already getting to sleep in Daddy’s bed and another bear tomorrow, so I guess I could ask if I can put on that show for him.

“I want to put on a show for you. One where I sing and dance.”

“Bear, that’s not a reward. I would sit and watch any show you want to put on for me at any time. Think of something else.”

There is something that we haven’t done in a while.

“Can we…have…special time?”

“Sure. You can cum as many times as you want, and I can use whichever toys you want.”

“Yay.”

“Now, do you think you can make it through the dentist appointment, or do you want to go home?”

I honestly had not thought about the dentist appointment. I already had two relatively small in comparison to my others, panic attacks, so I might as well just go. As Daddy said, I won’t have to worry about it for at least six months if I make it through.

“I can do it.”

“Are you positive?”

“Yes, I’ve already had two panic attacks and got through them with your help, so I want to push and get the last one over with too. Then we can forget about it for six months.”

“Okay. Let’s clean up the car, so we can go then. We don’t want to be late. Just know that you are being the bravest little boy I have ever met right now.”

“Thank You.”

Daddy gives me a quick kiss on the lips, and we put all the food wrappers into the bags it came in. Daddy gets out of the car again. To throw the trash in the nearest bin, which is coincidentally right next to the vehicle. Daddy gets back in the car and starts driving to the dentist's office. I reach out to take his hand, and we intertwine our fingers when I do.

“Feeling okay?”

“Yeah. I just want to cuddle. You obviously can’t do that right now, so I want your hand.”

“Well, you already know you are getting some cuddles tonight after our special time.”

“I can’t wait for it.”

Daddy lifts our hands and kisses the back of mine. I giggle a little because that small kiss made my pee-pee twitch. I really can’t wait for tonight.

We make it to the dentist’s office, where we once again have to park in the street. Thankfully, there’s a spot in front of the office.

“You sure you want to go inside? There’s still time for me to call and reschedule.”

“I can do it. It’s the last one, and I feel better having had one of my favorite meals.”

“Glad to hear that, Baby.”

Daddy turns off the car, I take off the sunglasses, and both of us get out.

I take his hand once again, and we walk into the office hand in hand. There is a surprisingly spacious waiting room, and we walk up to the receptionist's desk to check-in.

“Hey, Dejana,” Daddy says to her.

Dejana is a tall dark-skinned woman with dark almost black hair, and even if she wasn't buff you could tell she worked out frequently.

“Kurt, hey, how are you doing?”

“Great. What about you and Mikey?”

“We’ve been doing great. Mikey is as challenging as ever. As you would know.”

“I would know.” They chuckle together.

From the far distance, there’s a shout of “I heard that.”

“Love you, Mikey.” Daddy shouts back.

Daddy tends to say ‘Love You’ to his closest friends. I know it's platonic, but I can't help but feel a pang of jealousy go through me.

“Is this the submissive we have yet to meet?”

“He sure is. Sorry about the not meeting part, but he freaks out around new people.’

I smile at her shyly, and she smiles back.

“Blaine Anderson, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Good, the last patient of the day.”

“Really? Don’t you close at five?” Daddy asked

“We do, but our receptionist had to take off early since she wasn’t feeling well. I cant clean a patient's teeth and be the receptionist, so I called the five patients behind you to reschedule. That means I can interrogate the two of you about your relationship.”

“Fine. Interrogate away.”

“I will. Right after I lock the front door.”

Dejana gets up from the chair, comes out of the door next to the desk, and walks to the door we just walked through. She locks it, brings the blindfolds down, and turns off the "Open" sign that was lit outside.

She comes back our way and holds the door open for us.

“Come on in. Blaine, I need you to fill out the paperwork since it's your first time.”

“Okay.”

I say while shifting closer to Daddy. I’m sure the interrogation won’t be harsh, but it’s still not a pretty picture.

“He is shy.”

“Yeah. I’m trying to work on that, but it’s slow going.”

Dejana hands me a clipboard with some paperwork on it, and honestly, I’m thankful this is the last time today I have to fill some out.

“So, this is your ‘Little’ that everyone has been talking about?”

“Yup. Of course, everyone had to put their two cents in when I started being a Daddy.”

“People never know how to mind their business. Where did you meet this cutie?”

“He was once my student.”

“Isn’t that against the policy or something?”

“It is, but he was just too cute and cuddly looking to let get away.”

“Well, I’m sure you have him under lock and key now.”

“In more ways than one.”

“I can figure one way out, but how do you have locked down in other ways?”

“I have him living with me this week, and I’m trying to convince him to let me get him an apartment, so I can keep track of him better.”

My face starts to blush and get hot from the embarrassment of them talking about me like I am not there, but I just keep filling out the paperwork.

“He lives on campus?”

“No, a cramped apartment close to campus that he shares with two other guys. I think an apartment to himself will help with his anxiety since it will give him a place to be himself with absolutely no one around.”

“And he doesn’t want you to get him an apartment?”

“Nope. He’s a hard worker and wants to earn everything for himself.”

I finish the paperwork and hand it back to Dejana, who takes it and smiles at me.

“I get the hard-working part, but an apartment to myself while still in school would’ve been a wish come true for me.”

“Right, but if he doesn’t want me to, then I'll just have to keep pushing him until he wants me to.”

Daddy says that with a playful voice. I know he’ll stop if I tell him ‘No’ enough times. He just wants what’s best for me, and an apartment just for me does sound nice, but I need to work for it. It’s the only way I know how to accept nice things in my life.

A man who I guess is Mikey comes out of a room further down the hallway. Walking down to us, I notice he is a white man, approximately the same age as Daddy, with a bald head wearing a blue dress shirt, black slacks, and black dress shoes.

“Hey, Kurt.”

“Mikey, how have you been?”

“Good. Surprised to see you here since you skipped your last appointment.”

“We will…deal with me…at a later date. We’re here for Blaine today.”

“Yeah, making him do what you won’t I see.”

“I’ve been here in the past year while he has not been to any dentist in three years.”

“So, you’re letting him play catch up?” Mikey says with a smirk on his face.

“Exactly. Glad you get it.”

“Still think you’re wrong for making him come while you don’t keep your appointments.”

“Of course, you would think that. That would make you right.”

“It kind of does,” I say in a small voice.

I have all intentions of it being playful banter, but I don’t know how Mikey will react to my butting in.

“See, Kurt, even Blaine agrees with me.”

“Yeah, you two are a lot of alike, so I’m not surprised.”

“I don’t know how much ‘alike’ we are, but I do know that we submissives have to stick together. Especially if we’ve been under your command.”

Mikey says as he puts one of his arms around my shoulders, which makes me back away and give him a surprised look. I hadn’t known that he was a submissive nor the fact that he was at one-point Daddy’s submissive, and he apparently hadn’t known that I was unaware.

“Which…Blaine here…didn’t know about…I see.”

“No, he didn’t.” Daddy looks me straight in my eyes. “I didn’t know if it would freak you out, so I just didn’t tell you. I’m sorry if that upsets you.”

“It does.” I struggle not putting ‘a little’ at the end of my sentence, but Daddy has been telling me to speak more precisely, so here it is. I think I had the right to know. That I am under the care of Daddy’s former submissive.

“I’m so sorry, Kurt. I thought you would have told him.”

“Normally, I would have, but he has anxiety, and I thought knowing you were my submissive would make me more anxious.”

Yes, it probably would’ve made me more anxious, but at least I would’ve been prepared for it, and it wouldn’t have felt like I was deceived.

Dejana gets up from her seat with a manila folder that apparently has my paperwork in it. She swings her arm back and hits Mikey’s arm as hard as she could with it.

“You made him sad.”

“I didn’t mean to. I thought Blaine would’ve known.”

“And since you didn’t know, you should’ve kept your mouth shut.”

“That’s true, Mistress.”

Yet another revelation. I take a deep breath to help keep me centered while I process everything that just unfolded. Not only am I under the care of Daddy’s former submissive, but his Mistress is going to clean my mouth out. Great.

“No, it’s my fault. I should’ve told him. So, he wasn’t blindsided.”

Dejana grabs my arm and gently turns me to face her.

“Do you want to go through with the cleaning today, or do you want to reschedule? Either way, no one in this room is going to be mad at you.”

I mean, we are already here.

“Go through with the cleaning.”

“You sure? You look like you’ve been through a lot today.”

“I have.”

Dejana shifts her head to the side so that she can look past me to Daddy.

“I may or may not have scheduled an eye doctor appointment, an appointment with David, and another with you two all in the same day.”

Dejana shifts her head back, places both her hands on my biceps, looks me dead in the eyes, and says, “Kurt's a dead man.”

There’s a pregnant pause where no one speaks or even seems to breathe.

Dejana’s face softens, and she tenderly takes my hand in hers.

“Come on. Let’s get this over with you can go home and rest.”

I nod and follow her to the nearest exam room where I lay on the dental chair and wait for instructions. We go through the x-rays, scrapping, and brushing phase before Daddy comes into the room with me. His face falls a little when he sees me, and I know he's feeling lousy about what happened outside.

Since I had braces for three years as a teenager, a dental cleaning is a procedural, I am quite comfortable with. I know every step taken to get my teeth cleaned.

Since I had them cleaned every three months. Knowing what is going to happen next definitely helps with my anxiety.

That is until we get to the final step, where I thought Dejana was going to use the paste over my teeth to polish them. Apparently, she needed to use the baking soda since I hadn’t had my teeth cleaned in so long. I always hated baking soda; it makes me want to throw up. Having to bear through it at the end of a long day, I just start crying softly.

The rest of the cleaning, including the part where Mikey did the final check on my teeth, I go through with tears streaming down my face and a clogged nose. When I am let up, I take the paper towel handed to me at the beginning of the session, and I use it to wipe off my tears and the residual baking soda from my face. I sit as quietly as I can while the “adults” move and talk around me.

“I’ll be right back, Bear. Then we can go home, and you can nap.” Daddy says to me and leaves the room with Mikey.

I hear a muffled conversation going on outside near the desk. I guess it has to do with the payments for the appointment.

Dejana finishes putting my information into the computer and turns it off. Then she grabs my hand again and pulls me a little.

“Come with me.”

I don’t know where we are going, but I decide following her is better than sitting alone crying. I get to my feet, and she leads me to a filing cabinet next to the desk. She opens the first drawer and puts my folder behind the “A” divider, squats down to the last drawer, and pulls out a clear plastic storage box. The box, from what I can see, is filled with small toys and candy. She unhooks the latches on both sides of the box and takes the top off.

“Mikey and I usually keep this for our younger patients or when a parent comes in with a kid. Since you’ve been through such a hard day with three different TORTURE SESSIONS, I think you deserve three rewards.” She aims her loud proclamation to Daddy, who gives her a sarcastic look.

I look down inside the box, and it has every toy that I wasn’t allowed to play with as a kid. I was always treated like a small adult. I was never able to play with toys or even have things like blankies or stuffed bears. I guess I am making up for that now.

The box has sticky hands, rubber snakes, plastic rings, and bracelets. Springs, bouncy balls, hand clappers, pull back cars, blowouts, plastic maracas, more types of toys, and candy. I’m not sure if I am allowed the candy. Since I wasn’t able to choose candy as a reward in the car. I don’t want it either way. I stick my hand in and pull out a pink and blue bouncy ball, a long blue sticky hand, and a rainbow-colored spring.

“Thank You.”

“You're very welcome. Hopefully, that stops you from crying.”

I blink hard and realize that my tears never stopped coming. As I assess my body a little more, I notice I feel sweaty, shaky, nauseous, like there’s a lump in my throat, and like I am not really here. I am having yet another episode.

I realize that all three other occupants of the room are staring at me, but I don’t know what to do. Daddy walks up to me and pulls me into a hug that I don’t reciprocate.

“Want your Xanax?”

I nod. I don’t have to be clear-headed anymore since all the appointments are over, and it is nearing my naptime, so I might as well get a jump start on it.

Honestly, if I can convince Daddy to let me sleep even thirty more minutes than my usual allotted two hours, that’ll be great. I am exhausted.

Daddy goes back into the exam room, where he picks up the satchel he had left behind and stands before me when he has it.

“Why don’t you let me have your new toys so I can put them in the bag, and you can take your pill?”

I look down at my hands and realize I am gripping one toy tightly in one hand, and the other two are just being held by the other. I give Daddy the spring and the sticky hand toys. For some reason, the bouncy ball keeps me in the here and now. At least as much as I can handle right now. I don’t want to give that up right now, so I move my hand, clutching the ball to my chest.

“Want to keep that one?”

I nod vehemently.

Daddy nods back, puts the other toys in the bag, and pulls out my Xanax pill bottle. He shakes one out of the bottle, takes out the water bottle, unscrews it, and hands me both items. I put some water in my mouth, drop the pill in, and start gulping water. The problem is I ran out of water before I could get the Xanax down.

“Done?”

I shake my head "no" and stick out my tongue where the pill is stuck but show Daddy the empty water bottle.

“Shit. Do you guys have water?”

“Yeah,” Mikey responds.

I put my tongue back in my mouth, but I am careful to not try and swallow. Mikey rushes back to the room where he came out of before and comes back to the room with a plastic water bottle in his hand. I take it from him and keep gulping until I think I have the pill down. Once I am sure, I hand the bottle to Daddy.

“Good Job, Blainey-Bear.”

“Aww. What a cute nickname.” Dejana rubs my back.

Daddy pours the rest of the water into our bottle and throws out the plastic one.

He then puts the cap on the bottle and shoves it back into the bag.

I am lifted off my feet and placed on Daddy’s hip without any resistance from me. Tears continue to fall down my face, but hopefully, they’ll stop soon. I put my head on Daddy’s shoulder.

Dejana wipes a tear from my eye and gently smiles at me.

“Overwhelmed?”

I nod slowly. I really don’t want to converse with anyone anymore.

She walks away from us but comes back with a fistful of candy in her hand and shoves it into the satchel.

“For later.”

“No, he’s already had candy today.”

“He deserves more candy than he’s had.”

“Says the one who is supposed to keep his teeth cleaned.”

“Says the one who is supposed to keep him happy.”

Daddy looks down at me, with a smile says, “I hope you know she’s never going to let this go. I will forever be paying for my mistakes today.”

“As you should. For making such a cute baby cry so much.”

Dejana kisses my forehead, and for once in my life, I don’t recoil at a physical contact between me and someone who isn’t Daddy or someone I truly trust. I get a warm feeling inside that is usually only reserved for Daddy or Uncle Alex; I trust her not to hurt me. Daddy starts rocking side to side while they finish their conversation. I have no clue what it is about, and I honestly don’t care. I close my eyes, and the next thing I know, I’m hearing a loud screech and a bang. I shoot up from where I am and look around while trying to catch my breath.

“Shh. Shh. That was outside, Baby. That was outside. You’re fine, Baby. Shh. Shh. Lay back down and go back to sleep.”

I notice for the first time that we are back at home. I am on the living room couch. I lay back down, and Daddy hands me Spidey before covering me with my blanket. I try to grip the blanket to pull it up higher, but the ball is still in my hands. Daddy chuckles and brings the blanket to my chin before kissing my cheek, and I fall back to sleep.

I feel some air blowing onto my face and twitch my head away. The airflow seems to follow me, and I open my eyes to see what it is. Daddy is smiling at me and rubbing his hand on my chest.

“Wakey wakey, Blainey.”

“MMMMMM.” I kick out my legs in the displeasure of being woken up.

“Come on, Blainey-Bear. It’s five-thirty. If you sleep anymore, you won’t sleep at night.”

“Thirty more minutes,” I say, whining.

“You had an extra hour of nap time already. I know you’re tired, but you have to get up.”

“MMMMMMMMM,” I whine, but my arms are pulled, and I’m brought to a sitting position. I slump my shoulders down and give Daddy my best pouty face with puppy eyes.

“Uh-uh. It’s time to get up.” Daddy pulls my arms again until I am standing on my own two feet. That’s when I notice that my shoes are off, and my jeans are unbuttoned.

“Look, you can play with your new ball. Come on, throw it. You’ve been holding it for hours now.”

I peer down at my hands and noticed the ball is still there. I look at Daddy to make sure I have permission to play with it.

“Come on. I want to see how high it can go.”

I pull my hand back until it is by my ear, and I throw the ball at the floor. The ball hits the floor and shoots up to hit the ceiling, it comes back down, back up but not as high, and finally slows to a stop. I stare in awe at the power that a small ball has. Daddy laughs at me, goes get the ball, and throws it at the floor again. We watch the ball do its thing, and I smile at the prospect of trying to catch it in midair.

“Let’s go change you, and then you can play as long as you want. There’s no schoolwork for you today.”

Daddy picks me up, and I put my head on his shoulder again. I’m still tired, but I get to play now, and better yet, NO SCHOOL. Just as Daddy is laying me down on the changing table, I feel the need to pee. Thankfully, I was able to go all day without peeing. Since my shoes were off and my jeans were unbuttoned, all Daddy had to do was pull them down. He reaches for the top of my jeans to pull them down, but I catch his hands before he starts to pull.

“Wait, have to potty.”

“Go on then.”

Daddy takes his hands away, and I close my eyes to relax. I’m still not used to peeing in my pull-up. I usually stay calm and concentrate on letting go. Once I start peeing, I relax a little since I don’t know how to stop my stream. The problem with that is I completely flood the pull-up and leak onto my jeans and socks. I finish up and whimper at the feeling of the wet jeans clinging to my skin.

“Sorry, Daddy.”

“No need to be sorry. This happens sometimes, and I will change you every time it does just the same.”

Daddy pulls down my jeans, turns them inside out, does the same with my polo shirt, takes off my socks, and throws everything into the hamper.

“Sit up.”

I sit up and let my feet dangle off the table. Daddy passes baby wipes from my knee down, sets me on the floor. Then moves a disinfectant wipe on the table.

He puts my hands on his shoulders and pushes my pull-up down to my ankles.

“Step out, Bear.”

I lift my right foot; he pulls it off, and we repeat with the left. I’m wiped down while still standing, which feels weird, but we get through it, and Daddy puts another pull up on me. I get powdered and lifted back onto the now clean changing table.

“Want an outfit in specific, or do you want me to pick?”

I have been choosing my outfits the whole week, so I vaguely know the clothes inside there, but today I want a particular set of clothes.

“Can I have the white onesie that has Spider-Mans face on it?”

“Sure.”

That onesie was the onesie I wore the first time we roleplayed as Daddy and Baby. It holds a special place in my heart, and since we are having a special time session tonight, I think it is the perfect outfit.

Daddy comes back with the onesie, a pair of socks, and the white booties I wear while indoors. He dresses me, and I am let up from the changing table.

“Can I go play now?”

“Not yet, Baby. I want to talk to you quickly. Do you forgive me for today? I didn’t make you feel too anxious or not heard at any point, right?”

“No, Daddy. Today was hard but necessary for my health, and I’m glad it's over now so we can play.”

“Then I want a kiss, and then you can go play, or we can have a special time until dinner time.”

I stand on my tiptoes to reach Daddy’s lips, but I kiss him and take off running downstairs.

“Careful on the stairs.” I hear behind me, but I am already most of the way down.

I find my bouncy ball and start throwing it around. I try to catch it in the air, but I only manage to do that once in the hour I play with it. I don’t know how it kept me so entertained for so long, but I sure that’s the point of it being so bouncy and colorful.

“Time for dinner, Baby.” Daddy calls out from the kitchen.

I look at the clock to double-check if he’s right, and it's seven o'clock on the dot. I hadn’t noticed how fast time was going or that I am starving because I had lunch an hour early today. I walk to the kitchen and immediately smell my all-time favorite, garlic bread.

“There’s my superhero. Manage to catch the ball at all?”

“Just once.”

“Well, you can try again tomorrow or play with the other toys Dejana gave you.”

“Yeah. I had fun playing though.”

“That’s really good to hear. Let’s get you into your hair chair so I can serve you dinner.”

Daddy lifts me onto the chair and locks in the tray. I have to wait another minute, but I have my plate placed in front of me with a small mountain of spaghetti and meatballs and two slices of garlic bread. Daddy is way overreaching the amount of food I can consume, but I’ll eat as much as I can.

“Since this is a messy dish, I am going to put a bib on you, so you don’t dirty your onesie. I know you want to wear that to bed.”

“Okay.”

I want to wear my onesie to bed, so I lift my chin to give Daddy room to put the plain white bib on me, and he puts one of the table places mats on my legs to protect them from spillage. I start eating once he walks away from my chair, and Oh, is this meal delicious.

Daddy puts down my Spider-Man tumbler in front of me on the tray.

“Baby, this has soda. This is the only cup you will be getting this week, so I suggest taking it slow. If you need anything else to drink, let me know, okay.”

“Thank You, Daddy. I’ll let you know.”

“Your very welcome.”

Daddy starts to walk away but quickly tunes back.

“Whoops. I forgot to give you my phone. Here” Daddy puts his phone next to my plate with Netflix already opened. “Remember only age-appropriate shows.”

“I know, Daddy.”

“Making sure.”

Daddy sits down in his chair to eat dinner, and I put on the Power Rangers again. I had watched the show for the first time during high school but never got to watch it in completion. Since Daddy lets me use his Netflix, I watch it from time to time, so I don’t watch the same shows all the time.

I eat both garlic bread and half of the spaghetti before I feel completely stuffed. I can’t handle another bite of food, so I push the plate away from me and wait for Daddy to finish. I watch about another five minutes of my show before Daddy comes by to collect my plate.

“Great Job, Baby, but can you do a little bit more? We need to get your weight up.”

“I’m full, Daddy.”

“Two more bites? For me?”

“Okay…”

Daddy swirls some strands onto my fork and guides it into my mouth. I chewy slowly because I am really full, but I want to show Daddy that I am willing to do what it takes to gain weight. We do it once more, and then I get a kiss on the cheek and a smile from Daddy.

I smile back even though he is already moved on to placing the dishes in the sink. He comes back to my chair and releases me. He puts me on his hip, carries me up the stairs, and takes me to the bedroom where I am stood in front of the bed. Then instructed to close my eyes, put my hands over my ears, and sing a song. Daddy's unlocking the metal cabinet in the playroom and doesn’t want me to hear where the keys were. After a minute, Daddy comes back, picks me up again, and takes me to the playroom.

“While I clean the kitchen, I want you to pick out the toys that you want to use tonight. If you don’t want to use any, just go back to the bedroom. I’ll be downstairs cleaning if you need me.”

“K”

Sometimes when I am concentrating, I stop responding with full words. I use abbreviations or sounds more.

Daddy leaves the room, and I start opening the drawers look for different toys I want him to use on me. I choose a small bullet vibrator. The Hitachi even though it tortures me on more Sundays than not. [The lollipop](https://www.bdsmtoyshop.com/product/the-lollipop/), a long anal probe, and a [multicolored heart-shaped butt plug](https://www.bdsmtoyshop.com/product/mulitcolor-metal-rainbow-heart-butt-plug/). I take them all in hand as I skip my way down the hallway back to Daddy’s room. I put everything on the bed, then lay down on my stomach and start watching Power Rangers on the TV this time. Daddy’s taking for-ever to clean the kitchen and downstairs areas. I get antsy and shout for him.

“Dad-dyyy.”

“Almost done, Baby.”

“Hurr-yyy.”

“Patience little one.”

“MM-HMM”

I want Spidey, but he’s downstairs. Oh no, he probably thinks I left him all alone and that I won't come back for him. That he’ll have to sleep on that cold couch all alone, I won't let that happen.

“Daddy, I come to get Spidey?”

“Where is Spidey?”

“On the couch.”

“I’m coming up after I fix the couch, so I’ll bring him up in a minute.”

“Thank You.”

I hear the couch click into an upright position, hear the two exit doors lock click, and I know Daddy is about to come to the room. I stand in front of the doorway and bounce on the balls of my feet. Daddy laughs and rushes into the room, picks me up, and kisses me on the lips. We make out on the way to the bed, and I am laid down on my back with my legs around Daddy’s waist.

“Is Baby ready for his reward?”

I nod earnestly, and Daddy gives me Spidey to hold before my feet are placed on his thighs. He unsnaps the three-button claps at the bottom of my onesie.

After he pushes my onesie up, he starts to feel around the outside of my pull-up for my butthole. When he does find it, he presses his finger as far he could.

“Is that my Baby’s entrance?”

“Yes.” I hide my face behind Spidey and feel Daddy pinch my pull-up outward. He opens up the first drawer on his nightstand and brings out some scissors without ever letting go of my pull-up.

“Do Not Move. I don’t want to cut you accidentally.” I tense my body as Daddy brings the scissors close to my pull-up, and he snips off a small piece off. After putting the scissors back in their place, Daddy uses his finger to rip out a hole in my pull-up big enough to fit the toys in.

“There’s that beautiful hole of yours. All free and getting aired out.”

I giggle, and Daddy pulls all the toys closer to us so he can inspect them.

“Ouuu, the lollipop. Is It because it reminded you of your treat earlier?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

“The Hitachi. Don’t you call it your torture device?”

“Only on Sundays.”

Daddy laughs at me and lightly kisses my bare stomach.

“The bullet vibrator. Is this one to put on your cute tiny nipples?”

“Noooo. I want it inside of me while you are inside me too.”

“That sounds nice. And this heart butt plug?”

“To keep all your cummies inside of me after we finish.”

“Oh. You want to have my cummies in you all night?”

“Yes, Please.”

“Well, since you have such nice manners. You can keep my cummies in you tonight.”

“Yay.”

“Now, I say we start with the lollipop. Hmm? Since I bet the feeling it’s going to give you is as sweet as a real lollipop.”

“Yes, Daddy.”

Daddy shifts us and the toys closer to the dresser and then lightly lowers my left foot onto it. My right foot is brought up to his shoulder, and the lollipop is slowly inserted into me. That is after being lubed up with some lube from the drawer. Daddy moves the ball inside of me to my prostate, and I let out a soft gasp when he finds it.

“Found my Baby’s sweet spot, huh.”

I moan as Daddy puts more pressure on my prostate with the ball, and I grind my hips down on the bed.

“You can come when you want, Baby.”

“Touch my wee-wee, Daddy, please?”

“Okay, but only over your pullup. I don’t want cummies all over the bed.”

Daddy puts his hand on the outline of my hardened dick and starts rubbing it. Within a few seconds of him touching it, I begin to tremble and cum for the first time tonight.

“You came already, Baby?”

I half hide my face behind Spidey and nod my head. Daddy keeps with the lollipop for a few more minutes, but I never get to the point of cumming again.

“Let’s switch it up. Hmm?”

Daddy pulls out the anal prober and lays it on a white towel I hadn’t noticed he put on the bed next to the toys. Daddy picks up the Hitachi and plugs it into the wall.

“So, it’s ready.”

He then grabs the bullet vibrator, lubes it up, and gently pushes it into me. He turns it on at a medium setting and lubes up his fingers.

“I am going to open you up. Okay, Bear?”

“Mm-hmm.”

I am enjoying myself too much with the vibrator in me to answer with words right now. I feel Daddy’s fingers push into me and proceed to scissors. He slides his other hand under my onesie and starts teasing my nipples.

“MMmmMMm.”

“Like that?”

I nod, and as I do, Daddy sticks another finger inside of me and spreads them. Daddy starts kissing me on the lips and pushes in his pinkie finger too. I moan into his lips and grunt a little when he spreads all his fingers. It burns some, but only because I haven’t had anything up there this week. Daddy breaks the kiss-off, takes out his fingers, and pushes his penis into me. It was oh so long and wide. It was the best one I ever had, even if it is the only one. Daddy grabs my left leg, puts it on his shoulder, grabs my hips with both hands, and starts fucking into me. It doesn’t take long for both of us to be on the brink of orgasm. He must’ve realized how close I am because he started aiming for my g-spot, and I cum untouched.

“Hmmm-Nughhh.”

“Does it feel good, Baby?”

“MM-hmm.”

“Want more?”

I grind my hips into his and hear a chuckle.

“I’ll take that as a ‘Yes’.”

Daddy turns the vibrator to the highest setting, grabs the Hitachi, and puts it into my pullup right on my head. He turns it on at the highest level as well, and I let out a loud gasp and fist my hands into the sheets.

“Too much?”

“Uh-uh.” I shake my head vigorously and grind my hips again.

Daddy takes my approval and starts fucking me again. This time he is going as fast, as hard as he can. I love it. I wrap my arms around Daddy’s back and hold on as tight as I can. I want him close to me. I want to smell him and feel him and taste him. I want everything of his. Daddy hits the bullet vibrator with his dick, which makes both hit my prostate. On the third hit, I feel the orgasm so close. I know the next stroke will cause it. I dig my fingernails into Daddy’s back, and when the stroke comes, I arch my back up off the bed as I shoot out what feels like my most considerable load ever.

“AH. AH. AH.”

I go limp and fall back onto the bed.

“Blainey. Blaine-Bear. Come back to me.”

What feels like a few seconds later to me, Daddy is rubbing his hand on my chest and calling my name. He had turned off the machines. Taken off the Hitachi, but left in the one in my ass along with his dick. Apparently wanting to comply with my Daddy’s cummies inside of me all night demand. I blink a few times and finally look at his face with droopy eyes.

“There’s my handsome, Baby. I’m guessing you don’t want a go at round four?”

I shake my head softly. I can't handle it anymore, and since I am not being forced for Treatment, I’ll take my leave.

“Do you still want my cummies in you?”

Hell yes. I want a reminder of my reward as long as I can have it. I nod slowly, and Daddy puts my legs together, grabs them by my ankles, removes his dick, and pushes my legs until my knees are by my face. He smoothly pulls out the vibrator and puts it on the towel before grabbing the butt plug and gently pushes it in. Once it’s inside of me, he shifts it. The top of the heart is pointing to my balls, and he kisses the base of the plug. The kiss sends a twitch of excitement to my cock, and I shiver at it.

“Oh, you like that. That’s good to know.”

Daddy puts my legs down, and I realize that I need to pee.

“Daddy, pee-pee.”

“You have to go, or you went?”

“Have to go.”

“Okay.’

Daddy picks me up and starts carrying me to the bathroom, but he is walking too slow for my liking.

“Daddy, hurry.”

I am trying to hold it, but it's becoming difficult. Apparently, all the pressure on my bladder caused me to have to pee so badly. Thankfully, Daddy speeds up, and we finally make it to the bathroom. I am set down in front of the toilet, facing it, and Daddy pulls down my pullup. He grabs my penis and aims it at the toilet bowl. Once I see that I am aiming at the bowl, I let go. I pee for what seems like an eternity, but I finally finish. Daddy shakes my dick to get the last few drops off, and that is when I realize I am cum stained since some of the cum started dripping down. Daddy grabs some baby wipes from the shelves and wipes the cum off of me.

“You know what, Baby. Let's take a shower now so we can get into bed and relax without having to think about it.”

“Sound Good.”

Daddy pulls off my onesie and throws it into the corner we use for dirty clothes. I whimper when I see it on the floor. I wanted to sleep with it on.

“What’s wrong?”

“Want my onesie.”

“Aw baby, it's sweaty and sex smelly.”

“Want it, please?”

“I’m sorry, Baby. What kind of Daddy would I be if I let you go to bed in dirty clothes?”

“But I want to.”

“I’m sorry, but No.”

I nod my head sadly because I know that Daddy means business when he says No.

Daddy turns on the shower and waits for the water to heat up. Once it does, we both get in, but Daddy puts me under the water stream first. He washes me from head to toe, making sure that hair gel and my cum were off me. With my shower over Daddy puts me in the corner against the wall behind the stream of water. So, I am not getting wet but am warmed by the temperature of the water. Daddy showers quickly, getting out before me to dry himself off first while leaving me in the warmth behind the curtain, then he helps me out and dries me off. Both of our hairs are blow-dried since we are going to bed next, and we leave the bathroom after turning off the lights.

Daddy lays me down on the changing table, rubs lotion into my skin, and rubs in some hair serum he found to control frizz. Then he diapers, powders, and dresses me in a plain white onesie. A pair of socks are put on, my paci that says “Blainey Bear” is clipped on since the other one I had before is now dirty as we took it around in the bag. My locking booties and mittens are put on, and we complete my pajama set. We now move to Daddy’s room so he can get ready for bed. The towel and the toys are taken to the playroom. The items are locked inside, and the playroom door is locked behind him. Anything that came from the bedroom is put back in their place. Daddy gets dressed in some boxers, socks, pajama pants, and a t-shirt. Making us both ready for bed.

“Now that we are both in bed. What do you want to watch?”

I put Spidey's head against my lips and shrug my shoulders. I don’t really care what we watch. I am too docile currently to make a request.

“Well, you finished the first Harry Potter book on Sunday. We still haven’t watched the movie, and I think we have enough time for it. Want to watch it?”

“Yeah.”

I had forgotten about being able to watch that movie. Daddy takes out the remote from his nightstand and changes the input to the DVD one. He gets up from bed, goes to the bookshelf, and grabs the movie out of the lineup. After putting it in the player, he gets back in bed and grabs his phone from the nightstand where he had put it to turn off the lights. Daddy presses play when he can and pulls me into his side, so I am cuddled into him. I put my paci in my mouth, Spidey tucked under my chin so I could see the screen and lie still to watch the movie.

It was a super cool movie; I especially loved the part where they play Quidditch. I wish I could fly a broomstick, but for now, I guess I'm stuck walking.

“Like the movie, Baby?”

“It was awesome. I wish I could fly a broomstick.”

“Me too, but sadly, we can’t.”

Daddy looks at the clock and audibly gasps.

“Shit. We only have a few minutes for your bedtime.”

Daddy picks me up, puts Spidey on the bed, and we take off to my room to pick up a Zoloft pill. We head down to the kitchen, where I am placed on the counter and given a water bottle to take the Zoloft, which I take effortlessly tonight, thankfully. Daddy had been putting a mug of milk into the microwave while I did that, so when I finished, he took out another bottle and filled it with the leftover water. The plastic bottle was thrown into the recycling, and when the microwaved beep, the milk was transferred into my usual milk bottle.

“Here. Start on it.”

I grab the bottle with both mittens since I can’t grip it, put the bottle in my mouth, and start sucking. Meanwhile, Daddy quickly washes, dries, and puts the mug in its place. I and the water bottle are picked up from the counter and taken back to Daddy’s room. The water bottle is put on my nightstand, but I am left on Daddy’s hip. Daddy sways back and forth to mimic the rocking of my chair. I finish my bottle, and Daddy takes me to the bathroom to brush my teeth, uses a cup to help me rinse out the toothpaste, and back to the bedroom we go. The pillow I use when I sleep in Daddy’s room is placed near the center of the bed.

Then, I am settled on top of it, facing down.

“Give me one minute, Baby.”

Daddy grabs my milk bottle and goes back down the stairs. I hear him wash, dry, put back my bottle, turn off the lights, and come back up the stairs. He brought my blanket with him. He covers me with it before putting the comforter over me as well.

“In case I hog the sheets.”

Daddy gets into bed, and I put my paci in my mouth, grab and hug Spidey to my chest with my right arm and turn my head to face Daddy.

Daddy smiles at me and softly kisses the tip of my nose.

“Love You.”

“Love you, too.”

I close my eyes and don’t open them again until the next morning.


End file.
